What Can I Say?
by Rian Cena
Summary: Nadine is a Smackdown diva and loves her job. She is also married to TNA star, but she is not happy. When she finds herself in the same storyline with Batista, she finally makes the decision to change her private life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I own only Nadine_

_**Summary: **She is a Smackdown diva and loves her job and she is married to TNA star, but she is not happy. Willone of the guys who comes from RAW to SD win her heart of will she try to save her marriage?_

_**Characters: **Nadine Shelley (OC), Rey Mysterio, Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Matt Hardy, Alex Shelley etc..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Nadine, open this door, we have to go to hotel." Torrie Wilson yelled on women lockerroom door. When she didn't get an answer, she turned to Sharmell, who stood next to her.

"Could you go and get Rey here?"

"Rey? Why?" She looked Torrie at wonder.

"Rey is the only one, who can get Nadine out of there when she is like that. She had a fight with Alex again." The blonde sighed.

"Alright. I'll go look for him."

Torrie knocked again on the door, when Sharmell had gone.

"Nadine, please. You can lock yourself to your room in hotel and speak to no one. But we really have to leave."

In lockerroom beautiful, redhaired woman, Nadine Shelley heard what Torrie was yelling other side of the door, but she didn't want to open it. She had again had an argue with her husband, TNA star Alex Shelley. They had been married for a year and after Nadine had signed to Smackdown six months ago, their marriage had been almost constant fighting. Alex wasn't too pleased when his wife had become one of the most popular divas in WWE, and he hadn't even been offered a contract to Smackdown or RAW. He wanted already a family of his own, when Nadine thought that they would have time to do that in the future. They were both still young and she didn't want children quite yet.

She sat on the bench staring opposite wall, when she heard a mans voice behind the door.

"Nadine, it's Rey. Unlock this door, please."

She sighed and stood up. She had guessed that Torrie would get Rey, because everyone knew already how good friends they had become, when Nadine had come to Smackdown. And Rey was the only person, who got her do at least something after the fights with Alex.

She went to the door and when she opened it, she saw worried expressions in faces of Rey Mysterio and Torrie. Both of them entered the room and small Mexican watched at the tall redhead.

"Have you been fighting with Alex again?"

Nadine nodded and looked like she would burst in to tears in any second. Torrie hugged her.

"Don't worry, you will sort out your problems."

Nadine nodded serious expression in her face and sat on the bench.

"We really should go to the hotel. Otherwise they will kick us out of here." Rey stated.

"Well, alright." Nadine said and stood up again taking her bag and then she followed Torrie and Rey to the parking place.

"I'm with Eddies car and he is waiting me already, but see you on the hotel." Rey said and when both women had nodded, he went towards Eddies car.

Women drive to hotel in silence, because Torrie knew by experience, that if Nadine didn't want to talk about her fight with Alex, it was no point to try get it out of very strong minded woman. Torrie knew also, that these fights between Nadine and Alex weren't rare, specially not after she had become very popular among fans and the whole WWE. Alex was quite jealous of his wife, though everyone knew that she was faithful for her husband. Alex wasn't pleased when he learned how close John Cena and his wife had become. But when John had been drafted to RAW, which had been a small disappointment for the whole Smackdown crew, everyone thought that things between Alex and Nadine would become better. But in the same Draft Lottery four very big names had come to Smackdown and those were Randy Orton, Jay Reso, Chris Benoit and above all, Dave Batista. Torrie had suspicions that the latest fight between Nadine and Alex was about Randy. Nadine and Randy hadn't seen each others or talked a much during the one week, which Randy had been in Smackdown, but he was a very good looking man and Alex didn't like that his wife was working with good looking men, when he wasn't present. Benoit had come back to Smackdown at the same time as Randy and Batista would join them on the next show. Torrie guessed that it didn't please Alex either. Benoit had always been the number one wrestler for Nadine and she had admired Batista from the very first time when she saw him wrestling.

Torrie drove the car to hotel parking behind Eddie and Rey and they signed to their rooms. After Torries husband left WWE she and Nadine shared the room when they were on the road. They both took their pyjamas from their luggage and got ready to go to bed.

"Nadine?" Torrie looked at redhead, who had become a good friend to her.

"Yes, Torrie?" She answered a bit more happy tone of voice than before.

"Do you want to talk about your fight with Alex?"

"It was about the usual things." Nadine sighed. " It was about my career, family and that we see each others so rarely."

"Peter says same things sometimes, but he understands that I love my job." Torrie stated. "You should try to get Alex understand that too."

"Well, Alex is totally different than Peter." Nadine answered dryly.

Torrie nodded, because she knew her husband and knew that Peter and Alex were totally different when they were compared.

"Well, let's go to bed. Tomorrow is early wakening." Nadine said showing that she didn't want to talk about that anymore.

On the next morning Nadine and Torrie flew together with other Smackdown crew to next city which was on that tour. Nadine was still quite quiet, because she was thinking the fight between her and Alex. It had been more fierce than for a long time, thought it had been about same things as their previous fights. Nadine had started to think that she might had done a mistake, when she married Alex. They had been seeing each others almost two years before they got married, and that had been the best time in her life. The first months of their marriage had been good and peaceful, but when her dream had come true and she had signed to Smackdown, everything had changed. When Alex and Nadine were both on TNA, they were consired as the cutest couple in the whole business. But now all they did was argue. Alex had proved to be extremely jealous about Nadine, though she was loyal to her husband and didn't look at other men, at least not in they which would been wrong. Of course she admired super stars like John Cena, Chris Benoit and Dave Batista, who all were very handsome men for her opinion as well. Jeff Hardy, who was a good friend for the couple and some kind of mentor for Nadine, had also expressed his worries to her about her marriage, specially when he was the one, who had to listen Alex complaining about her popularity, when he didn't complain about it to his wife. Nadine had had a lot of good friends in Smackdown during those six months which she had been there, and she knew that most of them, specially Torrie and Rey, would be there for her what ever she would decide to do concerning her marriage and career.

They arrived to the next show city and after Nadine and Torrie had signed to their room, they decided to go to do some shopping. The rest of the evening they just watched TV before they went to bed. Nadine woke up on the next morning when her mobile chirped. She saw that it was Alex who was calling her, and though she feared that he would continue his grousing, she answered. She noticed very soon that her husband wasn't angry anymore and he called for apologize his words. She forgave him, like she always did, because she loved her husband despite everything, or at least she believed she did.

Nadine and Torrie went to gym and for lunch before they went to show arena. On the car on their way there, the blonde looked at redhead smiling a little.

"So, are you waiting with excitement for Batista joining us tonight?"

"But of course. It is so wonderful that he joins us. And I do mean in the shows point of view, I'm sure that we will get more attention in the future." Nadine smiled.

Torrie glanced at her friend and agreed with her.

When they were at arena and started to stretch for the night, Teddy Long came to talk to them.

"Nadine, good that I saw you. If you happen to see Batista before I do, can you say to him that I have to talk to both of you."

"You have to talk to me?" Nadine made sure that she had understood right. When Teddy had nodded, she continued. "Can't you tell it to me now?"

"No, I want to do it same time with him. Come to my room as soon as possible when Batista has arrived." Teddy answered and left both of the women look after him amazed.

* * *

_So, there is the beginning of new story from me. I'm not sure if it will be any good, and writers blocks might occur, but we'll see..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I own only Nadine._

_Thanks for reviews!_

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

When Nadine and Torrie had done their streching, she was going back to lockerroom, when she saw Rey coming towards her and stood for a moment to talk with him. After a moment Rey looked behind her and smile came to his face.

"Nadine, you should turn around to look who is coming."

Dave Batista entered the arena with Matt Hardy. It was his first night on Smackdown and he couldn't wait that he could show JBL his own place. He glanced Matt, who had been on the same flight with him and came to see the show. He hadn't told exactly why he had come, but Dave knew that one of the reasons was the beautiful Smackdown diva, Nadine Shelley. Dave knew that both Hardy brothers were her and her husbands good friends. When they walked towards lockerrooms, Dave saw Rey saying something to a tall woman, who then turned, and after the first surprise a big smile came to her face.

"Matt!" Nadine yelled and ran to hug him.

She noticed the handsome man next to Matt, but she was so surprised about the fact that her good friend was there, that she didn't pay attention to him.

"Oh my gosh, Mattie. What are you doing here?" She asked when she let Matt go.

"I came to see you. I have few days off and I thought to come see you and Daves first appearing in Smackdown." He laughed glancing to man next to him.

"Mattie?" Dave looked at them both amused.

"Yes, that's the nickname I have given him. No one else is allowed to use it." She smiled and Dave noticed that she had very beautiful smile.

"Ah, I think I have to introduce you two, though I suspect you have seen each others on telly." Matt stated. "Dave, this beautiful redhead is Nadine Shelley. Nadine, David Bautista."

"Just call me Dave. I have seen you on telly, that's true. But nice to finally meet you, Nadine." Dave gave his hand to her.

"You too." She answered taking his hand. "It is so nice to have the World Heavyweight Champion with us."

Rey came to say hello to Matt and Dave and then Dave stated.

"I think I should go to see Mr. Long."

"Ah, yes indeed. Teddy said that I should come with you to his office, he has something to tell to both of us. " When Nadine saw Daves questioning look, she added. "I don't know why he wants to meet us at the same time."

"Maybe you two should go already." Matt rushed them, though he wondered as well, that what was going on.

One thought popped to his mind, but he pushed it away. Nadine wouldn't agree with it, not because she didn't like Dave, on the contrary, Matt knew that she admired him. But Nadine would think about Alex and his reaction, she didn't want to make her husband even more pissed. Matt knew everything about her and Alex's fights and had began to agree with Rey about their marriage, it was a mistake.

"Yeah, we are going." Nadine laughed and turned yet to Matt. "Don't disappear anywhere. We have a lot to talk about."

Matt waved his hand to her and turned to Rey.

"Nadine seems happy."

"Well, today she is again on good mood. After the last show she had a fight with Alex again and I had to talk her out of the lockerroom." Rey said with a worried tone of voice.

"I guess Nadine isn't happy in her marriage." Matt sighed.

"No, she isn't."

Dave and Nadine entered Teddy Longs office and when he had welcomed Dave, he sat on his chair and looked a bit smiling at confused looking Nadine.

"I know, that you have match tonight and you have to get ready for it, so I'll tell the short version." He kept a short pause and continued. "We have decided to do some changes in your story lines. You have this story line for a week still, but then it changes. Specially yours, Nadine."

Teddy looked at the redhead, who looked now a little worried.

"What do you mean?"

"We have decided that, you will start valeting Batista." Teddy answered and watched how expressions changed on both of their faces, then he looked to Dave.

"I believe, that Mr McMahon hinted you about this already."

"Yes he did, but I didn't know that it will happen so soon." Dave answered.

"Writers decided to do it now." Teddy answered.

"But why me?" Nadine was very surprised. "And I want to wrestle."

"You are one of the dominant divas is business and everyone thinks, that you would look great in the ring with Batista." Teddy explained patiently. "And it doesn't effect on your wrestling, you will have your own matches like before."

"Well, good. But I don't know..." She said doubtfully.

"Let's try it for a while, and if you are not satisfied, writers will change the scripts."

She was thinking about it in silence and Teddy continued looking to Dave. "Your character won't change so much. JBL will still have the change to win the title from you, and everything goes like it is planned before. Only, Nadine will be on the ring side."

Dave nodded thoughtfully when Nadine said. .

"I guess we can try it. If it is alright with Dave." She looked at him. She knew that she wanted to be his valet, but somewhere on the back of her mind was thought about that, what her husband would say, when he would heard about this.

" We can try it. Actually I think we have no other choices." He answered smiling a little.

"You are right, you don't have other choises." Teddy stated. "Nadine, you have a match against Torrie tonight, and Dave does his first appearance, so you can go and get ready. We will tape your first promo tonight, where you meet for the first time and Dave 'sets his eyes' for you, Nadine. That is short and simple scene."

Nadine and Dave thanked him and both stood up. When they were on the door, Teddy called her and she turned to look her boss.

"Sort out your things with your husband. Personal problems can't be seen on the ring."

She nodded and left the room behind Dave. She understood his point of view, but thought that he didn't have to say it when Dave was present.

"I have to go get ready for my match. But we will meet after it?" Nadine asked a bit hoarse voice and forced herself to look at his eyes, though she felt that her heart was beating a bit too fast, because she was overwhelmed of his presence and Teddys words.

"Yes. I can go and ask when we will tape the promo. I will let you know." He answered and turned to men lockerroom door.

Nadine entered womens lockerroom and Torrie and Sharmell turned to look at her.

"So, what Teddy wanted from you two?"

"He told that our story line will change a bit." She answered and smiled a little, when she saw stunned expressions in face of both women.

"How?" Torrie asked.

"From the next week on I will be valeting Dave Batista."

There was a total silence in the room, when Torrie and Sharmell thought what she had said.

"Do you have your own matches anyway?" Torrie finally asked and when Nadine had nodded, she continued. "But it doesn't bother you, that you were ordered valet specifically Dave?"

"No, it doesn't bother me, but..." Nadine started.

"Alex doesn't necessary approve or understand this." Torrie ended the sentence.

"Yeah." Nadine admitted quietly.

Nadine and Torrie were waiting their match to start behind the curtains and when Torries music started, she winked to redhead and stepped out behind the curtains. Nadine waited for a moment and when her song, Before the Winter by Stratovarius started, she stepped infront of yelling audience.

"And from Detroit, Michigan. Nadine!" Tony Chimell announced at the same time when Nadine walked towards the ring.

They started their match and Nadine was in small difficulties the whole time, because her thoughts were elsewhere. Torrie noticed that her good friend wasn't present with her whole soul, like she usually was. She slowed down a little, but she won anyway, like it was planned.

After the match Matt came towards Nadine, when she was going to women lockerroom.

"Nadine, Dave told me what Teddy said to you." Matt looked at her seriously. "Are you really sure about this valeting for Dave?"

"I don't have much other choises. Even Alex has to understand that." She answered guessing what Matt was going to say next.

"Well, you are right." Matt admitted. "Oh yes, Dave asked me to tell to you, that your promo will be taped after he comes from the ring, and he asked that if you would be waiting him behind the curtains."

Nadine nodded at the same time when she opened the lockerroom door.

Nadine talked with Rey, Matt and Torrie until the main event of the evening was over and JBLs hand was raised as a victory. Then Teddy appeared on the top of Titan Tron and Nadine stood up from the bench.

"Okay, I'll go look for camera crew and ask what I should say in the promo."

Others nodded and wished her luck, though she didn't think that she needed luck, that was just a short promo shooting.

She was told what she should say and do on the promo. She was happy that there wasn't too many words and if it was needed, she could improvise.

When Dave came from the ring, he saw the redhead waiting and went to her.

"So, are you ready?" He asked and when she had nodded, he stated. "You had a good match with Torrie, despite that you lost."

"Thanks." She said , though she didn't quite agree with him.

They went to the camera crew and went quickly through the scene. Then they taped the scene.

Nadine came just from lockerroom and almost bumbed to Dave, who just passed the door. Both stopped and looked each others.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I'm going." Dave said.

"That's alright. I should been more careful." She answered.

"I'm Dave Batista." He gave his hand and she took it.

"Yes, I know." Nadine grinned. "Welcome to Smackdown. I'm Nadine."

"Thank you. I have seen you when I've watched the show. You are one of the most beautiful divas in the whole business." Dave took his sunglasses off.

Nadine felt herself blushing, it wasn't suppose to happen… And she hadn't noticed his last comment in the script….

"It's nice to get a champion with us finally. I hope that you will like it here."

After that she stepped out infront cameras and turned to watch the end of the scene, where Dave watched after her and said quietly.

"Surely I will, no doubt about that."

When the director said that the scene was wrapped, Dave looked directly to her eyes, for her surprise.

Dave came to Nadines side and smiled to her.

"That went well."

"Yes, it did." She answered and then she saw Matt and Rey coming round the corner. "I guess we'll see at hotel? Are you coming out with us tonight?"

"Yes, I am." He answered.

"Good."

Then she went to talk to her two good friends.

"That was a good scene." Matt stated. "Alex won't be happy when he heards about this, though."

"There you are right. He will be jumping on walls." Nadine answered dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own only Nadine._

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

When Nadine, Torrie and Matt were on the hotel, women went to their own room getting ready for the night out. Just when Nadine came out of shower, her mobile chirped and she saw her husbands name blinking on display.

"Hey, honey." She answered.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Today was an exciting day."

"Yeah, I watched the show. So, what there will be between you and Batista?"

Nadine sighed, she had been scared of that question and her husband didn't sound too happy, but she knew that she had to tell him, what was going on. But it was quite natural, that Alex had guessed, that Nadine and Dave would be seen on the screen together more in the future.

"I'll start next week valeting for Batista."

Alex was silent for a moment.

"Ah, so. What about your own matches?"

"I have my own matches like before." She answered. "Alex, it might be so, that I'm not valeting him for long. But we had to agree with it, we had no other choises."

"Yeah, I believe that. But wouldn't now be the right moment to inform, that you'll leave Smackdown?"

Nadine sighed, there they went again.

"I have said hundreds of times that I'm not gonna leave my job." She answered.

"But we hardly see each others. I wish you would come back to TNA then. I miss you." Alex said with a bit surprising tone.

"I miss you too, but I love being here and I love my job." Because Nadine didn't want start a fight again, she changed the subject. "Oh, Mattie is here too. He came to see me and Batistas first appearance in Smackdown."

"Ah, he is there. How is he?" Alex took the bait and they talked for a moment until Torrie entered the bedroom and Nadine ended the call.

Just when they were ready to leave, there was knock on their room and Matt, Rey and Paul London entered the room.

"Wow ladies, you look stunning!" Matt admired.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Nadine smiled. "Oh yes, Alex asked me to say hello, Matt."

Nadine noticed the looks what Rey and Matt changed and laughed a little.

"Don't be worried, we managed to avoid a fight at this time."

"Does he already know about your new role?" Matt asked and when she had nodded, he added. "What did he say?"

"Well, he wasn't too happy, but we will sort it out... And I don't know if I'll even be valeting Dave for long." She answered.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul gave an admiring look to Torrie.

"Keep your pants on, Paul. We are ready to go." Nadine laughed. "And Paul, she is married."

He blushed a little making her to laugh even more.

They went all together downstairs and met there the rest of the guys. Nadine threaded her hand under Matts arm and they followed others. They walked to club, which was almost next to hotel and after they got in, they sat on the one of free tables. They talked a while and then Nadine and Torrie decided to go to dance floor. Soon Matt, Paul and Juvi joined them. When a slow song started, Nadine decided to go back to table.

Randy watched when Nadine went back to table and sat next to Matt. He tought that she was one of the most beautiful women, which he had ever met, thought he usually prefered blondes. He had seen her wrestling before he had come to Smackdown and liked her style. He knew that she was married, but had heard rumours, that she had some problems in her marriage, and John Cena had confirmed those rumours. He stood up and decided to go and ask, if she wanted to dance with him.

"Nadine, can I have this dance?"

Nadine wasn't sure did she want to dance with him, not because she didn't like dancing, she did. But she just had had enough for cocky, good looking men.

"I don't dance." Nadine blurred out. She didn't know exactly why she said so and suspected that he had seen her on the floor just a moment ago.

"But I saw you dancing." He said a bit amazed voice.

"I don't want to dance with you, Randy." Nadine sighed.

"Hah, Legend Killer got turned down!" Matt laughed next to Nadine. Randy glanced at him and then he went back to his own table.

Dave watched when Randy asked Nadine to floor, judging Randys body language she said no, and Dave smiled to himself. When Randy came back and sat next to him, he looked at his young friend.

"You got turned down?" When Randy grimaced as an answer, he added. "I don't wonder at all, she is married, and what I heard she is loyal for her husband. Let her be, Randy."

"Whatcha gonna do?" Randy glared at Dave. "I always get, what I want."

"Not this time, Randy. Not this time. Leave her alone." Dave said serious expression in his face.

Then he looked to the redhead, who was just going to dancefloor with Matt.

On the next morning before Matt left, Nadine went to his room and they talked until he had to leave to airport.

"It was so nice that you came to see us, Matt. I hope that we'll see soon again." She said hugging her good friend.

"I'm sure that we will. Take good care of yourself."

"You too. And when you are in touch with Jeff, say hello from me. I miss him."

"I will."

They had two days off before the next show, which was in Texas and Nadine decided to fly directly there. Alex wasn't in home anyway, and she thought that it was best to do so. She spent her days reading scripts and talking with her husband on mobile. They had still a small quarrels about her new story line, but they didn't yell, not too much anyway.

Torrie and rest of the wrestlers arrived on the same morning when the show was. Nadine and Torrie went to hotel gym few hours before they had to leave to arena.

"Nadine, do you have that bra and panties match against Melina tonight?" Torrie asked when they were doing push ups.

"Yeah." She grimaced. "I hate bra and panties matches. I can't see the point of fopping around the ring in tiny lingerie."

"But Nadine, we men like it."

She lifted her eyes, when she heard Randys voice and saw him and Dave.

"I bet you do. But it is so frustrating, when all men drool because we hardly have clothes on." She snapped.

"It is nice to watch beautiful women like you and Torrie in lingerie."

"But what about us? Would you men like it, if we would drool you just because some of you have a good body?" She asked glancing secretly to Dave.

"Don't you watch my matches just because I am the perfection?" Randy asked cockily causing Dave to let out some kind of snort.

"I can name couple of guys who have much more better body than you." Nadine smiled sweetly.

"And who may they be?"

"For instance Alex..."

"He doesn't count. He's your husband. You are not neutral in that case."

"Okay..." Nadine raised her eyebrows. "Then there is Cena, Helms, Benoit, Bob and... Dave."

She glanced again to man, who smiled to Randys small confusion.

"Bob? Do you mean Bob Howard?" Randy looked at her wondering that why did she mentioned him.

"Yes."

"But... Why?"

"He has great body. And he is a good friend and one of the greatest wrestlers." Nadine explained patiently.

"Bob." Randy snorted. "Why didn't you mention Rey as well?"

"I can, if you want me to." Again she took a sweet smile to her face.

"But Bob..." Randy didn't know what to say and he felt that he had to say something.

"I have heard Randy mention my name four times in last 30 seconds. It is best for him, that he doesn't talk anything bad about me."

Nadine screamed and jumped up, when she heard Bob Howards voice. He had been three weeks off from the show and had now came back.

"How are you, Red?" He laughed hugging the redhead.

"I'm alright. It's so nice that you are back." She smiled widely. "Could you train me for 30 minutes? I need the exercise"

"How anyone could say no to that cute face?" Bob laughed at the same time when he greeted Dave. "Welcome to Smackdown, it's nice to have you here."

Nadine and Bob trained together for half an hour and then she went to take a shower. Nadine had told to Bob that she would be valeting Dave in the future. Though Bob expressed his worries about Alex's reactions, he seemed to be happy for her.

The second match of the evening was Nadines lingerie match.When she walked to the ring, she didn't feel too comfortable infront of yelling audience. This wasn't the first time she had a lingerie match though, and she knew that audience was yelling, because they thought that she looked good. It didn't make her feel any better thought. Then Melina came to the ring and it didn't take long until she pinned Melina and got the win. Nadine wasn't exactly best friends with her, and she was glad that she had showed Melina her own place again. She was obsessed of being the dominant diva in the business, and that annoyed Nadine. Other thing which annyed her, was that screaming what Melina kept constantly when she was on the ring. And third thing was Mercury and Nitro. She was happy that they weren't on the ringside at that night, they had caused her to loose to Melina few times before.

"You two looked great on the ring." Randy stopped Nadine when she was going back to lockerroom.

She didn't say anything just glared at him.

"So, do you have plans for tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I'll fly home to Detroit." With that she continued her way.

"Randy." Dave came to his side and said with a bit warning tone of voice. "I told you leave her alone. I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah I know, she's married." Randy snapped.

"Yes. She doesn't need you to follow her every step."

"Either she needs you to do that. And how long you have known her? Three – four days?" Randy said and went his own ways leaving Dave standing on the corridor thinking what the younger man had just said.

Before the show was over Nadine went to say bye to Dave, Rey and Bob, because she flew that night to Detroit and would meet them again until in week, because she didn't need to be on the house shows on next week. She was happy, that she got some time to take a breath after all what had happened during that week. Alex would be home too, and she wanted to spent some quality time with her husband, that had been almost two months ago, when they had the whole week only for themselves.

When she was back on work, that night would be the night, when she officially would start valeting for Dave Batista.

* * *

_I'm actually starting to like this story myself... I promise this will get better. _

_Yeah, and sorry all spelling mistakes and weird sentences!_

_So, reviews, Please!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nadine and Alex managed to avoid fights until Nadine was leaving back on road on Friday morning. When she was checking that she had packed all necessary with her and stood on hallway ready to leave, Alex gave her a kiss and said then.

"So, today is the day when you start valeting for Batista."

"Yeah, it is." Nadine said. She was waiting it for excitement. She had been valeting earlier, when she was in TNA, but this was different. After all, Dave was the World Heavyweight Champion and the show was Smackdown.

"I'm not too happy with this all Batista thing."

"So you have said many times in this week. But I couldn't say no." Nadine sighed.

"But why Batista? Why not for example... Bob."

Nadine guessed that her husband felt unsecure, because she would be working closely with one of the dominant men of WWE, who wasn't too bad looking either.

"It's just acting, for heavens sake! Off stage we are just like before, I doubt that we even talk to each others so much outside of the ring." Although she wasn't sure, if it would be so. Dave had proved to be quite a nice man, even though Nadine hadn't known him so long.

"Don't you like him then?" Alex asked and Nadine saw that his eyes sparked a little.

" Actually, Dave seems to be quite nice..." Nadine said and figured then, that she had said it out loud, though she didn't mean to.

"Dave?" Alex barked. "So, you go on first name basis already."

"We are co-workers." Nadine tried to explain, but saw that it was useless. She opened the outer door and before she stepped out, she turned to Alex. "Grow up."

Then she slammed door behind her and went to cab, which was waiting for her. She took few deep breaths and pushed the feeling of panic attack away. It wasn't first time when she left home in anger, but now she felt different than before. She didn't quite got her fingers on, what it was, but something had changed in her.

When Nadine was at the arena, where show took place that night, she saw her good friend even before she got in the building.

"Rey!"

The small Mexican turned, and when he saw the redhead, he waved his hand.

"I missed you, Rey-Rey." Nadine hugged him.

Rey squinted a little, he knew this mood.

"So, how was your days off? Alright? No fights?"

"Well, it was alright. Though just when I was leaving this morning, Alex started to talk about my new story line..."

"And you started arguing." Rey sighed.

"Yeah. I left banging doors." Nadine grimaced.

Rey had nothing to say to this, because he didn't want to nag to her. He just took her hand and they went inside.

After JBL had huffed and puffed how he will beat Batista, started a diva match where Torrie took on Melina, and Nadine sat at women lockerroom watching it, when there was knock on the door and Dave entered.

"Hey, Dave." Nadine smiled to him.

"Hey. So, are you mentally ready for your first appearance as my valet?"

"Of course. Can't wait!" She smiled and sighed for relief when Torrie managed to get her shoulder up under Melina.

"Good." Dave smiled. "So, what's up with that all screaming what Melina keeps always when she is on ring?"

"I have no idea." She laughed. "But it's annoying as hell. Specially when I am in ring with her."

"Alright, I'll come to tell you when it's our time to go ring. But we are not in hurry yet."

"Okay. I'll be ready. I just have to change clothes..."

"Those are just good." Dave said looking at her. She had a blue tank top and jeans and her curves were clearly seen in that outfit.

"I guess audience and specially Teddy wouldn't agree with that." She laughed. "I have to change something hmmm... More sexy on."

Nadine had new outfit for that night and she knew that she would surprise almost everyone. Even Rey, who hadn't seen those clothes before. But for some reason she wanted to look good when she was on stage with Dave.

A moment before Nadine was going to ring with Dave, she stood infront the mirror putting her long, red hair in order and sang her entrance song.

_Before the summer turns to winter,  
before the dreams will turn to snow  
I see the yellow leaves are falling  
and soon I know I have to go _

But I'll be back before the summer  
next year you're in my arms again  
The winter breeze will send my message,  
it will keep you warm until then

The path to home is long and winding  
I'll keep the flame alive for you  
until I am back  
You and I will walk that road together  
I'll show that all the dreams are true  
if you only let them be  
Before the winter...

_Before the summer turns to winter,  
before the dreams will turn to snow  
I see the yellow leaves are falling  
and soon I know I have to go  
_

"You have really beautiful singing voice."

Nadine turned fast towards thedoor, when she heard the deep male voice. She hadn't heard anyone entering and now she stared Dave, who stood there in his ring outfit. She turned CD player off and said.

"I didn't hear you coming in. I'm sorry that you had to hear my singing."

"Don't be. Like I said you sing beautifully." He smiled a little. "You look stunning."

Dave looked a tall woman infront him and truly meant what he had said. She had navy blue miniskirt, white top with slight hint of light blue and high heeled boots, which extended to her knees. Her red, long hair was open and stretched almost on lower back.

"Thank you." Nadine said quietly. She hadn't heard those three words for a while from a man who really meant it. Well, except from Rey, Bob, Matt and Eddie, but she didn't really count them on.

"So, should we go to ring and kick Jays ass." She grinned a little.

"Yes, we should do that." He smiled and then he glanced the tattoo in her left upper arm. "I like your tattoo."

"Thanks. She is my guardian angel." She answered glancing at her arm as well. It was a picture of a baby angel who slept on rose bed.

"She?" Dave laughed.

"Yes. It's she, thought she has blue wings." Nadine answered stepping out of the room and almost bunbed to Rey.

"Are you going to ring?" He asked.

"Yes, we are."

"I just wanted to wish you luck." Rey watched her closely. "You look beautiful. You have new outfit, don't you?"

"Yeah, I have. I thought that I need something new..." She smiled.

"You look very good." Rey stated. Actually he meant that they looked good together, but for some reason he didn't say so. "Be careful out there, Nadine."

"I will." She answered and hugged him. "Now, I think we really should go."

"Yeah. Show them!." Rey grinned and heard Nadine laughing happily, when she went with Dave towards entrance.

"Alex is a jerk." He said to himself and continued his way to his own lockerroom.

Just before Nadine and Dave stepped behind the curtains infront yelling audience, Bob and Torrie wished her luck. When Daves entrance music started she took a deep breath and when Dave saw that she was a bit nervous, he gave her a couraging glance just before he stepped behind curtains. Nadine went few steps after her and when the audience realizied that it was Nadine, who was walking with Batista to ring, she almost felt their surprise. It wasn't told outside the WWE that she would be valeting Batista, so it came as a surprise to all fans.

"_Do you see what I see, Cole?" Tazz asked when he saw Nadine coming with Batista to ring._

"_I'm not blind. Of course I see that Nadine is coming to ring with Heavyweight Champion." Cole answered._

"_What do you think of this?" Tazz asked._

"_Well, seems like Batista has set his eyes on one of our dominant divas. But she is beautiful, so I don't wonder that at all."_

"_But she is married." Tazz stated. "What will her husband think about this?"_

"_Well Tazz, that is thing what they have to sort out themselves. But Nadine and Batista do look good there on the ring."_

Jay Reso aka Christian was already waiting for them in the ring, but when Dave was about step between the ropes, came JBLs music from speakers and all three stared to entrance, where JBL appeared microphone in his hand.

"Well, well look who is here with Batista. One of our most popular divas, Nadine!" He said and started to walk towards the ring. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you married, Nadine?"

Nadine, Dave and Jay were all surprised because they hadn't really expect this. Nadine sighed, of course JBL had to bring it up that she was married, it wasn't a secret that she had a husband, but still... Nadine saw that Dave tensed seemingly, and she asked mic for herself from Tony Chimell.

"What are you doing here, Wrestling God?" She spit the two last words out of her mouth. "Wasn't it enough that you lost today to Meanie? Do you want a second humiliation?"

Dave smiled a little, she had great mic skills, specially when she had to improvise it totally. But still he gave her a warning glance.

"I lost, and that was totally Batistas fault." JBL hissed. "I will get even. But you didn't answer to my guestion."

"Ah, sorry my rudeness." She mocked. "You know very well that I am married."

"So, why are you here out with Batista? What does your husband think about that?"

It was a good guestion, Nadine felt like even she didn't know what Alex really thought. She knew that he wasn't happy, but that was quite obvious. Before Nadine answered, Dave lowered his hand to mic and she gave it to him.

"It is not your business, John." He said anger in his voice. "But because you are here, it looks like you want a second humiliation, like Nadine said." With that he threw mic away and catched JBLs arm just when he was about to hit Nadine. She was pulled backwards and was just about kick the man who pulled her, when Jay said quietly.

"Go to the corner, there you are safe."

Nadine did what Jay told her to do and watched how JBL were finally taken to backstage. Then the match between Jay and Dave finally started. Nadine was cheering to Dave on the ringside and it didn't take too long for him to win the match. Dave helped Nadine in the ring before referee raised his hand.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

When they went to backstage, Rey came immediately to them.

"Well, that was a interesting first appearance. Are you alright, Nadine?"

"Yes, I am." Then a big smile came to her face. "It was great! I'm so glad that we agreed with this."

"Do you really think so?" Dave looked at her a bit doubtfully.

"Of course. Don't you?" She feared that Dave had get some regrets about this.

"Yes, I am glad that we agreed to this." He smiled.

Nadine was relieft, now there was only one thing what worried her and that thing was, of course, Alex.

* * *

_The song words are by Stratovarius and the song is called Before the Winter. I guess there will be more Stratovarius 'cause I actually got the inspiration for this story from some of their songs._


	5. Chapter 5

_I own only Nadine_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Nadine sat on the corridor waiting Torrie so they could go back to hotel. She had just finished her conversation with Alex, and they had continued from that, where they had left on that morning when Nadine left home. Of course Alex had watched Smackdown sending and wasn't too happy about how Dave had looked at Nadine. Nadine was frustrated because she couldn't get her husband understand, that it was just acting. She thought that he should understand, because he was in the business himself and knew how things went in both, TNA and WWE. The call had ended up on yelling, and Nadine felt panic attack coming again, only this time she was so overwhelmed about her first appearance with Dave, fight with Alex and generally everything, what had happened on that day, and she couldn't push it away.

Randy had heard Nadine yelling to her mobile and a moment after she had ended the call, Randy went to her. He saw that her hands were shaking badly and she stared opposite wall.

"Nadine?" Randy asked carefully and looked to her eyes, which were a little glassy. "Are you alright?"

He didn't get an answer and when he tried to take her hand, she pulled it back fast and looked like she was going to run away. Randy wondered that what was wrong with her, when Dave appeared.

"What have you done now, Orton?" He said peevishly, when he saw how Nadine was.

"I didn't do anything." Randy answered. "I heard her yelling to her mobile and when I came, she was like this."

Dave kneeled infront Nadine and he recognized the signs.

"I think she's having a slight panic attack." He said worry in his voice. "Can you go and get Torrie or Rey? I think they know best what to do."

Randy nodded and went to look for them. Dave looked at Nadine worried, but he didn't try to touch her.

"Everything is alright, Nadine." He said with calm voice.

Nadine stared at him, but didn't say anything. She realized that Dave was kneeling infront her, but she was so concentrated her to breathing, that she didn't reacted at his words.

Soon Randy came back with Rey and Eddie.

"I couldn't find Torrie, but Rey and Eddie were just leaving when I saw them." he explained.

Rey sat immediately next to redhead.

"Thanks, Dave. I can handle this for now on." He said letting Dave and Randy know, that they should leave.

"Dave, Rey can handle this. He knows what to do and it's better that we leave them." Eddie stated, when he saw that Dave hesitated. "I'll go look, if I can find Torrie."

They left and Rey started to talk to Nadine in calming voice. After twenty minutes Nadine felt a bit better and she was ready to leave to hotel. Eddie and Torrie were waiting for them in hallway and when tall redhead and short Mexican came to them, Torrie looked worried at her friend.

"Are you feeling better? Eddie told that you were having a slight panic attack."

"Yes, I'm better." She said quietly.

Rey and Torrie changed a worried looks and when Nadine was going towards car, Torrie whispered to Rey.

"Alex?"

"I think so. But then is this valet thing also, I think she is quite overwhelmed about it."

On the hotel Nadine went straight to bed and she fell asleep immediately. On the next morning she and Torrie were going for breakfast, when Dave and Bob joined them. Both of men watched Nadine closely and she had to smile a little for their expressions.

"I'm alright now. I was just so overwhelmed yesterday and..." She looked to Dave. "I hope I didn't scare you or anything."

"No, you didn't. I was just a little worried, though I guessed that Rey could make you feel better again."

"Yeah, he knows what to do. Though it's not fair for him, that he is the one, who always has to calm me down."

"You know that he does it with pleasure. He cares about you, like we all do." Bob stated.

"Yeah, I'm lucky." She sighed and really meant it.

During the next week, Nadine got more used for valeting Dave and she liked to do it. JBL did still mention everytime about her marriage, when he got the change, but she got always the answer which made him quiet.

When they had the show few days before Great American Bash, Nadine was coming out of the cafeteria and was just going to her lockerroom, when she saw JBL and Orlando Jordan coming towards her.

"So Nadine, what does Alex think about your new storyline?" JBL stood infront her.

"He is really supportive concerning it." Nadine answered. Well, that wasn't the truth, not even close to it, but she didn't care at all, what JBL knew about it. She had never liked him and he had never liked her, so there was no need to tell what her husband really thought.

"I have heard different rumours." JBL smirked.

"Well, I have heard a lot of rumours too. I know a lot of you and your..." Nadine glanced to Orlando. "Cabinet."

Before JBL got the change to give a response, she passed him.

"Now, if you excuse me, Wrestling... God. I have to get ready for the show."

Then she left the two men staring after her wondering what she had meant.

When Nadine was getting ready for her match against Candice Michelle, she saw the first promo of JBL that night. She couldn't do anything else than stare the monitor, when she heard JBL comparing himself to George Washington.

"Tell me, that I just didn't heard JBL comparing himself to George Washington." She looked to Torrie.

"I think he did." She giggled.

" For heavens sake, what is wrong with that man?"

"He is the Wrestling God." Torrie couldn't say it with serious voice and wiped tears of laughter off her cheeks.

"He's more like wrestling fraud." Nadine muttered.

"Well, your man will kick his God like skinny ass in the future." Torrie said winking to her.

"Yeah." Was all what Nadine could say, she was a bit confused about her words. She had a man, that was true, but it wasn't Dave. But maybe Torrie had meant her on stage man, which was indeed Dave. Nadine wasn't just sure, had she meant just that...

When Nadine and Candice were waiting for their match to start, Nadine heard an another promo from JBL, this time the compared man was Neil Armstrong.

"Oh my God, can't someone just go and shut his mouth." She muttered mainly to herself again, leaning to wall her eyes closed. Then she heard a male voice answering.

"I'm going to do it this night, don't worry."

She opened her eyes and looked at amused Dave.

"Good." She smiled and heard the first sounds of her entrance music coming from speakers. "I have to go."

"Good luck!" Dave said after her and she waved her hand as a response.

Nadine had a very good match against Candice that night. Both women had a change to do their finishing moves few times, but both of them reversed it. Finally Nadine managed to do her final move, which was her own version of scissors and she got the final count.

Soon, when Nadine was back in women lockerroom and she was talking about their match with Candice, there was knock on their door and Torrie opened it.

"Ah, Rey. Come in."

"Nadine, that was really good match." Rey glanced to Candice. "From both of you."

"Thanks." Both women said at the same time.

"Dave asked me to tell, you that he is waiting for you already." Rey turned to redhead.

"Why?" Nadine had no idea, why he did that.

"You are his valet." Rey smiled. "You are supposed to go with him on the ring, even when he is just supposed to shut someone up, like in this case, JBL."

"But I thought that he wanted to go alone."

"No. He wants you with him. And I don't wonder why..." Rey looked at woman, who looked really beautiful in her light blue tank top and white ankle long skirt.

"Alright Nadine, you should go. Don't let the Champion wait." Torrie rushed her pushing her out of the door. Then she turned to Rey.

"Dave is so much better for her than Alex. It's shame that Nadine married him before she met Dave."

"Yes, you are right. I think that we should get her realize that. Dave likes her, she likes Dave." Rey looked at blonde serious. "This valeting thing came just in right time. It isn't too late to get her realize that maybe Alex isn't the right man for her after all."

"Yeah, she is been unhappy whole time she's been here." Candice intervened.

"How you have noticed that?" Torrie looked at her a little amazed.

"We are friends." Candice stated. "I have known it the whole time. I have just thought that it is enough for her, that you are buzzing around her all the time. But she deserves better, that is true."

Nadine knocked Daves lockerroom door and he let her in just when Randy, who shared the room with Dave that night, came out from shower.

"For god sakes, I'm not dressed." He snapped, when he saw Nadine looking at him a small smile in her lips.

"Don't be embarrased. You have nothing I haven't seen before."

"Are you sure?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Nadine giggled. "Like I said before, I know few guys who have better body than you. I'm not so impressed."

"But I think I know few tricks more than those guys." Randy winked.

Dave glared at him and took Nadine by the arm.

"Okay, let's leave the Legend Killer alone with the one he loves... Himself."

Dave led Nadine out of the lockerroom and she turned to him.

"Does Randy annoy you too sometimes?" She giggled.

"Yeah, more than sometimes..."

"Dave, do you really want me to come with you to ring now?" She got serious again.

"Of course. You are my valet, audience expects that, Teddy surely insists it." He wondered that why she was now so hesitant to come with him to the ring. He had thought that she would come happily when she would get change to say some words to JBL again.

"Don't you want to come?" He looked at her closely.

"No! Yes! Yes, I want." Nadine didn't know what to say when he saw his expression. "I just thought that you want to do it alone.."

"No, I want you with me there. And shut JBLs blabbering mouth again." He grinned a little and was happy to see a smile appearing to her face.

"I would love to do it."

Dave and Nadine were waiting JBL arriving in his limo and when they saw what he was wearing, they stared towards him speechless.

"What is that outfit?" Nadine finally blurred out when JBL and Orlando Jordan got to ring.

Dave had laughed so hard, that he had to take few deep breaths before he answered. In that moment Nadine realized how much she liked his laugh and smile and... She shrugged, she was not allowed to think so, she had a husband, who she loved... She had to remind herself.

"I don't know. First tonight he compared himself to George Washington, then to Neil Armstrong and at last to Martin Luther King." Dave smiled. "I think now he tries to be Uncle Sam."

Nadine grinned widely and then then waited few minutes while JBL was huffing and puffing in the middle of the ring how he would be the next World Heavyweight Champion. Finally Daves entrance music started and they stepped behind the curtains. When Dave did his entrance moves, Nadine waited few steps behind him, and then they walked down to ring. Nadine had to bite her lip, so that she wouldn't have bursted to laugher. They got to the ring and Dave took the mic from JBL. He tried to speak few times without a success, because he just couldn't be without laughing.

"Do you have any idea, how ridiculous you look?"He finally said.

JBL and Orlando Jordan stared at him for a moment and then JBL took an other mic. Because he didn't know how to answer to Dave, he turned to Nadine.

"So, how is your marriage going?"

Nadine sighed taking the mic from Dave. She wasn't surprised at all.

"It is still not your business." She smiled evilly. "If I was you, who I'm not, I thank God for that, I would be more worried what will happen in Bash."

"I have no reason for worrying that. I have Orlando on ring side." JBL said cockily. "And all that Batista has is... You, wife of another man."

Nadine gave Dave a warning glance before she answered.

"Well, I don't know if Orlando would be so much of a help..." She giggled. "And if you still will continue that blabbering about my marriage, I may blur out in backstage, by accident of course, that you have a 'thing' to Torrie. And she is married, and besides that, she hates you. Oops, did I say too much?" With that she gave the mic to smiling Dave and backed between ropes down from the ring.

Nadine waited on ring side while Dave and JBL had their talking done and Dave had showed once again who the champion was. Then they went backstage, Rey was waiting for them.

"Mia cara Nadine, you really showed for JBL once again." Rey smiled.

"Yeah, I think I did." She grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"For heavens sakes, Alex! Listen to me, I can't leave now. This is my job and I'm good in what do." Nadine spoke in phone four days after Great American Bash where both she and Dave were victorious on their own matches.

"But I want to see you and talk to you."

"Me too. But we talk almost daily basis." She sighed. "And I'll come home in two weeks."

"Yeah, but I'll be home two days after you. We have one day together."

"That is part of our work. We both knew it." Nadine had actually gotten used to it too, that had been going on almost seven months.

"Yes, but still... And is there something going on with you and Batista off stage?"

And here we go again... Nadine thought.

"I have said millions of times, that there's nothing going on between us." Then she heard a knock on the door. "Someone is on the door, it might be Rey. I'll call you later." With that she disconnected and went to the door.

"I like your T-shirt." Dave said smiling when Nadine had opened the door to him and saw a tall readhead wearing a black Batista Unleashed T-shirt.

" What?" Then Nadine realized what she was wearing. "Oh, this. Well, I am your valet..."

Then she turned from door and let him in.

"So, what's up?" She her green eyes met Daves brown ones.

"I came to ask if you want to come to gym with me before the show."

"Yeah I can come. I'll just take my things and leave Torrie a note." Nadine grinned. "She's shopping."

They went to hotel gym and Nadine was still wearing her Batista Unleashed shirt. Some of the wrestlers were also there and Nadine went to Rey.

"So, you really live up by your storyline with Dave." Rey smiled looking at her shirt.

"Shut up, Rey." She said smiling sweetly making him laugh.

"Red, do you want to train with me for a moment?" Bob came to her.

"Yeah, I'll just warm up first a little."

When Nadine and Bob were sparring on the mat, Dave turned his eyes to them once in a while. She was really flexible for a tall woman and she really knew how to wrestle.

"So, Dave do you like what you see?"

Dave turned to small mexican, who had come to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nadine. I mean Nadine." Rey answered bluntly. "You are watching her right now, aren't you?"

"Well, she is very good. She has proved to be one of the dominant divas." Dave avoided the real question and realized it himself.

"That is not what I asked. Though you are right, she is very good." Rey said. "But what do you really think of her? And I don't mean her wrestling skills."

"She is married, so does it really matter what I think of her?" Dave asked seriously.

"I guess you know already, that she's not happy." Rey looked up do Daves face. "Alex... Well, Alex just doesn't get it, that this is what Nadine loves. She needs someone who does understand that. It's not too late yet." With that Rey left from gym leaving Dave wondering his words. If Dave wouldn't understand what Rey tried to say, he just had to try something else.

When Nadine was doing her stretching after she had sparred with Bob, Randy came to her.

"You have some really nice moves."

"Thank you, Randy." She smirked a little, she really didn't like that Randy was almost everywhere she went. "Was there something you wanted?"

"There is a rumour going around that you and Alex are going to take divorce. Is that true?" Randy went straight to the point. Nadine wasn't surprised, she knew that some of her friends had talked about it.

"Actually, I don't know what I... We are going to do." She sighed.

"I'm always here, if you need a shoulder to cry on." Randy said in his full cockiness.

Nadine glared at him and a small sarcastic smile came to her lips.

"Are you sure, that you are a man enough to handle it?"

Dave saw Randy talking to Nadine and just when he went to them, he heard her answer. He smiled to himself, Nadine usually got the response ready.

"Orton." Nadine looked at Dave, when she heard the dangerous tone in his voice. "Don't say stupid things. She doesn't need you to harass her."

"Well surprise, Dave came to rescue immediately." Randy was sarcastic. "You really have it bad, man." With that he left.

Nadine turned her amazed look to Dave, who watched angrily after Randy.

"Don't mind him, Dave. He's just..."

"Doing what he does best. Trying to make a pass on everyone who wears a skirt." Dave finished her sentence.

"Yeah." Nadine smiled widely. "I think I have to head back to room. Torrie might be back already. See you at the show."

Dave nodded and looked after her when she left the room.

After that nights show Nadine, Torrie and some other wrestlers went to the night club. Nadine found herself sitting next to Dave in the table, when Rey had noticed that she just stood next to table, when she and Torrie arrived a few minutes after them.

"So Nadine, how are things with Alex?" Eddie looked at her other side of the table.

"Well, I can't really say... Not so good." She said a bit sadness in her voice.

"You know that we all love you." Rey said with very serious tone. "You can always come to San Diego, when you feel like you can't be at home anymore."

"Or to Boise." Torrie added.

"Or to Mobile, my door is always open to you." Bob stated.

"And there is always St. Louis." Randy said receving a death glare from Dave.

"I think those towns are all a bit far away from Detroit." Nadine tried to laugh, but she didn't quite manage to do that. She knew that she had good friends in Smackdown and there weren't the only ones, who had said that their door was always open for her. Matt and Jeff had both said many times, that she was always welcomed to Cameron.

"Well, there is one place, which is maybe a bit closer." Torrie looked at Dave. "Washington DC."

"Yes, you have always open door there too." Dave watched at Nadine straight to her eyes.

"I really appreciate it that you all think so." She said quietly. "I just hope that things won't go so bad."

Six weeks later Nadine was still usually at the ring side in Daves matches, though she wasn't his valet anymore, but they were still in the same storyline and they had on stage relationship. Alex was still nagging to her, but Nadine just tried to bear up with it. Candice had left Smackdown, which was disappointment to Nadine, but Stacy Keibler had come from RAW to replace her and they had come friends immediately. For Nadines relief Randy seemed to direct his interest to his old friend and she didn't have to worry about him.

Nadine, Rey and Torrie sat on women hotel room and watched RAW match between Matt and Edge.And the looser of that match had to leave RAW. When Matt lost the match, Nadine turned her worried eyes to Rey.

"Oh no, what happens now? Does Matt have to leave WWE again?"

She didn't want him to leave, though he was in RAW, they still saw each others more than before.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Rey smiled widely.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry darling, I can't tell you, but you will hear very soon about it, I suspect."

"Rey..." Nadine squinted.

"Really, I think you'll hear about it soon. Maybe even tomorrow at the show."

Rey didn't tell anything else though both women did their best so that he would tell it.

On the next show Dave knocked on women lockerroom door and entered the room.

"Nadine, Torrie, Stacy." He greeted the women.

"Hey. What's up?" Stacy turned at him, while Nadine tried to get her breathing in control again. She had noticed during last three weeks that every time she saw Dave, she had troubles in breathing. She felt that it was strange, because she had been working with the man for couple of months now. She also knew what it meant, but she didn't know what to do about it, and she was still married, thought she had hard time what it came to her marriage.

"I just came to ask that have you heard the latest news?" Dave smiled a little and looked at Nadine.

"News? What news?" She looked amazed.

"About Matt Hardy." His smile grew bigger when he saw that Nadine was listening very closely. "Yeah, he will join us in two weeks, permanently for now."

All three women were silent for a moment.

"Nadine, Rey did tell us yesterday that there's no reason to worry." Torrie turned to redhead who screamed then and didn't know what to do. Finally she jumped on Daves neck.

Torrie and Stacy changed glances and started then laugh.

"Whoa, Nadine. You are squeezing me." Dave laughed.

"I couldn't do that, no matter how hard I'd try." She giggled. "You are too big. But I'm so happy! Mattie will join us, yes!"

"Hmm... Shouldn't you get ready for your match?" Dave stated.

"Yes. But I'm so happy!" She hugged then Torrie.

"Nadine, you are insane." The blonde giggled when the redhead ran out of the room and came soon back.

Dave looked at her amused by her actions.

"I have never seen her like that."

"Well, these are really rare occasions nowadays. But at least she's happy at the moment." Torrie took a serious face and looked at Dave.

On her match against Jillian Nadine was totally in control and won her quickly. It didn't matter that JBL tried to intervene, because when JBL was coming down the tron, Dave came right after him, and he had no change to get in the ring. It distracted Jillian so much that Nadine got her change to do spine buster to her and got the count. Nadine was also a bit surprised, because she hadn't expected that either, not that night anyway.

"Why you did that?" She asked when she and Dave were going to backstage.

"I couldn't let JBL intervene. He might have done something to you."

"I could have dealed with him too." Nadine said stubbornly.

"He's not your problem, he's my problem. You shouldn't had been pulled in this." Dave said gently.

"I had no choises." She grinned. "And I'm glad that I hadn't."

With that she went on her way leaving Dave watch after her.

When they were back at hotel, Nadine and Torrie watched TV for a moment and then they went to bed. When Nadine slipped between the sheets, she tought that she should have called Alex, but it was quite late already. She could do it later on, maybe tomorrow, maybe day after tomorrow, maybe... But that wasn't the last thought in her mind, when she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_I own only Nadine._

_Thanks for reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Nadine was home at Detroit. Matt would finally join Smackdown at next show and Nadine was very happy about having her dear friend to work with her. Matt had said that he was very satisfied that he signed to Smackdown as well. She and Alex were having a dinner and talked about TNA, when Alex decided to change the subject.

"So, what was that when Batista carried you from the ring?"

Nadine had expected him to ask about it, though she wondered that how Alex had patience to wait two days before he did that.

Alex meant the occasion in latest Smackdown show, when Nadine had match against Melina. Nitro and Mercury had intervened, but Dave had come to her rescue again and after he had beaten the hell out of MNM, he had carried Nadine backstage, although she wasn't really injured herself.

"He just came to help me." She answered avoidingly.

"Yeah, but you weren't even injured. You could have walked with your own two feet."

"I tried to say it to him, but he didn't listen to me." Nadine laughed a little.

"This isn't matter of laughing." Alex snapped. "I don't like that other men carry you around."

"That was just that one time."

"In the public, yes. But I don't know how often that happens in backstage."

"For heavens sake, Alex. We have a on stage relationship, it's kind of necessity that he helps me once in a while." Nadine just sighed.

"Yes, on stage relationship, but do you have off stage relationship too?" Alex raised his voice a little. " And all that your and Batistas touching each others in the ring, when you think that others don't see..."

"How can we think that others won't see that?" Nadine started to get pissed also. "We are infront audience and TV cameras."

Actually Nadine knew that she and Dave had touched each others in the ring few times, when it wasn't necessary. But she had liked it and she felt like she just had to touch him, just a little.It was a sceary realisation for her.

"You are my wife." Alex yelled. "You don't touch other men."

Nadine stood up and went to living room, Alex followed her.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

"What you gonna do about it? Lock me in the house?" Nadine yelled. "You can't say what I can do and what I can't!"

Then Alex did the biggest mistake of his life, he slapped Nadine on the cheek so hard that she fell down. She was quickly up though and stared at her husband tears in her eyes.

"That was the last thing what you did to me!"

Then she stormed to bedroom and took her luggage, which she hadn't even unpacked yet. She didn't know even herself, why she hadn't done that. On the outer door Alex catched her and took a tight grip of her arm.

"Let me go!"

"No, you're not going anywhere."

Then Nadine kicked him, she didn't even look, that where the kick had hit, because when she felt that Alex let her arm go, she ran out of the house and to her car. When she sat on car, she put CD on and sang along the song, while she tried to get herself calm enough to drive. And the same time she kept on eye of their door, in case Alex happened to come after her.

_Sometimes it's not that easy finding all the words  
For how I feel when you are near  
The more we are together makes me realize  
All I ever wanted is you _

What can I say?  
You make all my dreams come true  
And every day I want you right here by my side  
To take my hand and hold me tight  
I never want to be alone again  
Oh my love

The days are shorter now  
I'm reaching for some light  
And I find it in your eyes  
Brighter than the sun it filled me up with love  
Don't ever close them for me

What can I say?  
You make all my dreams come true  
And every day I want you right here by my side  
To take my hand and hold me tight  
I never want to be alone again  
Oh my love

Yes I know baby  
It takes a world to keep what we have  
And not let go

_I was lonely before I met you  
But you wiped away all the sorrow _

_What can I say?  
You make all my dreams come true  
And every day I want you right here by my side  
To take my hand and hold me tight  
I never want to be alone again  
Oh my love_

When the song ended, Alex hadn't come out of the house. Though he wasn't the man who was at the top of Nadines thoughts on that moment. She sighed and started the car. She knew where she would drive, though it would take at least the whole night, maybe even longer. But she knew that he would be home and let her in. And it was the closest place of her options.

* * *

_The song words are by Stratovarius and it's called What Can I Say._

_Sorry, this is a bit short chapter..._


	8. Chapter 8

_I own only Nadine._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Dave was just planning to go for a run, when his door bell rang. He glanced to clock, it was 12.30 pm. He wondered that who it might be, he wasn't expecting anyone. He opened the door and amazed expression came to his face, when he saw a very tired looking, tall redhead standing on his doorsteps.

"Nadine? What is happened?" He knew immediately that something had happened, because she stood behind his door.

"I... I had a huge fight with Alex." Nadine answered quietly. "I drove the whole night and first I couldn't find your house and..."

"Come in." Thought Dave took gently her arm, she flinched a little. He noticed that, but he was too worried about her in other ways, so he didn't mention anything about it.

When he took her luggage, he looked at her.

"Did you say that you drove here? All the way from Detroit?" He was amazed, that had to been quite a bad fight, because it made her to do that.

"Yes." Now she was sobbing. "I didn't know what else to do... I'm sorry, that I didn't call you..."

"Don't worry about it." He hugged her carefully. "You should go to bed. You must be exhausted."

"I am... I'm sorry that I came so suddently. I can leave..."

"No! I can't let you leave at any circumstances. You can sleep on my bed." Dave said firmly.

"Well, okay." Nadine sighed. She felt that she had no strenght to disagree with him, and she didn't even want to do that. Then Dave noticed the red mark on her cheek and touched it gently.

"What is this?" He suspected that he knew the answer, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I... He... Alex..." Nadine started to sob again, she was so tired and scared what Dave would do, not to her, but her husband, if he would ever get his hands on him.

"He slapped you, didn't he?" Dave said anger in his voice and when he looked at her eyes, he saw that he was right.

"That son of a bitch..." He muttered and lifted then her T-shirt sleeve releaving a red mark also.

"I kicked him." Nadine got a weak smile on her lips.

"That's good." Dave failed miserably when he tried to look at least a little happy about it. "Now, you have to go to bed."

Dave led Nadine to his bedroom and lifted the duvet.

"Now, slip in." He practically ordered.

"I have to undress first." Nadine said quietly. "Do you have T-shirt that I can borrow? My pyjama is somewhere in my bag. And I'm too tired to..."

"Yeah, of course." He gave her a big T-shirt and then he left the room, only for to come soon back. He saw Nadine standing next to bed lost expression in her face, when he saw her hands shaking, he sighed. He touched her shoulder gently and was relieft when she didn't pull back. He sat on bed and looked at the woman, who was having a slight panic attack.

"Nadine, everything is alright now." Dave said with a calm voice. "Sit here next to me."

Her panic attack wasn't too bad and after the moment she sat next to him. She was still shaking and Dave stroke lightly her arm talking quietly. After fifteen minutes she finally said.

"Sorry Dave."

"No, don't be. I'm here for you." He looked at her seriously. "Now try to sleep."

She nodded and went between sheets. Dave sat to chair next to bed and when she finally fell asleep, he stood up and closed bedroom room silently after him. When he went to livingroom, he was thinking that he should thank God for that Nadine hadn't got the panic attack on the car, in that case could have happened anything. Dave didn't know what he would have done in that case, if he had lost her.

Nadine woke up in strange bed and glanced at the clock on table next to bed. It showed 7.30 pm. Then she remembered what had happened and she lied on the bed for few minutes. When she stood up, she didn't put her own clothes on. She stepped out of the room and heard a TV noise and decided to go on that direction. She stood on livingroom door and watched at Dave, who turned to her.

Dave watched at redhead, who stood on doorway looking a little lost in his T-shirt, which was much too big for her, though she wasn't a short woman.

"Did you sleep well?" Dave tried to smile a little.

"Yes." She answered quietly. "Thank you, for letting me stay."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have even thought to do any other way." He was very serious.

Nadine sat next to him on the couch.

"I know that I should have called you first. And when I got lost here in DC, I almost did, but..." She started.

"Don't worry about that. I was surprised, but I'm glad that you came here." Dave said. "By the way, I called Rey."

"Rey? Why?" Nadine was partly happy that he had done that, but she feared that Rey would do something irrational. It wasn't good to be Alex Shelley at that moment.

"I had to. I knew that he would heard about this sooner or later. And Alex might have called him." When Dave saw her a bit worried look, he added. "He hadn't called him, but it was better to let Rey know where you are."

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Nadine admitted.

"Have you eaten anything?" Dave asked then.

"No. Not after last evening."

"Alright. I'll get something for you."

"You don't have to..." Nadine started, but then her mobile, which was on the table, chirped. She hesitated a moment and Dave took it and glanced on display.

"It's Matt." He said giving the mobile to Nadine.

Nadine grimaced a little, of course Rey had called Matt after Dave have told what had happened and where Nadine was. She suspected that Torrie and Peter knew it also.

"Hey, Matt." Nadine said quietly.

"What the hell happened? What Alex did to you?"

Dave heard Matts fierce voice and stood up smiling a little, Nadine would be in good hands when they were back on road. He went to kitchen leaving Nadine talk to her friend in peace.

When Nadine had explained Matt what happened and why, Jeff came to her mind.

"Oh Mattie, don't tell anything about this to Jeff yet, he might do something without thinking."

There was total silence other side of the line.

"Matt?"

"Well, Jeff knows already, sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"He is here at Cameron at the moment and was present when Rey called. He knows."

Nadine sighed, that wasn't good thing, but she just would have to convince the younger Hardy, that there was nothing he could do and specially, that he shouldn't do anything to Alex.

"Is he there now?"

"Yes."

"Could you give the phone to Jeff?"

"Are you alright, Nada?"

Nadine grinned a little, when Jeff used the name she hadn't heard for a while. Jeff had always called her Nada, it was the nickname he had given to her, no one else used it.

Nadine was still talking with Hardys, who now were taking their turns on phone, when Dave came to livingroom carrying sallad bowl and bread.

"I don't know. Probably, if Dave just lets me stay." Nadine was just saying and glanced to Dave, who nodded guessing that she meant, that could she stay at his place until they had show again in two days. Dave hadn't even thought the possibility that he would let her go back to Detroit, at least not yet.

"Okay Matt, I think I have to go now. But see you on Friday. I'm so happy that you will join us." She smiled a little. "And try to get Jeff realize, that it is no point of beating Alex to bloody pulp and dumb him on the river."

When Nadine disconnected Dave smiled to her.

"The terrible two wasn't too happy about your story?"

"No, they weren't." Nadine giggled. "Terrible two?"

"Matt and Jeff are quite a guys, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Nadine admitted.

"Now, here is something for you to eat." Dave gave her a sandwich.

"You didn't have to..." Nadine started.

"Eat." Dave said simply.

When Nadine then started to eat she noticed that she was hungry and ate with a good appetite. She was still tired and few hours later she yawned so fiercely, that Dave stated.

"I think we should go to bed. I can stay here on couch and you can take my bed."

"No, I can sleep here in couch. I fit here better."

"No, I insist. I will sleep here." Dave had so stubborn look in his eyes that Nadine sighed.

"Alright. But if it is uncomfortabe for you..."

"I have slept here before, don't worry."

"Good night, Dave." She said standing up.

"Good night, Nadine."

When Nadine was laying on Daves bed, she was thinking all what happened. She had made the right decision, when she had driven to DC. On the way there she had almost turned back several times, but still she kept driving on. She knew that she had to do her decision about her marriage, but she needed just a little more time.

On the next day Dave showed Nadine some parts of Washington DC, they had a great lunch and Nadine talked with both, Rey and Torrie on the mobile. Like she had suspected, Rey had called also Torrie, who had almost come to DC, but Peter talked her out of it by saying, that Dave would take good care of Nadine.

On the evening her mobile chirped again and sighed when she saw that it was Alex who called. He had been calling her the whole day, but she hadn't answered. Nadine knew that it was no point of avoid talking with him, and because Dave wasn't in the room on just that moment, she answered.

"Nadine, where the hell are you? Why haven't you answered to your mobile?" Alex sounded a little worried.

"I'm at friends place. I'm alright, I just had to think all what happened."

She knew, that it was better not to mention where she exactly was, that would lead to yelling again.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you. Please, come home."

"No. I won't." Nadine wasn't going to give up so easily. "We have to leave back to road again tomorrow and I'm staying here until then."

"But, are you coming home soon?"

"I don't know, Alex." Then Dave entered the room and heard her last words. He didn't look happy at all, and Nadine thought that she should end the conversation. "I really don't know. But I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." With that she diconnected.

"What did he want?" Dave sounded peevish.

"He..." Nadine started, but when she saw his eyes, she got almost breathless, she had never seen so much anger in those eyes, not even on the wrestling ring.

"He wanted you back to home, didn't he?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

They were both silent for a moment. When Dave had calmed down a little, he said.

"You are too good for him."

Nadine looked at him flustered and couldn't say anything to that, so she just blurred out.

"I'm quite tired. Today was a busy day and we have an early flight tomorrow."

Dave grinned a little.

"Me too. I can sleep on the couch again."

"No." This time Nadine wasn't going to let him do that. She had noticed how Dave had stretched his back on morning and guessed, that couch was uncomfortable place to sleep.

"I will sleep on the couch, I fit there better."

"No." Dave looked stubborn again.

"You know, that bed of yours is big." Nadine smiled a little. "We can both sleep there."

Dave studied her closely, she was really serious and Dave wanted sleep next to her, but...

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't fondle you." Nadine giggled, though she wasn't sure, if she had will power not to fondle him.

"I don't, but..." Dave hesitated.

"So, that is deal then. Come on, let's go to bed."

Redhead turned to go to bedroom and Dave waited for a moment, so she could change her clothes. Then he went to bedroom and lowered himself other side of the bed.

On the night Nadine woke up for feeling of something heavy on top of her and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Dave had put his arm around her. She smiled sleeply and was asleep again.

At the morning Nadine woke up and when she turned her head, she looked to Daves eyes.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Dave couldn't resist the cute expression in her face and pushed gently his lips to hers. Then he jumped fast out of the bed and turned to woman, who stared at him her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't control myself. It won't happen again. I..."

"Dave." Nadine said smiling a bit.

"I don't want to come between you and Alex. But, I..."

"David!" Nadine said a bit more loud and got his attention. "First, don't be sorry. Second, you're not coming between me and Alex, we had our problems long before you came to picture. And for third, I think I'm in love with someone else... You."

It was Daves turn to stare her.

"You are... In love with me?" He sat on the edge of the bed and when Nadine nodded slightly, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. Then he whispered to her ear.

"I love you too."

Nadine gasped a little and then she pulled away from him.

"Dave, I need you to give me a little time." She was now very serious. "Not too long, maybe one week or two. I have to decide what I'll do with my marriage and everything..."

She asked this, because she still loved Alex, she just wasn't sure should she forgive him. And she had learned to love Dave too. It wasn't good to be Nadine Shelley in that moment, she thought.

Daves heart sunk, but he managed to take a small smile to his lips.

"That can be arranged. Just remember, that what ever you will do, you'll get my whole support."

"I know." She nodded. "Now, shouldn't we get ready and leave to airport?" She smiled and stood up.

"Yes, we should do that." Dave agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

_I own only Nadine._

_Thanks for reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Dave had booked Nadine to same flight with him, so they flew together to their next show. Dave didn't ask Nadine, did she already know what she would do concerning her marriage and Alex. He just hoped that she would do the right decision. He didn't want to push her at any way, she had to do the decision on her own.

Nadine noticed that Dave was very quiet the whole flight, she thought that she knew the reason for it and let him be. She had lot of things in her own mind anyway.

When they arrived to arena, where show was, both Rey and Matt were waiting them outside. Nadine ran to them and hugged both tightly.

"Nadine, are you alright?" Rey sounded worried.

"Yes, I am." She answered. "You have no reason to worry."

"Alex will regret that he was ever born. Jeff will make sure with that." Matt stated.

"So, you didn't get him change his mind?" Nadine grinned a little.

"No." Matt answered. Then he said so quietly, that only Dave, who stood next to him, heard. "Not if I even have tried."

"I'm so happy, that you are here." Nadine said and hugged Matt again.

All four went inside the arena and when Nadine opened women lockerroom door, she met Torries worried eyes. The blonde hugged the redhead and when Nadine had sat down to bench, Stacy asked.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "So, you too know what happened?"

"Yeah, Torrie told me."

"I guess everyone knows already."

"Most of us do." Torrie answered. "But we are all by your side, what ever you do. At least most of us are. And specially Dave..."

"Yes, Dave." Nadine sighed again.

Torrie knew her good friend very well, and she had the feeling that something had happened during her stay at DC.

"Did something happen while you stayed at Daves place?"

Both women looked at Nadine interested. She just sighed again and looked a little lost.

"Nadine?" Torrie really wanted to know, what the thing which made her friend to look so confused and she had never seen Nadine like this.

"Well, we talked a lot and..." She hesitated, but she knew that she could trust these two. "I... I think that I'm fallen in love with him."

"It was a time." Torrie sighed, she wasn't surprised at all. Either was Stacy, who nodded as an agreement.

At Daves lockerroom Rey and Matt stood in the middle of the floor and stared at the big man.

"You are going to say her what?" Rey yelled.

"Yes, she shouldn't take a divorce because of me." Dave sighed. He hated to say that, but he thought that Nadine would do a big mistake, if she would make her decision depending on what he had said to her. His life wasn't so uncompicated either.

"You are not going to say that." Matt barked. "Haven't you seen how unhappy she's been? And Alex hit her, for Gods sakes!"

"She told me that it was the first time that happened. And I doubt he will do that ever again."

"I guess that is true." Matt admitted. "But they had these problems before you even met her. This isn't your fault, not all anyway."

"Alright, I'm not gonna say it." Dave sighed. "She said that she needs time to think things over anyway."

Matt and Rey saw that Dave was scared about what she might decide to do. Rey looked closely at him and said quietly.

"You love her, don't you?"

Dave didn't say anything, but both men knew the answer.

"I hope that she will divorce that bastard." Rey stated before he and Matt left the room.

Nadine had the first match of the evening against Stacy and these two tall women had great time at the ring. Both got their changes to win, but finally Stacy got Nadines shoulders to mat and managed to keep them there until the referee had counted to three. When Nadine stood up, she felt pain in her left ankle and would have fallen down, but she got the grip of ropes and managed to stay on her feet. Stacy and referee, Brian Hebner, saw that and were immediately by her side. They helped her to backstage, where Matt was waiting. He had seen what had happened.

"I can take her to trainer." He said and lifter Nadine to his arms.

"You don't have to carry me."

"It's better to be on safe side." Matt said. "And you're not heavy at all."

While trainer was looking her ankle, Matt bumbed to Dave when he had just left the first aid room.

"How is she?"

"It not bad, she just twisted the ankle a little. She will be alright very soon again." Matt answered. "You should go and ask it yourself."

Dave nodded and entered the first aid room, where Nadine stood with trainers help.

"Ah, Dave." She smiled and before he got the change to say anything, she added. "I should have been more careful, I know. But this isn't so bad."

"Well, that is good to hear. So, are you coming to ringside on our tag team match?"

"No, she isn't." Teddy Long entered the room and both turned to look him. "She should go to hotel and rest that ankle."

"It isn't so bad..." Nadine tried to say.

"No. I can't let you go, not when Randy is raving around. He might do something to you and you are too valuable. We can't take the change that you might injure that ankle more." Teddy was very serious.

"But he won't do anything to me..."

"I know, he has nothing against you." Teddy interrupted her. "But he wants the change against Dave. I guess you two aren't so good friends anymore?" He looked to Dave.

"I guess so." Dave admitted, everyone had seen that coming, that the rivalry between Randy and Dave on stage would effect their lifes off stage too. "Maybe he is right, Nadine."

"But..."

"Please, Nadine." He looked at her seriously.

"Alright I'll go to hotel with Torrie." She sighed.

During the next week both, Nadine and Dave were very silent and three pair of eyes were observing them a little worried. Nadine spoke with Alex on mobile few times and despite they managed to avoid big fights, Nadine didn't know what to do. Alex had begged her to come home, but she thought that what Dave would say, if she would do like her husband asked. Everyone knew that she had to do the decision without any pushing and they didn't speak anything about it when she was present.

Nadine decided finally call to Shane McMahon, who was her good friend and he had helped her to sign in Smackdown. Nadine spoke also to his wife, Marissa, who was also close friend to her. Both said to her that she should take a divorce, specially Shane practically insisted it. Nadine and Shane had a special relationship and despite that everyone knew, that they were close, only few knew what made it so special. Even Alex didn't know that and he had never understood, why Nadine was so close with Shane.

Nadine went still to ring with Dave and that made both of them happy, though maybe some of their fans saw also that something was going on, not only on stage, but also in their private lives. Nadine didn't have her own matches during that week, because she was ordered by Teddy to give the rest to the ankle.

Nadine knew that it was time to do the decision. It was only week ago, when she drove to DC, but she didn't want to delay it anymore. She knew that Dave wanted her to make her mind, though he hadn't said anything, but she could read it of his actions and body language gave him away always when she was present. Also Matt, Rey, Torrie and others would want her to make her mind soon.

She was laying on her bed at hotel, where they had arrived few hours before and she was thinking her life, which had changed radically after Dave had come to Smackdown. Specially it had changed during last three weeks.

_Seasons they come seasons they go _

_Observing them in their perfect flow  
Changing my life as they pass me by  
Drying my tears letting them die  
In the sunrise I am born again  
In the sunset I die again _

What will you do when all fails?  
When you feel like a ship without its sails  
When desperation fills your mind  
And the pain makes you blind  
In my silent truth I scream these words  
THE HOPE IS LOUD!  
Never give up

Seasons of faith's perfection  
Hold on to your good thing  
Every day there's a new chance  
To start once again  
Seasons of faith's perfection  
Forgive yourself  
Let go of the past  
Be gentle, understand...

(Seasons of Faith's Perfection by Stratovarius)

Nadine thought that maybe she really should let the past go. She couldn't make everyone happy, but it was obvious in situations like this. She thought it for a moment and just before she fell asleep, she knew what she will do, and she would let everyone know that on next day, when was Smackdown taping.


	10. Chapter 10

_I own only Nadine._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure that you want to do it like this?" Torrie looked at Nadine, when she had told her, Matt and Rey what she was going to do.

"Yes. Teddy said earlier that it's alright with him." Nadine answered. "I want let everyone else know it like this. Including Alex, maybe this isn't the best way, but still..."

"What about Dave? What he said to this?" Matt looked at redhead.

"He doesn't know anything about this." Nadine sighed a little. "I told him, that I will tell him at the same time as others."

Three others in the room just glanced to each others.

"Alright, I have to go and get ready for the show." Matt sighed and stood up.

He left the room Rey close behind him, then Nadine stated.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Teddy. We have to make it clear, when is time to do my announcement."

After the first match of the night, Matt and Rey were in their room talking with Dave. He tried to ask from these two Nadines good friends, what she was going to do, but they told him nothing. They said that they didn't know either, but Dave wasn't sure if he believed them, he knew that these two were very close to Nadine. There was knock on the door and when Matt went to open it, he first just stared the man, who was behind the door. He was very surprised, but he snapped out of it fast.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

His words got Rey turning fast to the door, and Dave tensed his every muscle and turned his angry eyes to that direction.

"Do you know where Nadine is?" Alex came to room. "Torrie said that she is somewhere here, but she didn't know where exactly."

"She is has some business to take care of in Teddys office." Rey answered and looked angry at Nadines husband. "But like Matt asked, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my wife." He put the emphasis in two last words, when he realized that Dave was sitting on the bench. "Isn't that quite obvious?"

Dave glared the man, who stood next to Matt. He had never met Alex and was almost shocked, when he appeared to room. Dave just stared at him and had really try to calm down, so he wouldn't have jumped up and hit him. But for his satisfaction he saw that Alex had a black eye, he thought that it was courtesy of Jeff Hardy.

"I'll go look for Nadine." Alex said and with that he left the room.

Matt looked to Rey.

"This will be interesting."

"No kidding." Rey answered dryly. "You should go after him. In case he bumps to Nadine."

Nadine turned to Teddy when she was leaving his office.

"Thanks, Teddy. I really appreciate this."

"No problems, Nadine. It's good that you finally can get some kind of solution for the problems you have had." Teddy smiled a little. "I'm waiting everyones reaction with interest."

'So do I' Nadine thought when she closed the door behind her. Then she stood and stared at the man, who was coming towards her.

"Nadine, good that I saw you." Alex smiled and looked at ther beautiful wife. He really hoped that she would forgive him and come back to home with him.

"Why are you here?" She snapped.

Nadine couldn't believe that Alex had come to specifically that show. He had have always bad timing, this wasn't certainly the exception.

"I came to see you. We have to talk."

"I don't have time now. There's something I have to do." Nadine said with serious voice. She wasn't going to change her plans, though Alex had come to surprise visit.

"I want you to come back home with me." Alex said quietly.

"Like I said, I have no time to this now." Nadine sighed. "But I will talk to you later."

She saw Alex's black eye and grinned slightly. Jeff obviously had something to do with it. Then she saw Matt coming towards them and gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Nadine, I have something to talk about." He took her arm. "Excuse me, Alex. This is just between us two."

He led Nadine away from Alex.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt had concerned look in his eyes. "Specially now, when Alex is here."

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to do this." She said quietly. "Did you know that Alex is coming?"

"No, I didn't. I doubt that Jeff knew either."

"Well, we can't do anything to that anymore." She sighed. "I'm not happy with Alex being here, but what can I do? I have to go ring now."

Matt nodded and watched after the redhead, when she went towards the entrance. She saw Bob behind the curtains and when she had hugged him, her entrance song started to flow from speakers. She took a deep breath and stepped infront audience feeling everyones surprise. She walked down the ramp trying to get her breathing in control by singing the first verse of her entrance song in her head.

She got to ring and when Tony Chimell gave the mic to her, he whispered something and she nodded, the she took few seconds to breath properly.

"Alright, you all probably think, that what is she doing there on the ring. The next match should start already." Nadine started. "But I have something to tell you all, including our own Smackdown crew. It won't take too long." She took a short pause when audience was yelling.

"Most of you know, that I have had some personal problems. And when I started to work with Batista, things just got worse." She took a deep breath.

"Batista, I love to work with you. I love my job and I feel like it has just come better during these few months. I like being here in Smackdown and I love all the fans." Again she stopped to listen how audience yelled and she heard also Nadine – chants. She smiled a little.

"And then, Alex. What can I say? You are my husband. We have had some bad times and some good times. I didn't expect that you will be here tonight, but there you are in backstage. I still love you, we have been together almost four years and I guess the first love will never die."

On the backstage almost everyone tensed, they didn't still know where Nadine was going with this. Except Torrie, Rey and Matt, who were only ones who knew what Nadine was going to say. Matt glanced to Alex, who had a cocky smile on his lips. Then he noticed that Dave had stood up and took his arm stopping him.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"To lockerroom." Dave said and Matt saw, that he thought that Nadine would go back to Alex.

"No. Wait, she isn't finished yet."

Then Dave heard Nadine saying his name again.

"Dave..." This was the first time when she used his firstname in public. "You have been here for me the whole time. Like all my good friends. The thing what I said a week ago to you... I meant it. I really do feel like that."

"So, Alex... I'm sorry, but I can't go on like this. I love my job and you just don't seem to understand it." She took again a deep breath. "I will send the divorce papers to you as soon as possible."

After saying that Nadine heard that audience was yelling more loudly than before, if possible. She waited some seconds and raised the mic infront her mouth.

"So, you are surely waiting the next match." She smiled a little. "I was asked to announce it, so here it goes."

Bobs music started and while he was coming to ring she announced.

"This match in scheduled for one fall. Coming to ring is my dear friend, from Mobile, Alabama. The Alabama Slama, Harcore Holly!"

When Bob got to the ring he hugged Nadine and whispered.

"Good for you, Red. Everyone back there are happy. At least almost everyone."

Then he took the mic from Nadine.

"So, quite a news you got for us, Nadine." He smiled. "But I think you have a riot in your hands, when you get back there." He nodded towards backstage and gave the mic back to Nadine.

"Matt, Rey, I told you. No ass kicking at backstage!" She giggled and when Sylvains music hit the arena, she continued.

"Approaching the ring is, from Montreal, Canada. Sylvan!"

When Nadine left the ring she headed to backstage, where Torrie and Stacy came immediately to her. They hugged the redhead and then a small smile came to Stacys lips.

"I knew that you will do the right decision."

Nadine just nodded and glanced to Torrie.

"Alex is raving there in lockerroom area. Burchill, Eddie and Chris are trying to calm him down." The blonde said. "Matt and Rey are just glaring at him at sidelines." She added before Nadine had time ask about them.

"I should have guessed." Nadine sighed continued her way to lockerrooms with Stacy and Torrie, when she looked to both of them. "Where's Dave?"

"He locked himself to his lockerroom after your little speech." Torrie smiled. "Maybe you should go and see him."

Nadine nodded and went to knock on Daves door. It took few seconds before he opened it and when he saw the redhead standing behind his door, he grapped her arm and pulled her in the room, then the door was slammed close.

They stared each others few seconds and then Dave took her to tight hug.

"You should have said something to me." He said quietly.

"I know, but I just couldn't... I guess though, that this is what you all hoped I would do."

"Yes, it is... But Alex isn't too happy." Dave said and stroked gently her cheek.

"Yeah, that's quite obvious." Nadine sighed. "I guess I have to deal with him tonight, actually right now."

Dave nodded and followed her. It wasn't too difficult for Nadine to find Alex, because she heard him yelling and a male voice saying in British accent.

"Alex, I don't know you. I have been here so short time, but I know Nadine. This was what we all expected. She has been clearly unhappy with you, even I've noticed it."

"Burchill is right, Alex. I've known her for years and ...Ah, Nadine." Matt saw her appearing to door with Dave. He went to her and took her at his embrace.

"Be careful with Alex." He whispered.

She nodded and turned to her angrily glaring husband.

"So, you had to take our marriage to public." Alex snapped. "That was quite low, even from you."

Dave tensed and took few steps forward, when Rey and Chris stood ready to take a hold of Alex, in case he would move even an inch.

"It has been public for months now, if you haven't noticed." Nadine sighed. " I thought, that this is the only way I could get you realize the truth."

"What is the truth, Nadine?" Alex sounded sarcastic.

"The truth is..." She hesitated a moment. "The truth is, that though I still love you in some level, things have changed. I have someone else I love, even more than I loved you." She squeezed Daves hand tightly.

There it was, out and the open. Quite a many in the room seemed surprised, but not Rey and Matt, they had known this earlier.

"You bastard, you stole my wife!" Alex yelled and was about to jump on Dave, but Rey was quicker and tackled him causing him to fall down. It took only seconds from Matt to react and he sat on top of Alex, who was lying on floor.

While Alex was yelling insults under him, Matt looked to Nadine.

"Where are you going to stay now? You can't go home."

"I guess I can't. I have to get my stuff out of there anyway." She sighed.

"You can always come to Cameron. I and Jeff would love that."

"I don't know..." Nadine grinned a little. "I doubt I would have the patience for both, live with you, and be with you on the road also."

"Ha-ha." Matt stated dryly.

"She will be staying with me." Dave said with the voice which took no objections.

Nadine turned her amazed gaze to him.

"I am?"

"Good. That's settled then." Matt said standing up and letting Alex to stood up also. He, Chris and Rey were still watching him in alert.

"And I have nothing to say to this?" Alex asked.

"No!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"Do I?" Nadine smiled a little.

"Do you have something against that arragement?" Dave asked.

"Well, not really..."

"So, that is the deal then. We can get your stuff from Detroit when we have time."

Nadine nodded and looked then to Matt.

"Don't you have match next?"

Matt let you some kind of scream and before he ran out the room, he said so quietly that only Nadine and Dave could heard.

"You don't have a match tonight, Nadine. You should go to hotel right now with Torrie and Stacy." Nadine nodded, she would happily do what her good friend adviced.


	11. Chapter 11

_I own only Nadine._

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Next morning Nadine went to knock on Daves door. When he had let her in, he turned to her very serious look in his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. So alright than I can in this situation."

"I see your point. I divorced three years ago. It was hard time for me."

Nadine nodded and sat on the couch.

"Are you coming with same flight with us?"

"Yeah, I am." Dave kept a pause and continued then. " What you said yesterday on show. That you have someone who you love more than Alex..."

"Yes, I did mean it." She smiled. "I said it already in DC. I love you."

Without a word Dave bent down a little and pushed his lips on hers. After a moment he pulled back and looked at smiling Nadine.

"I love you too." He said quietly.

"Can I really stay in your place when we aren't on the road?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be happy otherwise."

"I can start look for own appartment as soon as possible."

"You don't have to hurry. You can stay with me as long as you want." Dave was sure that he wanted her stay as long as possible, maybe even rest of her life with him.

"But if you don't have patience to watch my face in home also." She smiled a little.

"I could never get bored to your beautiful face." Dave was very serious when he continued. "I was thinking, that I can contact my lawyer, in case you don't have anyone to take care of your divorce."

"I'll find someone. You don't need to worry about that." Nadine hadn't even thought getting a lawyer yet, and it came to her mind that maybe she really should do that.

"He took care of my divorce also. He is very good." Dave said. "I can give his number anyway."

Nadine just nodded and when she had left the room, Dave decided to give a call to his lawyer, so that Nadine didn't have to think getting one anymore.

On Monday Nadine, Torrie, Dave and Rey watched RAW taping and Nadine wasn't too happy, when she heard Lita talking about her decision infront of audience. Nadine had been friends with Lita, or Amy, as she knew her better, but after what happened between Matt and Amy, they weren't in touch anymore. Nadine was actually still pissed to her.

"Don't mind her. She's just trash talking bitch." Torrie looked at Nadine.

"I know. And she should be quiet about these things after what she did to Matt." Nadine was very angry and Dave put his arm to her shoulders.

"Relax, you can't do anything to this."

"If she will continue it, I might come up to something." Nadine muttered.

"So Nadine. Will you go to DC with Dave after the show tomorrow?" Rey knew the answer, but he asked it anyway.

"Yeah, I do. Though I think that I have to go to Detroit quite soon. My stuff are still there." She sighed a little, she was really moving out of the house, which she Alex bought a little over year ago.

"You made the right decision, chica." Rey watched to redhead.

"Yeah, I know." Nadine smiled a little and gave a gentle kiss to Dave.

Next day they had a house show and Nadine was getting ready for her own match when Matt entered divas lockerroom.

"For heaven's sake Matt, why don't you knock?" Stacy snapped. "What if someone of us haven't had clothes on?"

"I kind of hoped, that it would been so." Matt grinned. "But I had no luck this time."

"Let this be the very last time, when you pull something like that." Stacy wasn't happy at all, because if Matt would have come few minutes earlier, he would have seen her in lingerie.

"Did you want something?" Stacy glared at Matt.

"I just came to see how my girls are doing." He grinned.

"So, you don't have anything useful to do?" Nadine turned to him.

"Not really... Nadine, you are absolutely gorgeous!" Matt looked at his friend, who was in her ring outfit.

"Thank you. But I have to go, my match starts soon."

"Oh yeah, I spoke with Jeff. He told me that Alex was raving mad yesterday at Impact." Matt looked Nadine waiting for her reaction.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise." She sighed. "I know him too well. But, really I have to go. I just hope that Mercury and Nitro aren't at ringside."

When Nadine got to ring and were waiting for Melina, she was happy when she saw that she came alone towards the ring. It was again easy match for Nadine, Bob had trained her well and she knew almost all the tricks.

Soon after the show Nadine and Dave went to airport and flew to Washington DC for couple of days. On the first day Nadine did some shopping, because almost all her stuff were still in Detroit. In the evening, when Nadine and Dave were watching TV, her mobile chirped. Though it was Alex who called, she answered.

"Where are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm at DC." Nadine answered, she knew that it was no point in lying to him.

"I figured so." Alex sounded very sour. "So, what's up with this all I can see you only when Dave or your lawyer is present- shit?"

Nadine had no idea what he was talking about, and she was silent for a few seconds.

"What are you talking about?" She asked amazed and glanced to Dave, who was looking at her closely.

"Ah, lover boy hasn't told you." Alex was sarcastic. "I got today a letter from your, and apparently he is also Daves, lawyer. I can't see you if he or Dave aren't present."

"But, I don't..."

Dave took her arm and said quietly.

"I called my lawyer, he takes care of everything."

Nadine was flustered, but managed still give an answer to her husband.

"Yeah, we have same lawyer. He took also care of Daves divorce."

"Why do you need lawyer in the first place? We could talk. Just come back home."

"No, I won't come back." Nadine got a bit annoyed. "We will anyway sit down and talk, when we both have time."

"But..."

"I really have to go. Bye now, Alex." With that she disconnected.

Then he looked at Dave without saying a word, he could read her thoughts from her face anyway.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you."

"You should have." Nadine said serious expression in her face. "Now Alex might think that we have some issues between us, and he has some kind of changes to get me back."

"But does it matter?" Dave got a little worried. "You aren't going back, are you?"

"No, I'm absolutely not going back."

"I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you about this." Dave felt a little bad, because he hadn't told about it to Nadine, but when smile came to her face, he felt a little better.

"It doesn't matter. Actually I'm happy, that you did this."

On next day they just spent time together and Dave showed some more of his hometown to Nadine. She realized, that it was the place, where she really wanted to live, though she did like Detroit too, but she had no real reason to go back and live there rest of her life.

On Friday Dave and Nadine flew to next town on tour together. They went to show straight from airport and when Nadine entered divas lockerroom, Stacy turned to her.

"Ah, hey. How was DC?"

"It's nice place." Nadine grinned. "I specially like Daves house."

"I thought so too." Stacy giggled. "So, you had great time?"

"Yeah, we did." She smiled. "Have you seen Rey or Bob?"

"Bob came at the same time when I. I have no idea, where Rey is." Stacy answered. "By the way, where's Torrie?"

"I guess she's coming soon. Peter is coming with her today."

Nadine was glad that Peter came with Torrie, because she hadn't seen him for a while and she had always liked him. Nadine went to see Bob and when they had talked a while, she saw Rey when she was going back to lockerroom.

"Hi, Rey. How are Angie and Dominik?" She asked when she had hugged her good friend.

"They are just great." Rey smiled. "How was DC?"

"Great." Nadine grinned. "Dave arranged so that his lawyer takes care of my divorce. Alex got nervous breakdown for that."

"Yeah, Dave told me. So, Alex called?"

"Yeah, he did. Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"I figured that Dave wants to tell you himself." Rey answered. "But it is a good thing, right?"

"Yes, it is." Nadine admitted.

"I'll talk you later, I have some things to do." Rey said when he saw JBL going few steps from them.

When Nadine got back to lockerroom, she saw that Torrie and Peter had arrived and she hugged them both.

"Gosh Peter, it's so nice to see you." She looked at man, who was known as Billy Kidman, when he was in WWE.

"You look good, Nadine. I'm sorry about what has happened to you lately." Peter looked at redhead.

"Well, I guess it was just waiting the last straw." She grimaced a little.

"But I heard, that you have found a new love already." Peter grinned. "Torrie told me that you are now staying at DC, more specifically at Dave's."

"Yes, I am. He is a very special guy." Nadine blushed a little.

"I'm happy for you. He is a way better man than Alex." Peter looked now at her serious expression in his face. He had been a little worried about her, but wasn't anymore, because he saw that she was really happy for a long time.

Dave had a match that night and Nadine went with him to ring side. That night his opponent was Orlando Jordan, who glared at Nadine when the bell rang and was going to her direction, when Dave grapped him and match got started. Dave was totally in control the whole match, but when Orlando managed somehow do a spinebuster to him, he landed on wrong way and Nadine heard him gasping of pain. With help of Nadines little distraction, Dave managed still to win the match and Nadine went straight to him, when the match was over.

"What happened?" She was very worried.

"I hurt my back." He grimaced.

"Is it bad?"

"I can't say yet."

Couple of referees helped Dave backstage and Nadine followed them. She was still worried and when Dave went to see trainer, she went with him. The trainer adviced Dave to go hospital and see a specialist there. Nadine went with him to hospital and doctor there told Dave that he could wrestle, if he was very careful and he would have to cancel some of his scheduled matches.

When Nadine and Dave were back hotel, Nadine signed to same room with Dave, partly because she knew that Peter and Torrie were staying in same room, but mostly because Dave asked her to do that. Nadine fussed around Dave the whole evening, and finally Dave said.

"Have you seen Matt yet?"

"No."

"You should go to see him." He certainly didn't want to say straight to her face, that she was fussing too much, so he did it at pleasant way.

"Are you sure?" Nadine looked doubtful. "Your back..."

"Don't worry, it's not so bad that you think." Dave smiled a little. "Just go see him."

"Alright, I'll be soon back." She said when she was going to door.

"You don't have to hurry."

Nadine knocked on Matts door and when he had opened it, she saw Rey sitting on the couch.

"Ah, Rey. Are you two sharing the room?"

"Yes we are." Rey grinned. "I'm the only one who can tolerate Matt on the same hotelroom."

"You aren't so easy piece of cake either." Matt grinned. "So, Nadine what gives us this pleasure?"

"I guess Dave got bored to my fussing." She smiled a little.

"Oh, yes. How is the big mans back?" Matt looked at Nadine.

"He says that it's better than I think. And the doctor said that he can wrestle, if he is careful."

"That is good to hear." Rey stated.

They talked a while, and when Nadine was leaving the room, Matt stopped her.

"Oh, Nadine. I spoke with Helms and he told, that Amy has been saying certain things about you in couple of house shows as well."

Nadine sighed, she should have known that her former friend wouldn't let this thing between her, Dave and Alex just go like that.

"What is her problem?"

"She enjoys torturing others emotionally." Matt said dryly. "Are you gonna do something with this?"

"I don't know, Matt. I don't know." Then Nadine stepped to corridor and went back to her and Daves room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

The next houseshow was in Chigaco, where Alex's sister lived. Nadine had talked with her and she was coming to show. They were still friends, althought Nadine and Alex were taking divorce. Alex's sister, Nicole was of course disappointed about it, but she had ensured Nadine that she wasn't mad about it. She understood Nadine, because she knew how difficult and jealous Alex could be. They had agreed that she would see Nadine after her match, which was first of that show. Nadines match was against Stacy and when both women were getting ready for the match. Dave came to divas lockerroom with Matt.

"Hey." Nadine gave a gentle kiss to Dave.

"For heavens sake, you saw fifteen minutes ago. Do you have to kiss all the time?" Matt puffed.

"I like kissing him." Nadine smiled.

"Too much information, sweetie." Matt grinned.

"But don't you kiss Ashley always when you see her?" Nadine teased him.

"Yeah, but we don't spend every minute together, like you two do." Matt stated. "Talking of Ashley... You are a woman."

"Yeah, she is. At least last time I checked." Dave grinned.

"Dave!" Nadine gasped.

"I so didn't want to hear that." Matt glared at him. "So, I pretend that you didn't say it."

Stacy and Torrie giggled while Nadine tried to get herself together again.

"What you wanted to ask about Ashey?" Nadine glanced at still grinning Dave. "Before you were so rudely interrupted."

"She's having birthday soon. What do you women usually want for present?"

"You did buy birthday presents to Amy, didn't you? You should know that." Nadine looked at him a bit amazed.

"Yeah, but Ashley is... Different, she's more human and feminine." Matt tried to explain. He had no idea what he should get for Ashley, who was totally different than Amy.

Nadine nodded and thought it for a moment and then she turned to Torrie, Stacy and Jillian, who were all thinking that also.

"Jewellery." Nadine said.

"Romantic dinner. Peter treats me always one, when it's my birthday."

"Sexy lingerie." Stacy giggled.

"Lots of roses and quality time with boyfriend." Jillian said and grinned. "And maybe a beautiful pair of earings."

"You women are so demanding." Matt sighed.

"Yeah, and you men aren't?" Stacy said when all four women glared at him.

"I... I didn't mean it like that. I..." Matt tried somehow save his neck.

"Too late, Matt." Dave laughed. "You are now in black list."

"Stace, we have to kick his ass later. Our match starts soon and then I will see Nicole." Nadine stated.

"Oh, yeah. You told that Alex's sister is here. Are you sure that you should see her?" Torrie asked.

"Yes, Nicole is alright. She said that though she is disappointed, she understands me."

"That's good."

Dave was going to ringside watch the match and when they stepped out of the curtains after Stacy, audience began a loud Nadine and Batista cheering. Nadine smiled, when Dave took her hand and helped her to ring.

When the match started, both women were first just observing each others and then Stacy started by a fast kick. They both had their changes and Dave was giving some advices to Nadine from ringside. They had a great match and finally Stacy did a legdrop, which stunned Nadine for a moment and she got the win. Dave helped Nadine up and after she had ensured him that she was alright, they left the ring.

In the lockerroom, Stacy turned to Nadine, when she entered.

"I hope that legdrop wasn't too hard. It just got a bit out of control."

"Don't worry about it, I'm alright." She answered.

After Nadine had took a shower and got dressed, she went to arenas cafeteria, where she had agreed to meet Nicole. She had to give signatures on her way there, because some fans recognized her and some women came to say to her that she had done right decision conserning Alex. She smiled and thanked them. When she was at cafeterias door, she saw Nicole immediately and went to her.

"Good to see you, Nadine." Her sister in law hugged her. "You look gorgeous like always."

"So do you. How are you?" Nadine answered and sat down.

They tried to talk, but they were interrupted almost constanly, because always someone recognised Nadine.

"I think I can get you to backstage. There we can talk in peace." Nadine finally said. " Do you want to come?"

"Of course. Maybe I can meet the man, who you are seeing now?" She saw a little concerned expression in Nadines face and laughed a little. "Don't worry. Like I have said, I do understand you."

"I can introduce to Dave and others." Nadine smiled a little.

"Good. So, what are we waiting for?"

Nadine got Nicole backstage and when they were going to divas lockerroom, they saw Rey and Matt. Nicole and Matt knew each others already, but she introduced Rey to her. When they had changed few words, Nadine looked at Nicole.

"So, do you want to meet Dave?"

"Of course!" She almost squeaked.

"He doesn't have match today, so I'm not sure where he is now..." Then Nadine saw Bob. "Hey, Bob!"

He came to them and Nadine introduced him to Nicole, then she asked.

"Have you seen Dave lately?"

"Yeah, I just saw him going to Reys lockerroom."

"Alright, so you will see Matt and Rey again." Nadine grinned to Nicole. "Thanks, Bob."

Nadine knocked on Reys room and when he had let them in, Nadine turned smiling to Nicole, who was staring Dave.

"So, Nicole. This is Dave Batista. Dave, Alex's sister, Nicole Shelley."

"Gosh, I don't wonder at all that you dumbed my jealous brother. He is much more gorgeous than in TV." Nicole whispered before she shaked hands with Dave.

"I guess he is." Nadine whispered back.

When they had talked a while, Nadine went to introduce Nicole to divas and then they talked until the show was over.

"It was so great to see you." Nicole said to Nadine when she was going to her car. "We have to stay in touch, despite that you are divorcing Alex."

"Yeah, I would like that." Nadine answered and hugged her. "See you soon again."

"I'm sure we will." Nicole said getting to her car and grinned. "I want to come more often to watch your shows."

Nadine just laughed and waved her hand when Nicole pulled out of the parking place.

Dave didn't have matches on that weeks shows, because Teddy wanted him to give a little rest to his back. He did some appearances in ring though. Nadine in the other hand had two matches against Jillian, which she won both.

On Monday they watched again RAW and Amy was again talking about Nadines divorce and she said also that Nadine had not really proved her self, because she was in Smackdown and she had no real divas as an opponent there. Nadine still was a bit hesitant to do anything, but Amy really started to bug her. And that isn't enough that Amy was talking about her, also Adam Copeland had somethings to say about Dave and Heavyweight Championship title.

On Tuesday in the show, when she had just finished her call to Candice Michelle, who had told her that Amy and Adam just didn't shut up, she growled.  
"That is enough, I want that bitch."

Torrie and Stacy looked at her.

"Amy?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, I have had enough." She said and left the lockerroom.  
When she was going to Teddys office she saw Dave, who looked at her questioningly.  
"Amy has again said things about me. I'm going to talk about it to Teddy; maybe he can do something about this." Nadine explained. Dave decided that it was best that he went too, so they entered Teddys office together.

"I want that bitch!" Nadine went straight to the point.

"And who may that be?" Teddy asked calmly, though he suspected that he knew that already:  
"Amy, Lita. What ever she calls herself nowadays. I want her!" Nadine yelled.  
Teddy smiled a little, this was that Nadine who he knew.

"I can call Shane and ask, if he can arrange that. Though I suspect, that all I need to do is mention your name." Teddy smiled a little. "As we all know, you are some kind of weak point for him."

Nadine smiled also, she knew it. Shane McMahon had helped her to Smackdown by talking to his father and she was good friend with him and his wife, Marissa.

Nadine glanced to Dave, who knew that Nadine and Shane were friends, but she hadn't told him everything. This was new to him and he seemed a little surprised, but also a bit amused.

"But Nadine." Teddy continued. "I can't let you go alone to the RAW ring and face both, Adam and Amy. You have to take someone with you."

"I'm going with her." Dave said with voice, which took no objections.

"Are you sure?" Nadine looked at him.

"Yes, we are together on stage and off stage. I'm coming with you." He said. "And I have issues with Copeland, as you very well know."

"But your back..." Nadine wanted him to come with her, but she was still a little worried about his back.

"It is alright." Dave answered calmly.

Nadine didn't believe him totally, but she nodded still.

"Alright, I'll call Shane and then I let you know what we have decided." Teddy said. "And anyway next week Dave and some other of our guys will go crash the party in RAW, so I can name you in that roster."

Nadine nodded and they left Teddys office. Then she went to ring with Dave, who spoke about next weeks Smackdown invasion to RAW for a moment, but he didn't mention anything about Nadine or her coming with them.

"So, what Teddy said?" Torrie asked when Nadine went back to divas lockerroom.

"He said that he will call Shane." Nadine smiled a little.

"Oh yeah, Shane O'Mac is now GM in RAW. I almost forgot." Torrie grinned. "You will get what you want. That man can't say no to you."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. He does everything you want to." Torrie giggled. "You have pulled the right strings."

"All I want is kick Amys ass." Nadine said dryly.

"You will get the change to do that, I'm sure."

When Dave and Nadine were at hotel, Dave looked at her when they were watching TV and said a little amusement in his voice.

"So, you haven't told me that you are a weak point for Shane McMahon."

"Well, everyone says that I am, but I don't know. He's a good friend." She laughed a little. "Are you jealous?" Although she said it playfully, she was little scared, because she knew that she could not be with the man who was jealous of her. Alex had been enough.

"Should I be?" Dave raised his eyebrows, he knew that he should never show it to her, if he was jealous. He didn't want to make same mistake Alex had done.

"Well, Shane is quite handsome guy and he is McMahon." Nadine giggled.

"And married." Dave grinned.

"Yeah, that is the bad point here." She grinned. "But what ever can happen. I have him around my little finger."

"So you have me too." Dave got a little more serious. "I love you, Nadine."

"I love you too." Nadine kissed him. "And you are much more handsome than Shane."

* * *

_Yes indeed, in this story Bischoff is already fired and Shane McMahon is the GM in RAW._

_And other thing... What ever I might write about Lita (or Amy) in this story, don't get me wrong, I actually like her, despite what happened with Matt... And Edge... Well, I don't know what to think about him anymore, his character has come a bit weird..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Only one I own is Nadine, others belong to WWE._

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 13**

In Taboo Tuesday Dave had a match against Coach, Golddust and Vader. Nadine wasn't there with him, because she had some errands to run in Detroit and she watched the event from TV. She stayed in her and Alex's appartment, because she knew that Alex wouldn't be there. She knew that she had to talk with him at some point, but she didn't want to do it quite yet.

She was very dissapointed, when she saw that Edge managed to squirm himself out of the match against Matt and Rey, but she was happy when she saw Matt and Rey to win Snitsky – who had 'replaced' Edge – and Chris Masters. Nadine was extremely happy seeing Dave to destroy Coatch, Golddust and Vader, but she had waited nothing less, than Dave win that match anyway. Nadine knew that Daves back was again in good health and she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Nadine got all her things done in Detroit and then she flew to Washington DC. When she arrived at Daves house, she noticed that he was there already. When she got inside the house, she was immediately in Daves tight embrace.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She gave him a kiss. "That was great match in Taboo Tuesday."

"I guess it was. Though, Coach, the gold guy and big red truck weren't so tough opponents, as they self might think." Dave laughed.

Next couple of days Dave and Nadine spent in Washington DC. She met the lawyer and they talked how they would arrange her divorce. She didn't want anything from Alex and he could keep the house. She wanted this to be as painless as possible and hoped that Alex would agree with it.

Nadines brother brought some of her things from Detroit and kept her 'I told you so'- speech, but Nadine didn't wait anything less from him. Her brother, Thomas, had never liked Alex. He seemed to come along with Dave quite well, though. Thomas also told her, that he had seen Alex and he had begged him to talk to Nadine and ask her to go back home. Thomas had said only that his sister had finally done the right decision.

Just before Nadine and Dave were leaving back to tour, her mobile chirped and when she saw 'Shane Mc' blinking on display, she grinned.

"Well, well. Shane McMahon. What gives me this pleasure?" She answered.

"Hi, Nadine. How are you doing?" Shane laughed a little.

"I'm alright. Back on the road soon again. How are you and Marissa?"

"We are all well. Marissa just keeps nagging me that I have to help you with your divorce." Shane sighed. "Any progress in that front?"

"Yeah, I spoke with lawyer yesterday and papers are soon in."

"Well, that's good, I think."

"Yes it is." Nadine laughed a little. "So, was there some special reason you called?"

"What? Do I need a special reason when I call to my favourite girl? After my wife of course." Shane sounded amused.

"Of course you don't." Nadine laughed and glanced to Dave, who seemed a little restless. "But we have to leave soon to airport."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Dave."

"Yes, I did hear that you have found a new man so quickly. I just hope that it would be me..." Shane sighed. "But Dave is the second best choice."

"Shane." Nadine laughed. "You are prattling."

"Sorry, sweetie." Shane laughed. "There was reason for this call, indeed. This freud between you and Amy."

"Yes?" Nadine got interested.

"I spoke with Teddy and we came to conclusion that you and Dave will have a match against Amy and Adam."

"Yes!" Nadine yelled and Dave glanced to her, he had become interested about what these two were talking.

"Good that you are happy about it." Shane laughed. " Teddy has the plan, he will give it to you and explain it. You will come with Dave and others to our next taping and tell about the match to Amy, Adam and rest of us."

"So no one knows about this before hand?"

"No, only me, dad and Teddy."

"That sounds good." Nadine was really happy about what she heard. "I owe you one, Shane."

"No you don't, sweetie. It is enough, that you will come visit RAW and I'll see you. It's ages when I saw you last time. And I'm not counting the times I've seen you in telly." He laughed.

"Thank you so much, Shane." Nadine said. "But we really have to go now. We'll see soon."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to that. And Nadine, if Dave doesn't satisfy you, I'm always here."

"Shane!" Nadine laughed. " You are bad! I'm going to disconnect now. Behave yourself."

"I will try. Bye, sweetie." Shane laughed.

When Nadine had closed her mobile, Dave looked at her.

"What did he say?"

She told him what Shane had said leaving some things out what Dave didn't have to know.

"That sounds good." Dave said. "But Shane McMahon does never anything, when he doesn't gain something out of it himself. What he wants you to do to pay this?"

Nadine watched closely Dave, who looked a little worried.

"Nothing. He just wants to see me. He is a good friend."

"Are you sure that it is all he wants?"

"Yes, don't worry. And Marissa keeps him in tight leash." Nadine answered and gave him a kiss.

Dave was still a little doubtful, but decided let the thing go, at least for now.

When Dave and Nadine arrived to next show, they went straight to Teddys office.

"Hey Teddy. Shane called me and said that you two had come to terms with this all Amy and Adam thing." Nadine said when they entered the room.

"Yes, he said that he'll call you." Teddy said. "Please, sit down."

"We came to solution that the match is you and Dave against Amy and Adam." Teddy continued looking to Nadine.

"That sounds good." She agreed and glanced to Dave, who nodded. "But how is your back injury?"

"There is no problems in my back anymore." Dave raised his eyesbrows. "Like you very well know."

Teddy gave them couple of papers.

"You have a very good deal there." He smiled. "Like I said, all I had to do was mention your name and Shane practically ate from my hand, and agreed everything I succested."

"Thanks, Teddy." Nadine and Dave stood up and left the office.

Nadine and Dave went to Matt and Reys lockerroom and told them what both, Shane and Teddy had said. They looked over the papers and then Dave watched at Nadine.

"Like Teddy said, this is very good deal. Are you sure Shane doesn't want a payback?"

"Yes I am sure." Nadine sounded a bit peevish.

"I just thought that should you do this after all."

"I think it's too late to back out."

"Maybe, but if you are so good friends with Shane, you could talk to him."

Matt and Rey changed glances and then Nadine stood up, and ran out of the room without saying a word. Rey stood up and ran after her cursing at the same time in Spanish. Dave recogniced his own name and words 'puta' and 'idiot' before he was out of the room. Matt glared at Dave and didn't look too happy.

"What is the matter with you?" He was angry. "You should know better not to say what you said. That is one of the main reasons, why Nadine and Alex are taking divorce. Alex doubts her actions and is jealous."

"I'm not doubting her. I'm just worried."

"I understand that, but you are a bit jealous too, aren't you?" Matt looked at him closely.

"I... Maybe I am." Dave admitted.

"Don't ever show that to her. She won't stand it." Matt said a bit fiercely.

"I know. I try not to show it." Dave said quietly.

"Now you should go after her and apologize." Matt said sternly.

"I have no time. I have to go to ring and shut Randys mouth." He sighed.

"But after that."

Dave nodded and then he left the room hoping that Nadine would forgive him.

"Come on, chica. You know that Dave is just worried about you." Rey sat on divas lockerroom and tried to talk to Nadine, who was a little hurt because what Dave had said.

"He's right. Dave is nothing like Alex, he believes in you." Torrie looked at the redhead.

"It didn't sound like that." Nadine muttered.

"He wasn't thinking what he said. He wants to kick Adams ass as much as you want do that to Amy." Rey said.

"I know that. But if he is jealous because I'm friends with Shane, I can't take it."

"I'm sure he isn't. He loves you and you love him."

"Yeah. But..."

"No buts, chica." Rey glanced to monitor in the room and saw Dave walking to ring, where Randy had just talked about Heavyweight Championship. "You should go to wait that Dave comes from ring and say that you are sorry, that you ran out of the room."

Nadine sighed, she knew that Rey was right, like always. He had been a father figure for her from the very beginning when she came to Smackdown, and she rarely doubted his words. When Nadine had left the room, Rey told Torrie about the match between Nadine and Amy.

"But why Shane hasn't done anything to finish Amys mocking? We all know what kind of relationship he and Nadine have." Torrie wondered.

"Yes, I and Matt have been thinking same." Rey said. "We came to conclusion, that Shane wants Nadine to answer this someway."

"And now he got what he wanted." Torrie added.

"I just hope that, if she tells Dave what happened just after she signed to Smackdown, that he understands." Rey sounded worried.

"She won't tell it, at least not yet. Even Alex doesn't know. And the secret is safe with us and Hardys." Torrie said confidently.

"But if Shane says something..."

"He won't. In that case he would not lost only Nadine, he would loose almost everything." Torrie said. "There is too much to loose even for McMahon."

When Dave came from ring, he saw Nadine leaning on wall backstage and she was trying to listen what Randy was saying to her, but when she saw Dave, her eyes locked to his.

"Orton." Dave went to them. " Leave us."

Randy glared at Dave, but then he shrugged and left towards his lockerroom.

"I hope that Randy wasn't bothering you."

"No, he wasn't." Nadine smiled weakly. "Specially when he knows how rude you sometimes are."

"I'm sorry about what I said." Dave looked straight to her eyes.

"I know... Maybe I over reacted a bit." Nadine sighed. "But if you are jealous of Shane..."

"Nadine." Dave interrupted her and took her hands on his. "I am not jealous."

"Good, because in case you were, I couldn't take it." Nadine was very serious.

"I know, darling." Dave said quietly and bent to give her a kiss, then he took her hand. "Want to go back to hotel already? We have to fly tomorrow morning early to RAW show."

"Yeah. Oh, I have to talk to Mattie first. Can you wait a sec?"

Dave nodded and looked after the redhead, who walked towards Rey and Matts lockerroom. She knocked on door and when she entered the room, she turned to Matt.

"Matt, I want you to teach me Twist of Fate."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Nadine, Dave, Matt, Rey, JBL, Randy and Bobby Lashley arrived to RAW's next taping, others went to lockerroom, which was reserved for them and Nadine and Dave stood on the corridor. They had both already changed clothes in hotel and Dave just couldn't get his eyes off Nadine. She was stunning in her knee long blue skirt, white T-shirt and dark blue jacket, her red hair was in bun. She was all business, like Dave in his dark suit.

"Nadine!"

Nadine turned when she heard Shane McMahon's voice and then she was in tight embrace.

"My God, Nadine. You are absolutely... Words aren't enough to describe how beautiful you look." Shane looked at her eyes glowing and Dave didn't like that.

"You look good like always." Nadine smiled.

"Dave." Shane nodded to him. "Amy and Adam doesn't know yet that you are here."

"Good. I called Candice, so she knows. As well does Ashley and Cena." Nadine said.

"Yeah, Cena just asked that are you here already. He wants to see you, Nadine."

"And I want to see him." Nadine answered. "Can you tell us where his lockerroom is?"

"Yeah, it's just around the corner." Shane waved his had on that direction. "I have to go now, but I'll let you know when your time is go to ring."

"Good, thanks Shane." Nadine looked to his eyes. "For everything."

"This is my pleasure. You are so gorgeous, that I would like to see you more here in RAW." Shane said and stroke gently her arm.

"Keep your hands off, McMahon." Dave grunted, he couldn't take it anymore.

"You should listen to him, Shane. He can kick your ass from here to Alaska." Nadine giggled.

"You are lucky bastard, Batista. Don't let her go, one man has done that mistake already." Shane said and then he turned to Nadine again. "I'll see you soon." With that he continued his way.

"He's always been like that, don't mind him." Nadine said when she saw Dave glaring after Shane. "I'll go see John. Want to come too?"

"No, I'm going to talk to guys."

"Okay, I'll come to our lockerroom soon."

Nadine knocked on door where stood sign 'John Cena' and when she heard Johns voice, she opened the door.

"Nadine, you are here!" John yelled and again she was in tight hug.

"Hey John, you look absolutely great." Nadine smiled when he let her go.

They spoke a while and then Nadine went to lockerroom, where Dave and others were. JBL was in the ring at that moment, they watched that for a moment and Nadine spoke with Ashley, who was in room also. Dave and Nadine were planning what they were going to say to Amy and Adam, when Shane entered the room.

"Good, you are both here." Shane looked at Nadine and Dave. "Adam and Amy are in ring in 20 minutes. You should wait few minutes and let them say few words before Nadines entrance music starts. It is her song, which we are going to play, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Nadine answered.

"Good." Shane looked at her. "Good luck and strike them dead." With that he was gone again.

"What was that?" Ashley watched at Nadine a bit amazed.

"Beats me. Well, I have always known that Shane is a bit odd..."

"He just wants that you show to Adam and Amy who is who." Matt said and winked.

"Yeah, right." Nadine glared at him.

"Hey, it isn't wonder, you are..."

"Yeah, yeah. His weak point. I know." Nadine interrupted him.

They waited a while in the lockerroom, before they went behind the curtains just after Amy and Adam had stepped infront audience.

Nadine was a little nervous and Dave took her hand squeezing it a little. She smiled to him and stretched to give a gentle kiss.

Adam and Amy got to ring while audience yelled 'bitch, bitch' and either of them didn't look so happy.

"Shut up. You're just jealous, because she is mine!" Adam yelled when he took the mic.

After few seconds he continued.

"So, I heard that Batista is here, but I haven't seen the man. Is he too scared to confront me?"

Then he gave the mic to Amy.

"Or is it because the redhaired bitch, who is taking a divorce from her husband because of him, isn't..." She was interrupted in the middle of the sentence by the first guitar sounds of Nadines entrance song.

Dave took Nadines hand and when the audience realized, which was the couple who came behind the curtains it bursted to overpowering yells. Nadine and Dave walked to ringside smile in their faces and before Amy or Adam got the change to say anything, Dave lifted the mic.

"Edge, can you help me out with something 'cause I'm a bit confused here. She is your bitch?"

"Yes!" When Adam saw the stunned expression on Amys face, he realized what that meant. "No!"

"Did that clarify that question for your opinion?" Dave kept a short pause. "Nadine?"

Nadine took the mic.

"Not really..."

"Why are you here, interrupting us?" Adam tried to save the situation.

Dave and Nadine got to the ring and all four stared each others for few seconds.

"Well, I have heard Lita calling me names for few weeks now and we came to tell you two something." Nadine started. "But first of all, here is only one redhaired bitch and that isn't me."

She took few steps back when Amy looked like she was going to rip her head off. Adam stopped her though.

"Not yet, honey. We can listen what these two have to say."

"Frankly I and Nadine are sick and tired of hearing you two going on and on about us and the World Heavyweight title." Dave started. "So, our boss, Theodore Long and your boss, Shane McMahon have come to terms concerning a match between us."

Dave gave the mic to Nadine while Adam and Amy stared at them.

"Yes, there will be match between me and Lita. Actually it's a kind of tag team match, Batista in my corner and Edge in Litas corner." Nadine said and audience started again an overwhelming yelling.

"That will be easy match for us. You haven't have match against a real diva and you have a crippled man in your corner." Amy said mocking smile in her lips.

"Actually I think I have had matches against only real divas here in business, but that's not the point here." Nadine said. "And that back injury which Batista had, is totally healed. He is in better condition than for weeks."

First Amy and Adam looked stunned. Then they whispered something to each others.

"There is no way we are going to be in that match." Adam said.

"Oh, yes you are. That is taken care of, but we will come back to that a bit later." Dave barked.

"We have some basic rules for that match to tell you..." Nadine started.

"We aren't going to..." Adam interrupted her.

"Shut up, Edge. Let Nadine speak." Dave barked.

"Thanks, darling." Nadine smiled. "So, the match will take place on next week in Smackdown taping!"

Nadine gave the mic to Dave, who continued.

"Here are some basic things concerning it. If Edge tries to walk away of that match, there will be some serious consiquences." He took a short pause. "He will loose the opportunity to wrestle of the World heavyweight title and the opportunity will be given to... Chris Benoit!"

Dave gave the mic to Nadine, who waited few seconds so that audience would calm down again.

"And in that case Lita would have two choices; she leaves WWE or signs to Smackdown. And if you are too scared to show up, these conditions are valid also in that case." Nadine smiled evilly. "I would love to see you in Smackdown..."

"And there will not be outside interferences. That is taken care of." Dave added.

Amy and Adam were silent for a moment and they were clearly shocked.

"How... How you managed to arrange this?" Amy gasped and glared to Nadine. "Did you sleep with Shane McMahon, or what?"

Nadine felt Dave to tense his every muscle, and she grapped gently his arm.

"I didn't have to. Shane doesn't clearly like you two and he agreed with joy to this." Nadine grinned. "I'm not like certain diva here..."

"You don't talk to her like that!" Adam yelled, but the the audience started bitch – chants again.

"Seems like audience agrees with me." Nadine giggled. "You can certainly talk the talk, but the big question is, can you walk the walk."

With that Dave and Nadine left the ring leaving Adam and Amy stand there in shock. When they were in backstage, before they entered their lockerroom, Dave pushed Nadine against a wall.

"That was quite satisfying, don't you think?" He grinned.

"Oh, it was indeed." Nadine giggled and Dave bent down to give her a kiss.

"Whazzup wit dat kissing?"

Nadines face lightened when she heard Gregory Helms' voice. Dave turned and let Nadine go and in the same second she was in his neck.

"Whoa, Nadine. You are clearly happy to see me." Gregory laughed. "But I'm squeezing here."

"Sorry, Shaney." She took an innocent expression to her face.

"Nadine, you know that I don't use that name. I'm Gregory nowadays."

"I know. But to me you are always Shaney."

"And this is the woman you have to cope with..." Gregory turned to Dave. "How is that going, by the way?"

"Very well. Nice to see you again, Helms." Dave grinned.

"Krhmm, don't I get any attention here?" Shawn Michaels laughed next to Helms. "I am the Icon after all."

Nadine turned to him and smiled.

"But of course, nice to meet you again, Showstoppa."

"Nice appearance in the ring, by the way. So, you have match against Adam and Amy next week?" Shawn watched to Dave.

"Yes, we have." He was serious. "That smart mouthing got to our nerves."

"Yeah, they have said quite harsh things about you two." Shawn admitted.

"Now, if you excuse me, Dave. I'm gonna steal this redhead." Gregory said taking Nadine by her arm. "We have lot to talk about."

Nadine let him lead her away and then Shawn turned to Dave.

"So, I saw the Smackdown episode, where Nadine told that she will take divorce from her husband. That is really true?"

"Yes, that is true."

"And you two don't have only on stage relationship, now it is off stage relationship as well?"

"That is true also." Dave admitted.

"She is beautiful woman." Shawn said. "I don't know her so well, but I have heard that she is quite a character in real life too, not only on stage."

"She is handfull." Dave laughed.

"So, are you two coming out with us tonight?" Shawn changed the subject.

"I guess so. Though, I think that Nadine wants to spend the night with Cena, Helms and other younger people." Dave hesitated a little. "And McMahon."

"Yes, I think so too. Considering we all know, how close she is with our general manager." Shawn saw that Dave didn't like so much about his remark. "You know that, don't you?"

"I know, yes. But I don't know why in the earth she trusts him."

"Beats me. But I have heard that she has been close with him from the very beginning when she signed to WWE." Shawn said. "No one has such trust to Shane McMahon that she has. But I guess she has her reasons to trust him."

"Maybe you are right." Dave sighed. "But that doesn't change my opinion about him."

"She got the match agains Amy and Adam for you, so there is some kind of mutual understanding in both sides." Shawn stated.

"I would like to know what the thing is, which has made them so close." Dave sighed. "But I have heard a rumour, that even Alex doesn't know that."

"You just have to give her time. Women need that, believe me, I know." Shawn adviced. "She tells you when she feels, that it is right time."


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm back! I couldn't update for couple of weeks because I spent two wonderful weeks in very warm and sunny Brazil. But now I'm back in cold and snowy north (damn! I want back to sun!) and will be updating more frequently._

_Thanks for reviews everyone!_

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

All who were on the RAW show from Smackdown went back to the hotel after the show. Nadine were getting ready for the nightclub, when Dave watched to her.

"So, are you going out with Matt, Ashley, Cena and others?"

"Yeah, but I heard that we are all going to same club, so I'll be your... Date." Nadine giggled.

"Is McMahon coming too?" Dave asked and his face darkened a little, Nadine saw this.

"Yes, he is." She took his hand. "Dave, I love you. You have nothing to fear about Shanes sake."

"I know, but I just hope that you would tell me why are you so close." He sighed.

"Maybe I'll tell some day." Nadine said a little avoidingly. She wasn't ready to tell it to him yet. She did trust him, but not enough yet. She hoped that Dave would understand that.

"I understand, don't worry." When he saw her worried expression, he took her to embrace and whispered. "I'm nothing like Alex."

"I know."

When Dave and Nadine got downstairs, there was quite a lot of people waiting already. Nadine saw Rey, Matt and Ashley and they went to them.

"You look awesome." Matt admired Nadine.

"You don't look so bad either." She answered and when she saw Carlito coming out of the elevator, she turned to Ashley. " Tell me that Carlito isn't coming too. I had enough of him when he was in Smackdown."

"I'm afraid that he is coming." Ashley laughed a little.

Nadine just sighed and when she saw John coming towards them, she ran to him and jumped to his neck.

"Hey, I've missed you."

"You saw me in the show. Damn, you start missing people fast." John laughed.

"I mean generally after you left us." Nadine glared at him.

"I know what you mean, Red." John ruffled her hair. "I'm just teasing you."

Nadine just took his arm and pulled him with her to where Dave, Matt, Rey and Ashley were. They talked a few minutes and when all of those who were going to nightclub were there, they left the hotel.

When they got to the nightclub, they invaded two big tables and Dave sat on Nadines other side, when he saw that Shane sat next to her. Nadine and Shane talked for a moment and when she wanted to go to dancefloor, she pulled him with her. Dave glared after them, when Rey whispered to him.

"He doesn't do anything to her, relax man."

"I'm just wondering..." Dave said thoughfully.

"What?"

"What's the secret between those two."

"Why do you think it's a secret?"

"Everyone knows that they are close, but no one knows why."

"Something just happened just after Nadine signed to WWE." Rey sighed, he thought that Dave should know this 'secret', but it wasn't his business to tell.

"Do you know what?" Dave was interested.

"You have to ask about it from Nadine." Rey looked at him serious. "But wait until her divorce is clear or at least almost clear. She doesn't need more things to think at this point of her life."

After Nadine had danced few songs with Shane, she went to bar to buy a drink for herself.

"Nadine, finally I get the change to talk to you too."

"Go away, Carlos." She sighed, she didn't have to even turn, because she knew that it was Carlito, who stood behind her.

"That's not cool, Nadine."

"It wasn't meant to be." Nadine took her drink and turned. "If you excuse me, I have someone I have to talk to."

"Don't go anywhere, we haven't talked yet." Carlito looked at the redhead.

"We have nothing to talk about." Nadine sighed, she hadn't liked him when he was on Smackdown and she wasn't going to like him now when he was on RAW.

"Nadine, everyone are waiting for you." John appeared at her side, because he saw that she was talking to Carlito and knew that she didn't really like him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She smiled and followed him leaving Carlito standing in bar. Then she looked to John. "Thanks."

"No problems, honey. I saw that you wanted someone to save you." John laughed.

When Nadine was back on the table, she sat on Daves lap and they talked with others for a while.

"So, Shane. Did Amy and Adam give you hard time after our little announcement?" Nadine turned to look at Shane.

"You could say so. And when I told that Big Show and Kane aren't coming with us, Amy got a bitch attack." Shane grinned widely.

"Poor Shane. I guess you were in little trouble there." She smiled.

"Just a little. Nothing I couldn't handle." He winked to Nadine.

"Well, that wasn't too bad bitching then." She giggled.

It was a little past midnight, when Dave pulled gently her hair.

"I think we should go back to hotel. We have to go to bed."

"You are right. I'm actually quite tired." She admitted.

They stood up and Nadine went to Shane.

"Are you coming too?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while still." He stood up and hugged her. "It was so nice to see you again. I'll come to your taping when you have match against Amy and Adam, so we'll see then."

"Yeah, see you then." She smiled and gave him a kiss to cheek. "Be good."

"I always am." Shane raised his eyes brows.

"I know you are." She giggled. "See you, Shane O'Mac."

Matt, Rey, Ashley and Bobby went back to hotel with Nadine and Dave. Nadine shared the room with Dave and immediately, when she lowered herself to the bed, she was asleep. Dave watched her for a moment thinking that she had been great in the ring on that evening. He just hoped that she would get solution for her divorce soon and without any quarrels with Alex.

On the next morning they flew to next city, where was Smackdown houseshow and joined their own crew again. Nadine told all recent rumours from RAW to others, who had seen her appearance on the RAW ring.

On that night she was on the ringside when Dave had a very short match against Simon Dean. Nadine didn't even have to help Dave, because Simon was a easy opponent for the Heavyweight Champion. When they were back in hotel after the show, Nadine went to Torries room, which she was now sharing with Stacy, because Nadine shared the room with Dave. Two blondes and the redhead spoke for a while and when Nadine got to her room, she didn't see only Dave there, but also Matt and Rey.

"Hey, guys." She smiled.

"Hey, sweetie. How are the blondes?" Matt grinned.

"Same as an hour ago, when you saw them." Nadine raised her eye brows. "You really are as crazy as your brother."

"So I have heard." Matt smiled.

"What do you want?"

"We just came to talk to our favourite redhead and her man." Matt grinned again. "And we want to know do you have some kind of strategy against Adam and Amy on Friday."

"We haven't talked about it yet." Dave said. "But it is quite obvious that Adam will intervene and there is no way, I can let him touch Nadine."

"I want the final count." Nadine sounded determined.

"You still need some plan. Amy and Adam aren't easy opponents." Matt looked at redhead.

"You are right, Matt. We do need a plan, but I want to get the count." Nadine looked very stubborn. "This match was scheduled because Amy has been mocking me."

"Adam hasn't said so pleasant things of me either." Dave stated dryly. "I want him."

"You will get your real change against Adam in the future. This is between me and Amy." Nadine said. Matt and Rey changed glances, they hoped that this could been solved without Nadine marching out of the room.

"Hey guys, don't start the fight about this." Matt said with calm voice and looked to Dave. "She is right though. This is mainly between her and Amy."

"You will get Adam some day, Dave." Rey intervened.

"Alright, I can give up this time." Dave sighed, then he smiled a little and looked at Nadine. "But only because I love you, and I know that I can kick Adams ass on Friday too."

"Thanks, darling." Nadine smiled a little. "I promise you can kick Adams ass a lot on Friday."

"So, what are you going to do?" Matt watched at both of them.

"We have to think about it." Nadine answered thoughtfully.

On next evening when whole Smackdown crew had just landed on the next city on their tour, Nadine was getting to a rental car with Dave, Matt and Torrie, when her mobile chirped. She saw that it was Alex who called.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"That is not to way to answer to your husband." Alex barked.

"You're not my husband for long anymore."

"That is why I called. I won't sign the divorce papers." Alex said.

Nadine was silent for a moment.

"What?" She yelled then and everyone else on the car looked at her worried.

"You heard me right. Let's just stop this nonsense and come home."

"Alex, I'm not coming home." Nadine bit her lip. "If you won't sign those damn papers, that is too bad. I'm not coming home, ever."

"We have to talk about it, when you come to your senses."

"I have made my mind." She sounded very stubborn. "I don't love you anymore, Alex."

Dave saw that her hands were shaking and he decided to speak to Alex. Before Nadine had realized what happened, Dave took the mobile from her.

"Leave her alone, Shelley. She is not coming back." He said harshly and closed then the mobile. Nadine and Torrie were both staring at him and Matt glanced to backseat thru front mirror.

"Well, if Alex didn't get it now, he will never get it." Matt stated.

"Why did you do that?" Nadine watched Dave at amaze.

"You seemed like you didn't want talk to him. And I have wanted to say that to him." Dave answered.

"That will piss him off even more." Nadine said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, he will sign the damn papers." Dave said.

"I really hope so." Nadine sighed. "I will never get married again."

Torrie noticed that Daves expression changed, but she was sure that Nadine might change her opinnion about marriage, when this was all over and she would find the man with who she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Maybe that man was Dave, maybe not, only time would tell. And Torrie knew that Dave wanted himself to be that man, she just hoped that he would be patient enough.

Next couple of days Bob and Matt trained both Nadine and she felt like she was in better shape than in months. She had one match herself against Torrie and the blonde felt that she was ready to take on Amy. Torrie knew Amys style very well and gave few tips to Nadine, because this wasn't just a regular match between Smackdown and RAW diva, this was very personal, at least from Nadines side.

Alex tried to call her couple of times, but she didn't anwer to her mobile, because she knew that he would just distract her with his whining. She needed all her concentration when she was in ring with Amy. That thing that Adam was also ringside bothered her a little, but she knew that Dave would take care of him, in case he would intervene to that match, and she was quite sure that it would happen. She was sure that Dave would have the change to kick Adams ass also on Friday.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

On that Friday, when Nadine was taking on Amy, the whole Smackdown crew arrived to the show arena with the same bus. Their flight had been three hours late and they had to drive straight from the airport to arena. Those wrestlers from RAW, who were scheduled to appear in Smackdown show that night, including Shane McMahon, Adam and Amy, came almost right behind them. When Nadine was getting ready for the match in same lockerroom with Dave, there was knock on the door.

"Nadine, are you dressed?" They heard both Shane's voice from other side the door.

"Yeah!" She yelled back and Shane McMahon came to the room.

"Whoa, Nadine. You look amazing." Shane admired her, then he grinned. "I would like to hug you, but I'm afraid of the reaction from him." He nodded towards Dave, who was glaring at him.

"Don't mind him. Come here." Nadine giggled and streched her arms on her sides. Shane laughed shortly and hugged her.

"Look, it wasn't so dangerous to do that." She giggled.

"No, it wasn't. I want to do that again." Shane smiled widely.

"Don't even think about it, McMahon." Dave grunted. He still didn't like the way Shane was acting around Nadine.

"Better not to do that again. You might be target of some serious ass kicking, if we do."

"Talking about ass kicking, are you ready to do that to Amy?" Shane asked.

"Absolutely. Can't wait!" She smiled widely.

"Good. You know when the match starts?"

"We aren't stupid, McMahon. We know when it is." Dave answered and Nadine grinned, she knew that Dave didn't appreciate Shane so highly.

"I never thought that you are. Specially not my favourite diva." Shane winked to her.

"Alright, Shane. Maybe you should go, we have to get ready. And isn't Michaels soon in the ring with JBL anyway?" Nadine realized that it was better to get Shane out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I'm going." He laughed. "Good luck."

When Shane had left the room, Nadine looked to Dave.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"No." He answered simply.

Before their match started Matt, Rey, Torrie and Stacy came to wish them luck and many of the other wrestlers knocked on their door too. When it was their time to go to the ring, they saw Amy and Adam behind the curtains and that couple didn't look too happy. Dave smiled to them on the sarcastic way and took Nadines hand. They waited until Amy and Adam got to the ring, and when Nadines entrance song hit the arena, they came behind the curtains infront of the yelling and chanting audience. Both of them smiled, when they walked to the ring and Dave lowered the middle rope, so that Nadine could get between the ropes to the ring. Dave stopped to stand immediately in Nadine's corner and after Amy and Adam had whispered to each others for a moment, Amy came to ring and the two redheads started the match.

Nadine noticed immediately, that Amy was very good, but she hadn't even thought otherwise. Amy was a little surprised about how technical Nadine was, and despite she was a tall woman she was also very flexible. Amy managed to do clothesline on Nadine quite early and she was a little stunned, when Amy covered her, but Dave was cheering on her from her corner and she managed to get her shoulder up. Nadine gave a couple of very hard kicks to Amy and they were giving very good show to the audience. Then Nadine managed to do DDT on Amy and when she covered her, she would have got the three count, if Adam wouldn't have come to ring and pulled her off by gripping her hair. Dave moved fast and suddently Adam found himself laying on mat on his back. Nadine retreated to the corner to take a breath and Amy rolled out of the ring. Dave and Adam were beating each others for a while, and when Dave saw that Amy came back to the ring, he threw Adam out between the ropes going himself after him. Nadine attacked Amy again and they were changing bunches while Dave took care of Adam ouside the ring. Suddently Adam managed to push Dave to steel steps and got the chair throwing it to Amy. Nadine saw this and did a drop kick hitting to chair when Amy had lifted it up and was ready to hit Nadine. The chair hit her head instead of Nadines and she dropped to mat. Nadine smiled evilly and winked to Dave, who watched at her just on that moment. She took the chair and lifted it ready to hit and she saw from Amys terrified expression, that she suspected her to hit with the chair, but then Nadine threw the chair to Dave, who catched it and turned to Adam. Nadine waited that Amy could get up, then she kicked her to stomach and got ready for the ending move, she had planned just for this match.

"_Cole, what Nadine is waiting for? I thought she would have finished this match already." Tazz asked._

"_I don't know. I'm not the mind reader."_

"_Oh my god, is that... Yes, she just did Twist of Fate on Lita."_

"_That's it. Nadine got Lita." Michael Cole stated._

When Nadine had done Twist of Fate on Amy, she covered her and while Adam was too busy with Dave and didn't see that his girlfriend was in big trouble, Nadine got the three count. When she got up, Dave jumped to ring and took her to his tight embrace. Then referee raised Nadines hand and both, she and Dave smiled evilly, when Adam helped Amy up and they got out of the ring. Before Amy and Adam got to the backstage, Nadine took the mic.

"Lita, I think I have proved myself to be one of the top divas. I did just beat the diva, who says she is the best in this business."

Adam and Amy just glared at her and continued their way to the backstage. Dave took Nadines hand and helped her out of the ring. They walked to backstage, while the audience was yelling their lungs off and when they were there, Rey and Eddie were waiting them behind the curtains.

"That was really amazing match, Nadine. Congratuations!" Rey hugged the redhead.

"Thanks, Rey. It was fun!" She had a wide smile on her face.

"You have a twisted idea of fun, I have always known it." Rey smiled. "But it really seemed that you both had great time in the ring."

"We did." Nadine admitted.

"You were great, chica." Eddie hugged her also. "You have some tough woman here, Dave. She takes no trash from anyone." Eddie watched to Dave, who just nodded smiling widely.

When Dave and Nadine had changed their clothes, they sat on the lockerroom talking with Matt and Torrie and watching the show from the monitor, when Shane entered the room.

"Great match, sweetie." He watched at Nadine. "I just didn't know, that you can do Twist of Fate."

"Matt taught it to me just this match in mind." She smiled.

"You looked great. Amy got what she deserved." Shane glanced to Dave. "Like did Adam also."

"Thanks, Shane." Nadine hugged him. "So, are you coming out with us after the show?"

"No, I can't." Shane said. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Why? I would liked to talk with you."

"We are joining the rest of our crew tonight. We are flying off when the show is over." Shane seemed genuelly sorry about that.

"Oh, that's too bad." Nadine said and took his arm. "Maybe we can talk a bit now."

"I would like it." Shane smiled.

When Nadine and Shane were leaving the room, Dave stood up, but Matt stopped him.

"Let them go. They don't need you there."

Dave just sighed and sat back on the bench, when Nadine watched him from the door and nodded slightly letting him know that she wanted talk alone with Shane.

When the show was over, the whole Smackdown crew went to the by the bus. After Nadine and Dave had signed to their room, Nadine sighed.

"So, I guess this freud with Amy is over..." Then she grinned. "Who should I target next, maybe Melina?"

"You don't have to do any targeting on that direction. You both hate each others."Dave laughed and kissed her. "I'm proud of you, you handled Amy with authority."

"I guess I did. But you weren't so bad yourself either. I guess Adam won't be whining for a while."

"We will see..." Dave said thoughtfully.

Dave and Nadine went to hotel bar, where was some of their crew also and they noticed that there was a group of fans too. They sat on the same table with Matt, Rey, Torrie and Stacy and spoke about that nights show for a moment. Everyone drank quite heavily and Rowdy Roddy Piper was the first one, who seemed like he was about to pass out on the table. Also Nadine was drinking quite a lot, and though Dave did that too, seemed like that had no effect on him. Nadine raised his eyebrows, when she saw Juventud appearing to the bar with two blonde women. Other of them jumped suddently to the table and started to stip, which raised whistles around the bar. When Nadine took her jacket off, Dave looked at her.

"If you start to strip, I'm out of here."

"What?" She giggled. "You don't want to see me strip?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't want others to see it."

"Don't worry. When I strip, I do it only for you."

"Nadine, you know that I don't want hear you two talking like that." Matt intervened.

"I know, darling." She giggled. "Sorry, but I'm a bit drunk here."

"A bit?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

When the stripping show was over, Nadine over heard JBL and Randys father, Bob Orton talking to one fan.

"If I'll get Randy from his room to give you his autograph, will you lick his balls?" Bob Orton asked.

"I'm sure Randy would appreciate it." JBL added.

The fan looked first shocked and then hesitant.

"Come on, this is a once in a lifetime change." Bob said.

"And you could touch Randy on his private parts." JBL added again.

"Well, okay." The fan girl sighed and Bob stood up grinning and went to get Randy.

"Oh my God, did you hear that?" Nadine asked from others who sat on the table.

"Yeah. I bet ten bugs that Randy will be here soon." Matt said.

"I raise that with five bugs." Stacy grinned. "Randy won't let that opportunity go."

"I'm not sure..." Dave smiled. "If he was drunk, I wouldn't have a doubt, but he has been in his room the whole night and I think that he hasn't drank anything."

"We will see that soon." Matt said.

It didn't take too long when Bob came back and Randy was with him indeed. The fan seemed like she was going to back out, but after JBL and Bob had convinced her, she nodded. Randy seemed a little hesitant, but soon his pants were on his ankles.

"Oh my God, she really did that." Nadine sighed, when Randy gave his autograph to the young woman, who had blushed and looked like she didn't want to do that ever again.

"Dave, you owe me ten and to Stacy fifteen bugs." Matt stated.

"What? I didn't say that he wouldn't come. I just said that I wasn't sure." Dave raised his eyebrows.

"We want our money and everyone else agreed with us. So, paying time, big man." Matt stretched his hand towards Dave.

"Nadine didn't agree."

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't say it." She smiled sweetly. "I think you should pay them."

"Well, okay. But this is the very last time I give you two any money." Dave sighed and took his wallet.

"Oh gosh, I need a drink." Randy sighed sitting to the free chair by their table.

"I bet you do." Rey stated. "What in the earth made you come here and do that?"

"My father has the perfect ways of coaxing." Randy said dryly.

"I can't believe that girl did it." Torrie said.

"But why would she not? I am the great Legend Killer." He said cockily.

"Christ." Dave snorted when others just rolled their eyes.

When it was a little past midnight, Matt looked like he was about to pass out and Nadine wasn't so sober either. When Dave heard Orlando Jordan trying to talk two of male fans to his room with him, he looked to Nadine.

"I think the going is getting a bit too wild on here. Shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah, I think we should d that. I'm rather tired." She blurred.

"And drunk." Dave stated.

"Yes, and drunk." She giggled. "But I think we should help Matt to his room."

"He is a big boy. He can take care of himself." Dave said. "And I think that I may have to carry you. Looks like you can't walk yourself."

"I can." Nadine stood up. "Oops, sorry." She giggled when she stumbled and Dave wrapped his arm to her waist pulling her to his lap.

"I was right. I have to carry you." He stood up holding Nadine on his arms and looked then to Rey. "Make sure that Matt gets to his room safely."

"Yeah, I will. I'm sharing the room with the drunken guy here anyway." He said. "Good night, Nadine."

"Good night, Rey-Rey."

Dave carried Nadine out of the bar accompanied by whistles. When they were out he let Nadine down to her feets and put his arm around her waist. When they were on their room, Nadine got undressed and when she put her head to the pillow, she was immediately asleep.

* * *

A/N: _According to a very reliable source, what I wrote about the happenings in the bar, the things concerning Juvi (also the stripping), Randy and Orlando Jordan, really happened when Smackdown was in Finland on last November... Unfortunately I wasn't witnessing it... Lol._


	17. Chapter 17

_I own only Nadine._

_This is my tribute to Eddie, I hope you don't dislike it too much..._

_Thanks for reviews!_

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

Half of the Smackdown crew had arrived to Minneapolis on previous evening. On that evening there was RAW show and some of the Smackdown wrestlers were supposed to ' crash the party' on that night. Nadine didn't have an appearance on the ring, but she was there, because she had wanted to join guys who were there. The main reason for that was, that Smackdowns European tour would start on the next day, and Nadine wasn't going to Europe with them due personal reasons.

On that morning when show was, Nadine and Dave had just woken up, when there was a knock on their room door. When Nadine opened the door, she saw very sad looking, red eyed Rey.

"Rey? What's happened?" She got immediately worried.

"Eddie..." He couldn't say anything else and entered the room, when Nadine turned from door.

"Eddie? Has something happened to him?" Nadine felt like she had something on her throat, she had the feeling that something awful had happened. Eddie was her very close friend and she got very worried.

"Eddie passed away this morning." Rey said quietly tears in his eyes.

Nadine stared at him for a moment speechless. When she realized, what his words meant, she felt tears on her cheeks, she stumbled to sat on the couch and cried out.

"Dave!"

Dave came from the bedroom and when he saw Rey and Nadine, who were both in tears, he watched at her worried.

"What has happened?"

"Eddie died this morning." Nadine said and started to cry.

Dave was in shock and glanced to Rey, who just nodded. Then he went to couch and closed crying Nadine to his embrace when tears came to his cheeks.

Nadine spent the whole day like in dream, but she still talked with Dave, Matt, Eddies nefew Chavo and Torrie. She still couldn't really understand that Eddie was really gone. The whole group, which was in Minneapolis, was extremely shocked and for a once seemed like RAW and Smackdown rosters really got along. Eddie was deeply liked and everyone had respected him. When the Smackdown crew was going to show arena, they got the new scripts, because the storyline for that evening had been quickly changed due Eddies death. Now it would be tribute to Eddie Guerrero.

Dave had told to Nadine that reason for Eddies death was probably a heart attact, because Chavo hd found him from his room a tooth brush still in his mouth. When Nadine heard this, she just sighed, because she knew the risks of their profession and heart attact was one of those. They had so busy timetable and they spent almost all freetime they got, on the gym. They didn't have too much freetime for a longer time, except if one was seriously injured and was forced to take a break.

When they got to the arena, Shane saw Nadine and took her to his tight embrace. He knew how close she had been with Eddie.

"Are you alright, honey?" He whispered.

"Not really. I miss Eddie already."

"We have arranged so, that everyone who is here can say few words about Eddie." Shane watched at her and Dave. "Also you two."

"Thanks, Shane." Dave nodded serious expression in his face and swallowed a little. Nadine had expressed his feelings too, he also missed Eddie already.

On the show there was clearly seen from the very beginning the sadness what Eddies sudden death had caused. The spectators knew already about that, and everyone took a part in respecting Eddie. During the whole show between every match, someone of the wrestlers spoke a little about Eddie and it was showed on the big screen to the spectators. Rey was so moved that he even took his mask off and when Nadine saw Chris Benoit remembering his best friend, she bursted to tears. She tried to get herself together fast, because it was time for her and Dave to sit infront the camera next and say a few words about Eddie.

When they sat infront the camera, Dave started to speak about his friendship with Eddie. After few minutes the feelings took an advantage of him and he had to stop talking. Nadine took his hand and watched then to the camera hearing how the audience yelled.

"Eddie... I have so much to say about him, but so little time." She started. "When I came to Smackdown, Eddie was one of the first guys who took me under his wings without any conditions. He told me how things were done in WWE and supported me in every turn, despite he had his own worries. He was there for me when I had difficult time in my marriage and now, when I am taking divorce from my husband, Eddie was encouraging concerning it also. I will miss you so much, Eddie." Nadine lifted her eyes to look up.

"But I believe, that you are watching us from the edge of your cloud smiling and you are proud of us all. I will remember forever what you have done for me, for this business and for fans. Rest in Peace, Latino Heat. Viva la Raza!"

She couldn't say anthing else and now it was Daves turn to squeez gently her hand, then he said few words and after that they left the camera crew. Then Nadine hugged Dave and whispered.

"I miss Eddie."

"I know, honey. I miss him too." Dave stroke gently her red hair.

When Dave payed his respect to Eddie infront his low rider, Nadine watched it backstage. She was as moved as Dave and she was kind of relieft that he had wanted to do it alone. Nadine thought that she wouldn't have the strenght to go infront the audience on that evening, and couldn't keep herself together as well as Dave did, though he shred couple of tears by the low rider.

When the very emotional show was over the whole Smackdown crew drove by the bus to the hotel. When they were there, Nadine and Dave spoke for a moment on their room and when they went to bed, either of them couldn't get sleep right away. When Dave had finally fallen asleep, Nadine was still awake and because she knew that she wouldn't be at sleep for a long time yet, she stood up carefully trying not to wake Dave. Then she went to livingroom, put the CD player on and sat in the darkness thinking about Eddie, when a quiet music filled the room.

_The shadow falls on me today  
Why can't it fade into the distance.  
And darkness calls, no other way.  
I rage at the riddle of existence. _

The day's almost gone but you'll carry on  
Can you keep the flame for me.  
The day's almost gone but you'll carry on.  
Can you keep the flame for me.

A broken plan, a fleeting past.  
How do we always keep on trying.

A tired man, is free at last.  
What would the purpose be of lying.

My life's almost gone but you'll carry on.  
Can you keep the flame for me.  
My life's almost gone but please carry on.  
Could you keep the flame for me.  
Will you keep the flame for me.

(Stratovarius: Keep the Flame)


	18. Chapter 18

_I own only Nadine._

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 18**

On the very next day after the incident, which shocked everyone, started the European tour for both Smackdown and RAW. Nadine didn't go to the tour, though. She agreed with Teddy and Vince McMahon, that she would sort out her personal things. Before Dave and others left, Nadine gave him a tight hug.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

"You have to promise that you'll call me. No matter what time it is."

"Yeah, I will." Dave grinned slightly. "I bet Matt, Rey and Torrie will call you too."

"I think so also." Then she kissed him. "Take care. I love you."

"Me too. And I hope that you'll get Alex sign the papers."

"So do I." She sighed.

When others flew to Italy, Nadine got to the plane which took her to Detroit. She spent couple of days there and called Alex, who was on the road with TNA, and invited him to DC to talk to her and her lawyer. After a short argue Alex promised to be there in three days, when he had few days off from their show. After Nadine had done her business in Detroit, she packed the rest of her stuff, which was in Detroit, on her rental car. She had to rent the car, because her own Land Rover was still standing in Washington DC at Dave's garage. When she gave the last glance for the house, which had been her home for couple of years. Then she sighed and started the car and began her long drive to DC. This time she found the hotel where she stayed for the night and didn't drive the whole night, like she had done last time.

On the next day Nadine parked on Dave's driveway and sat on the car for a moment and watched Dave's house. Dave had said that it was now her home too, but she still thought to find an appartment of her own, and anyway she wouldn't be in home so often. She carried her stuff to house and then she watched TV for a moment before she went to bed. When she lowered herself to the bed, she noticed that she really wished that Dave would be there next to her. When she fell asleep, she missed Dave already.

First couple of days in DC Nadine did some shopping, talked with her brothers, Dave and Matt on phone and generally just relaxed. She also was thinking the up coming meeting with Alex and hoped that he would behave himself.

When she went to lawyers office for the cheduled meeting with her laywer and Alex, she was there a couple of minutes before her soon ex husband to be, and got the change to talk with her lawyer in private. When Alex came, Nadine watched him silently for a moment. She thought that he looked really awful, but she pushed the feeling of sorry away, she was taking a divorce of this man, she couldn't be sorry for him.

"Nadine, you seem to be well." Alex greeted her.

"It's good to see you, Alex." She said quietly. "You look tired."

"I drove from Detroit because I couldn't get flight from there. I am quite exhausted." He answered. "I noticed that you have taken the rest of you stuff away from our house."

"Yes. And it's now your house. You can keep all the furniture also." Nadine went to the point quickly, she wasn't really up to any kind of small talk with Alex.

"Where are you staying?" Alex asked. "With Batista?"

"Yes, I am staying with Dave when we aren't on tour." She admitted, then she turned to her lawyer. "Should we get to the matter in hand?"

He nodded and watched them both.

"I think this is quite straight forward matter. Nadine just wants to keep her stuff, which are here in Washington already, including her Land Rover. You, Alex get the house in Detroit and everything what is left in there. Because you made a prenuptial agreement when you got married, you both have your own incomes and can't touch each others money." The lawyer explained.

Nadine nodded and watched at Alex.

"Will you sign the papers?" She was afraid, that Alex wouldn't still agree to sign, and she didn't know what to do in that case.

"You are really sure about this?" Alex watched at the redhead.

"Yes, I am." She looked to his eyes.

"Alright then. I can see that you aren't going to change your mind." Alex sighed. "I sign the damn papers."

"Thank you, Alex. I really appreciate this." Nadine said quietly.

"You should. Now you can marry your boyfriend." Alex was sarcastic.

"I'm not going to marry him." Nadine sighed. "Not yet anyway."

"What's the rush then?"

"I just want this over with. I don't love you, what we had, is the past." Nadine was very serious. "And by the way, I'm going to take my own last name back."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be Shelley now when we are taking a divorce. I want to be Le Croix again." She said bluntly.

"That is your decision to make, I can't do anything about it." Alex said. "I just wish that..."

"No, Alex." Nadine interrupted him, because she guessed what he was going to say. "We are over, there isn't – and isn't going to be – us anymore."

Alex sighed and then he signed the papers. When he and Nadine were leaving the lawyers office, he watched at her.

"So, I guess we won't be husband and wife for a long anymore. Do you want to come for a coffee with me? For the last time as a married couple."

Nadine didn't think that it was such a good idea to go with him, and she wanted to think this all over before she would call Dave and tell that she was a free woman.

"I don't have a time. I have to go to gym and call Dave and my brothers and..."

"Alright, I can see that you don't want to come. Do what you want, Nadine." Alex sounded a little peevish and then she grapped his arm.

"I'm sorry Alex, that this has to end. I just don't see any other way." She said a little sadness in her voice.

"There is one way; talking. We could have sorted this, you know."

"No, we couldn't have. I have found someone new and I think that it won't take a long, when you do that also. You are a good looking guy, Alex. And you are a TNA superstar, women are crazy about you." Nadine smiled weakly.

"Maybe. But I will never forget what we had."

"Either do I." Nadine answered truthfully. The truth was, that she had have some good times with Alex and anything wouldn't erase those memories.

"Take care, Nadine." Alex gave a gentle kiss to her lips. "I will be following your career."

"You too, Alex."

"Bye."

"Bye, Alex." She watched after him and when he had gotten to his car and drove away, she sighed and went to her own car.

Nadine drove straight to the gym and after spending there an hour, she drove to Daves house. The rest of the day she just spent thinking what had happened on lawyers office. She called to her mother and brothers and later on that night she called to Dave. He sounded very happy, when Nadine told him, that Alex had signed the papers and she would be free from her marriage very soon. She talked also with Rey and Bob.

Nadine started to be a little restless during the couple of last days when Smackdown was in Europe. She wanted back to road and she was a little amused, when she realized it herself. It seemed like it was the life she really wanted to live. She watched both, RAW and Smackdown sendings from England, where both shows had the two last shows in European tour. The tour was Survivor Series tour and it basically meant that both RAW and Smackdown staff were crashing each others party. When she saw Big Show and Kane double choke slamming Dave on both shows, she got a little worried, because it seemed like his back got quite bad hit on both times. When she spoke with him over the phone, he ensured that he was alright though.

Nadine was very touched when she heard and saw, how the audience in Europe remembered Eddie and how the whole Smackdown crew payed their respects to him during the tour, she just wished that she could been there too.

When the Smackdown crew came back from the European tour, Nadine joined them again. The Survivor Series final event in her hometown, or now it was her former hometown, Detroit was in two days. Nadine was cheduled to have a tag team match with Torrie against RAW divas Trish Stratus and her constant shadow, Mickie James on that show.

When Nadine got to the show arena, Matt saw her before she got to the divas lockerroom and took the redhead to his tight embrace.

"You look awesome, sweetie."

"I've missed you, Matt." She smiled. "How was Europe?"

"It's a really nice place. And fans are great there." Matt said. "In Italy was quite pleasant weather, not warm, but not freezing either, like in Finland. There was really cold."

Nadine smiled, she knew that Matt hated cold weather and snow.

"It is a Nordic country, there is supposed to be cold at this time of the year."

"But it was like really, really cold." Matt grimaced. "But congrats, you got Alex sign the divorce papers."

"Thanks." Nadine smiled a little. "I'm glad that he agreed to do it finally."

"We are all glad about it." Matt stated.

"Alright, now I want to go and see Dave, so if you excuse me..." Nadine smiled. "I guess, I'll come soon to your lockerroom also, I want to talk with Rey."

Before she went to see Dave, she went to Teddys office and spoke with him and Roddy Piper, who happened to be there, about that nights show. They agreed that Nadine would have that night off.

When Nadine got to women lockerroom, she hugged all the divas who were there. They talked couple of minutes and then Nadine went behind Daves lockerroom door. When she entered the room, she was fast on Daves arms and he pushed his lips on hers.

"It's so cute when the young couple is so in love, that they can shut out everyone else who might be in the same room." Mark Calloway stated amusement in his voice. Dave let Nadine go and looked at her.

"Shut up, Mark." He smiled widely. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." Nadine smiled and hugged him again.

"No, I missed you more."

"You didn't. I..."

"Alright, you missed each others." Mark laughed. "Didn't you miss me, Nadine?"

"But of course. I missed everyone." She went to him and gave him hug also.

"You missed JBL also?" Dave laughed.

"Well, maybe not him or some of the other guys like Orlando..."

"I thought so too." Dave grinned. "But congrats for the divorce, if can say so."

"In this case I think you can. I'm happy that I and Alex can sort this out without any worse fighting." Nadine said.

"I am happy of that too."

"I saw what Big Show and Kane did. How is your back?" Nadine asked the thing which had been pressing her mind.

"It has been better." Dave said shortly.

"But you don't have match tonight, do you?" Nadine asked.

"No, I am at Piper's Pit. Are you coming too?"

"No. I spoke with Roddy earlier and I, he and Teddy agreed that I won't come to ring tonight."

"Alright then. Are you going to see Matt and Rey next?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Though I saw Matt already, but I want to talk with Rey." She said going to the door.

"I'll find you after Piper's Pit." Dave said.

"Alright, probably I am at Rey and Matts lockerroom." She said and left the room.

Nadine went to see Matt and Rey and they talked until Dave got back from the ring and knocked on the door. Very soon he and Nadine drove to the hotel and Dave told her everything what had happened in their European tour. When Nadine felt that she was so tired, that she could hardly keep her eyes open, she watched at Dave.

"I'm really exhausted. Today was a long day, because I left DC so early."

"Sorry, honey. I should have known that. Though I'm having some kind of jetlag also."

"Should we go to bed?" Nadine smiled a little.

"Yeah." Dave stood up and Nadine followed him to the bedroom.

Just before Nadine fell asleep whispered.

"I'm so glad that you are here."

Dave turned and put his arm around her.

"Me too."

"I thought you are asleep already." She laughed shortly and cuddled closer to him.

"I know." He stated. "Sleep well, honey."

"You too."


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

When Nadine, Dave and others arrived to Detroit to Survivors Series main event, Nadine felt herself both, a bit nervous and excited. This wasn't the first time, when Smackdown had show in her hometown when she was one of the divas, but this was first time, when there was Pay-Per-View event. Nadine was also relieft, because she knew that Alex wasn't in town. He was on tour with TNA and Nadine was happy about that, she wasn't ready to meet Alex again so soon.

The whole Smackdown crew arrived to Detroit on the previous day before the show. Nadine was staying in hotel like everyone else, after all she had moved away and she had given her housekey to Alex. When they got to the hotel, Nadine followed Dave to their room.

"So, is it nice to be back in Detroit?" Dave turned to her.

"Yeah, it's nice. I like this town quite a lot after all." She said. "And I did live here for long time."

"Then you know a good place, where we can go have a dinner." Dave stated.

Nadine hesitated a little, for some reason she hadn't told him, that she had already agreed to have dinner with Shane and Marissa.

"Well.. Actually I already promised Shane and Marissa that I'll have dinner with them."

Nadine noticed that expression in Daves face changed a bit more darker and then she continued.

"I would like that you'll come with us too."

"But if you want to go only with them..."

"Dave." She interrupted him wrapping her arms around his neck. " I want that you come with us."

Dave smiled a little and nodded then.

"Good." She smiled. "Now it is best to get ready."

When Nadine was ready to leave, Dave was waiting for her in livingroom. When he saw the redhead, he had big difficulties not to take her on his arms and carry back to bedroom.

"Damn Nadine, you look amazing." Dave admired the tall woman who wore a blue ankle long skirt and a white tank top, covering it was a white cotton jacket. Although she had dressed simply, she looked very beautiful. Also Nadine had a slight difficulties in keeping her breath in control, though she had seen Dave wearing a dark suit many times.

"Do you like this?" She smiled.

"Do I like? I love it." Dave grinned. "What if we let Shane and Marissa go to dinner without us?"

"As tempting as it sounds, we can't do that." Nadine giggled.

"Well, alright." Dave sighed.

Then there was knock on their room door and when Nadine had opened it, she was immediately in Shane's tight embrace. When Shane had let Nadine go, he and his wife entered the room, then Nadine gave a hug to Marissa.

"It's so nice to see you. It's a long time." Nadine stated.

"You too." Marissa smiled and turned then to Dave. "Hey."

Dave gave her a kiss to both cheeks.

"Well, that was a warm greeting." Shane said dryly.

"You are the best to talk. Specially when you act around Nadine like she was a woman of your life." Dave said and glared to him.

Nadine and Marissa changed looks and then Nadine stated laughing dryly.

"How are we ended up with two so possessing men, Marissa?"

"I have no idea." She said.

Nadine had noticed that Shane was the only one, who made Dave to act on so possessive and jealous way. That annoyed her a little, because she had enjured Dave, that he had no reason to worry at any ways.

"Alright. I think we should go, if we want to get a table from the restaurant." Nadine stated taking Dave by his arm.

When they were sitting in a cab, Nadine told the driver the address, where she was taking others and the driver drove them there. She thought that others would like the restaurant also, it was one of her favourite places in Detroit. She was right, because Dave, Shane and Marissa liked the place immediately and when they got the food, they liked it even more. Employees in the restaurant knew Nadine already and when they recognized who were with her, they made sure that Nadine and others could eat in peace. For Nadine's relief Dave and Shane behaved themselves without huffing and puffing to each others and they had a nice evening in the restaurant.

When they were back in the hotel, Nadine and Dave got inside their room, when she watched at him serious.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Dave raised his eyebrows.

"For behaving well in the restaurant."

"Shane behaved, so I did too."

"Men." Nadine sighed and went towards bedroom.

They went to bed very soon, because the next day was important for them both.

On the next day Nadine trained with Bob before the show and made a plan with Torrie concerning their match against Trish Stratus and Mickie James. Nadine also had a lunch with Shane, but she felt better not to tell about it to Dave.

The whole Smackdown crew drove together to Detroit Red Wings home arena, where the Survivor Series main event were. That was familiar place to Nadine, because she was a huge Red Wings fan and she went to watch the games always when she got the change, unfortunately it was too seldom, for her opinnion.

Nadine and Torries tag team match against Trish and Mickie was the second match of the evening, so they did their post match stretching right after they had arrived to arena. Nadine had just changed her match outfit, when Dave came to divas lockerroom and wished them both good luck.

Nadine and Torrie got to the ring first and followed how RAW divas got there too. Nadine and Mickie started the match and Nadine noticed immediately that Trish had taught Mickie well, she was young and eager, but also quite good and Nadine was in little trouble with her before she got the change to tag Torrie in. Mickie tagged Trish at the same time and Torrie wrestled with her before tagging Nadine again. The match was quite equal and both teams had their changes in winning, until Nadine and Trish were on ring again and finally Trish did spinebuster to Nadine and got the three count. When Trish and Mickie celebrated their win, Torrie helped Nadine up and they went to backstage.

"Are you alright?" Rey came to them and watched at Nadine.

"Yeah, I am." She turned to Torrie. "I'm sorry that I didn't get my shoulder up."

"Don't worry. I know that Trish can do spinebusters really hard." The blonde comforted her.

After Nadine had changed her clothes, she went to see Dave and Mark to their lockerroom. Mark didn't have a match that night, but his alter ego, the Undertaker would be back again on that evening after the main match. Nadine spoke for a moment with the men and then she and Dave went to the lockerroom where the other members of Smackdown Survivors Series team were.

"Think about it. Batista's back is in worse condition again. I've been two times the sole survivor. I should be the captain of the Smackdown team." Nadine and Dave heard Randy saying when they entered the room. Rey was the first one to notice them and smiled a little when they stood next to Randy. Randy turned to Nadine and Dave.

"Dave, we just spoke about you."

"Yeah, I heard." Dave seemed a little amused.

"Randy spoke about you." JBL tried to save his neck and got a little amazed glance from Randy.

"That doesn't matter, that you've been twice the sole survivor, Randy." Nadine intervened watching at him serious expression in her face. "You need a leader. And that leader should be the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Nadine is right." Dave smiled a little to her. "We need a leader and the truth is that it is me. Do you agree? Rey?"

"Of course. I'm always behind you." He said shaking hands with Dave.

"John?"

"I am JBL. I am... Well, yeah. I'm on your side." JBL stopped his outburst when he saw the expression in Dave's face.

"Good. Bobby?" Dave watched the man, who was almost as muscular as himself.

"Of course." Also he shaked hands with Dave.

Then Dave turned to Randy.

"Randy?" He sounded a little dangerous and Randy gave out a sigh.

"Alright."

"Good. Let's go." Dave said turning to the door. Before he left the room, Nadine streched to give him a kiss.

"Good luck. Be careful." She whispered.

"I am. Don't worry."

Nadine and other watched at backstage when Smackdown team started the match against the team of RAW. Nadine felt a little pride, when she saw how Rey battled agaist Kane and Big Show, although for her disappointment Dave was eliminated a little earlier than it was meaning. Dave and Bobby Lashley joined others backstage when they were eliminated and Nadine sat on Dave's lap, when he sat sighing on the bench. They watched how Randy became the three time Sole Survivor and everyone in Smackdown, not counting Nadine, Torrie and four men, who were part of the team, went to congratuate Randy to the ring.

"We will be hearing for long time how Randy in the three time Sole Survivor." Dave sighed at the same time when they heard Undertaker's entrance music filling the arena.

"That is a thing, what we can't avoid." Nadine grinned a little and then she sighed. "It's a shame that the creative team decided to bring the Undertaker back on this way."

Both of them watched how the Undertaker practically destroyed the group which was inside the ring.

"Yeah, it would been better, if he could have the change to Tombstone Randy once or twice." Dave grinned guessing Nadine's thoughts.

"You are absolutely right." She smiled and gave him a kiss, then she stood up. "Now I'm going to let you to take a shower."

"Oh, thank you for your grace, my lady." Dave stood up as well and raised his eyebrows amused.

"Go now before I'll do anything, which would delay you just more." Nadine giggled.

"Really? And what it might be?" Dave smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Maybe I'll let you know later..." Nadine said at the same time when the lockerroom door was opened and Matt came in with Chris Benoit.

"Seems like we interrupted something, Matt." Chris sounded amused.

"I don't even want to think, what it was." Matt said dryly.

Nadine glanced at her friend amused when Dave left the room.

"Maybe it is best not to."

When Dave and Nadine were on the hotel, they got ready for the night, because part of both, Smackdown and RAW crew was going out and Nadine knew just the best place where to take them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nadine took the half of Smackdown and RAW crew to her favourite club in Detroit, it was a cosy place called The Cage. There was a lot of room to sit and there was also a big dancefloor and they always played the kind of music Nadine liked to dance. For Dave's little disappointment Shane joined them, but Marissa came also, so he didn't feel so threated by the GM of RAW. The whole pack of wrestlers filled several tables and it didn't take too long, when the other people in the place started to recognize them. They didn't bother them too much anyway, and wrestlers got the change to talk in private. Soon after their arrival to the club Nadine wanted to go to dancefloor and Torrie, Stacy and Ashley joined her. Soon also John, Matt and couple of other guys went to dance with the divas. When Nadine went back to the table and sat on Dave's lap, she saw that Randy was really enjoying himself. He was talking with three young women, when Nadine saw that Randy had his arm wrapped around the blonde girl waist and she was leaning quite heavily on him, she bent to whisper on Dave's ear.

"Our Legend Killer seems really celebrating his being the three time Sole Survivor."

"Yeah, it looks like that." Dave grinned when he followed her eyes, which were clued to Randy.

"I can't understand why they like him. He is so cocky and annoying on stage and they don't know how he is in off stage." Nadine said thoughtfully.

"Well, that's the point isn't it? He's a bad boy. Women like bad boys."

"I don't. I like you." Nadine grinned.

"You're an exception. You like weird guys, you are... Were married to Alex, he is the weirdest of all. Then you like Shane, which I can't understand." Dave stated.

"Do you consider yourself weird?" Nadine raised her eyebrows, then she got serious. "And I wish that you would let that Shane thing already go. I'm close with him, you just have to accept that."

"No, I don't consider myself weird." Dave sighed. "But you have to tell the reason, why you are so close. Then I can try to let it go."

"You are so stubborn." Nadine almost barked, when she stood from Dave's lap and marched to dancefloor pulling Shane with her. It seemed to Dave like it was some kind of protest from her side. Rey, who had heard their conversation watched Dave for a moment and sighed then.

"I have told you not to push her tell the reason for the closeness between her and Shane."

"It just starts to annoy me, when no one tells me nothing." Dave said a bit anger in his voice.

"Alright then, I'll tell you a little story." Rey sighed despite the warning glance, which he got from Matt. "But remember this is just fiction, I can't tell you the whole story."

"Are you sure you should do that?" Matt intervened. "Nadine will kill you, when she hears..."

"Dave deserves to know at least something. Don't you think?"

"Maybe you are right, but still..." Matt sounded a little doubtfull.

Dave didn't say anything, but he seemed very interested, so Rey told a little story behind that relationship, what Nadine and Shane McMahon had.

"Imagine that you meet a young woman, but the timing is worst possible. You both feel the weird click immediately, but you can't do anything. You like her from the first sight, because there is something in her you can't explain and for some reason she likes you too. She happens to be in the same business with you, and you do the second best thing. You pull some strings and suddently she's working in same company. You see each others more often and become very close friends. You know that she is having a hard time in her private life on that moment, and you do everything to help her. She wants to pay somehow your help, but you don't want even hear about her paying back to you. But very soon you are in situation, when you have no choises than accept her help, because she happens to be in the right place on the right time. After that you become even more closer to each others than before."

After hearing what Rey told him, Dave was silent for a moment. This didn't reveal much, but it seemed clear that something happened in their private lives.

"Did Nadine sleep with Shane?" He asked bluntly making Rey stare at him for few seconds.

"You should know better than that. Nadine isn't that kind of woman, who just jumps from bed to bed. No they didn't sleep together, never have." Rey said anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Dave said quietly, he did know her well, and thought that maybe it was the wrong question.

"If man and woman have a secret, there isn't necessary sex involved." Rey barked, he was still pissed, that Dave had even let that thought to come to his mind.

"But usually there is. I do believe you in this case, though." Dave said. "But what the thing is what made them so close? Shane got himself in some kind of trouble? "

"Well, he got a little troubles on that time, but it wasn't because of Nadine. Only few of us know the truth, you others just know what was rumoured." Rey admitted. "But I think I have told you enough. Nadine should tell the story like it really is."

"Dave, you have to promise us, that when Nadine tells you the whole story, you won't tell it anyone." Matt said serious expression on his face. "There is too much in stake from all of us."

"I promise. I just hope she tells me that soon."

"I'm sure she will. She knows she can trust you." Rey ensured.

When Nadine got back to the table from the dancefloor, she glared at Dave for a moment, but when the man just smiled and tapped his leg, she smiled also and went to sit back to his lap.

"Sorry." Dave said simply, but Nadine knew what he meant.

"Don't worry." She grinned a little.

They sat in the table for a hour still and when the half of the group was leaving the club, including Nadine and Dave, Rey took the redhead by her arm.

"Nadine, you have to tell Dave the secret behind your and Shane's relationship." The small Mexican was very serious. "I told him already a little story, but you have to tell him how the things really went then."

"You told him?" Nadine raised her eyebrows, but she wasn't angry.

"I just told him the main things, but I didn't tell what is all was really about."

"That's alright. I think too that I should tell him." Nadine said thoughtfully.

"You trust him, don't you?" Rey watched her closely.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, that is settled then. You tell him as soon as possible. Alright?"

"Alright." Nadine sighed knowing that she would have to do what Rey said.

When Nadine and Dave got to their hotelroom, she was deep in her thoughts and Dave watched her a little wondering, but he didn't say anything. When Nadine had changed her pyjamas on, she had made her decision, how to tell Dave the real story behind the relationship she and Shane had.

"Dave, I think you should know the reason, why I am so close with Shane." Nadine turned to him and saw that he was interested to know.

"You don't have to, if you don't want." He answered still.

"Rey told me that you have been asking about it." She smiled weakly. "I think it is time to tell you."

Dave just nodded and Nadine started the story.

"As I have told you, Shane helped me to WWE. Practically he did all he could, so that Vince would even check me out, and it turned so that Vince was also very convinced about my skills on the ring and he liked my style."

"Rey said something that there was a weird click between you two from the very first sight." Dave commented.

"Yeah, I guess there was. It wasn't – and isn't – any romantic or sexual thing, we just liked each others immediately, I can't really explain it. And we were both married and very much in love with our spouses." Nadine said. "But anyway, then I got the change to sign to WWE and I didn't hesitate on taking that change. I wanted to pay it back to Shane somehow, but he didn't want even hear anything like that. But we came very close, though Shane was, should I say in leave, from WWE. You know this, so I don't have to explain it."

"Yeah, I know. But then he got himself in trouble?" Dave asked.

"Yes, he did. In quite a big trouble in fact." Nadine was serious. "Before I tell you this, you have to promise, that you won't tell it to anyone or speak it with anyone, not even with Rey or Matt. There would be some serious consiquences if someone would hear about it. "

"Yes, I promise." Dave said looking to her eyes and she knew that she could trust him.

"Well, Alex started to show some signs of jealousness from the moment I started in Smackdown and besides Rey, Torrie and bunch of others, Shane was very important person, who made me feel like I really belonged here." Nadine started. "About seven weeks after I had joined Smackdown, I I was in Detroit and just getting ready to get back on road, when Shane called me. He had heard that there was going to be a drug test in WWE and Vince had told Shane, that he had to take it too."

"He had taken something, which would been seen in the test?" Dave asked. This didn't come as a total surprise to him, he had heard some rumours on last spring, but he hadn't payed so much attention to it.

"Yes, he had taken some drugs, and he knew that he would been busted in case he took the test." Nadine said. "Of course I was shocked, when I heard it. But Shane had been there for me the whole time and I knew that he had made a mistake, which might destroy not only his career in WWE, but also his marriage. And I don't even have to tell how Vince would had taken it. After all, Shane isn't just somebody, he is one of the McMahon family."

"But did Vince have suspicions? After all, he asked Shane to parcipiate to the testing."

"I think he had. But he just couldn't go around blaming Shane without a reason. And I think he was a little worried about him." Nadine answered.

"I never knew, that Shane had something to do with drugs. I heard some rumours, but I didn't really believe those were true."

"Those rumours were true. Even I didn't know it before that day. But Shane wasn't really hooked, or I don't know if that is right thing to say about drugs..." Nadine said. "I flew immediately to Stamford, where I found Shane from their house. Marissa was just visiting her parents, so even she didn't know what was going on. I called Teddy and asked few days off, and he agreed to that when I told that there was emergency in the family. I managed to calm Shane down, because he was really worried and... Well, he was also very drunk when I arrived to his house, but fortunately he hadn't taken any drugs with alcohol."

"First I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell Shane to refuse of the test, it would have made things just worse, and he knew it too. So, I called Rey. First he was a little hesitant, but I got him convinced that we had to help Shane. I had to also call Alex, because I knew that he would heard, that I wasn't on the tour, like I was supposed to be. I got him convinced at least somehow, and Jeff did his best to tell him, that I wasn't doing anything... Bad."

Nadine kept a short pause and watched how emotions changed on Daves face.

"That was something I had to do." She said quietly. "That wasn't anything else. I just had to help him."

"I see." Dave didn't understand it totally, but he didn't show it. Now he at least understood, why Alex didn't know this.

"So, I called also Torrie, who told me that the only way was to do so that someone who wasn't supposed to take the test at that time, would give some blood and then it would been given to testers as it was Shane's blood." Nadine watched Dave, who seemed curious.

"Did you manage to do that? Or obviously you did, otherwise things wouldn't be like they are now."

"Yeah, we managed to do it. I had to do some convincing what it came to Shane, but he understood that it was the only thing we could do, in case he didn't want to be busted." Nadine said.

"So, who's blood you used?" Dave asked.

"Matt gave his. It was natural, that I told him also, because Jeff knew and he can't keep secrets from Matt, and Matt has been my good friend for a long time. We couldn't use my blood, because I'm a woman, and it might been seen that it was woman's blood, not man's." She explained. "And Matt wasn't supposed to give the blood example that time."

"Yeah, that is true. But how you managed to change the blood?" Dave asked.

"Actually I don't know exactly. I wasn't there, but Torrie and Rey were. They made some kind of distraction, which gave Shane time to change the examples."

"I can't believe you really pulled it off like that." Dave stated.

"Either did I. I was so sure that Shane would be catched of cheating, but it didn't happen. I guess we had luck on our side."

"You really did. So, even McMahons doesn't know?"

"They don't know the whole truth. Shane had been using some drugs even before we met, and Vince and Linda knew that. I know Shane doesn't use any kind of drugs anymore. He got some help and he knows that there is no way he could cheat like that for a second time." Nadine said. "But they don't know that Shane was on drugs, when he took the test."

"This Shane's drug using has been quite a secret..." Dave said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it has. But I guess they wanted to keep this strictly inside the family. And I can understand why." Then Nadine smiled weakly. "Well, now you know the story behind my and Shane's relationship."

"And quite a story it is." Dave said. "But I'm happy that you told me."

" But you have to understand that if someone else heards this, it won't harm only Shane. In that case there would my, Hardys, Rey and Torries careers be in danger too."

"You can trust me." Dave took her hands and looked at her eyes.

"I know." She said quietly.

"So, this is the reason why you two are so good friends, and why you trust him so much." Dave stated. "You know a very big thing about his past."

"Yes. But he knows that I won't tell it to anyone else. And I won't use it against him, no matter what happens." Nadine said.

"One more question, then we can go to bed." Dave said. "I'm sorry asking this, but I have to. Have you ever slept with him?"

"No." Nadine said looking to his eyes, she understood why he asked it. "I have never slept with him and never will. I love you, Dave. More than I've loved anyone ever."

Dave gave a light kiss to her lips.

"Good."

When they went to bed, Dave thought about the story what Nadine had told him. He was very surprised about the real truth, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He knew that he wouldn't tell anyone, what he had heard though, but it still didn't make him like or trust Shane McMahon any more than before.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

During the next week Rey noticed that it had been relief for Nadine to tell Dave what had happened between him and Shane just after she had signed to Smackdown. Rey knew that they could all trust Dave, because he understood that Shane wasn't the only person, who wanted to keep it as a secret. But he also noticed, that Dave had difficulties to understand why Nadine had done it, or why they all had done like they had. It wasn't too obvious though, and it was quite clear that Dave didn't let that effect on the relationship which he had with Nadine.

When Nadine told Shane, that Dave knew what had happened on the spring, he wasn't too happy, but he understood why Nadine told it. Shane knew that Nadine had never had that kind of trust on Alex, which she had on Dave. He also knew that Dave wouldn't tell it to anyone, because it concerned also Nadine, Hardys, Rey and Torrie. If it had been only about him, Shane McMahon, he would thought otherwise, but he knew that Dave wouldn't do anything to harm the other who were concerned.

Rey and Dave had been a tag team in last two shows, and creative team had decided to give them a change to win the Tag Team titles from MNM. On that week when the big match was, three days before that taping they had a house show in Rochester. Nadine had had a call from Alex on that morning and when Dave found out that, he wasn't too happy, he wanted Alex to leave Nadine in peace already, and so did she. She just hadn't the heart to say it straight to her ex husbands face. When they had gotten to the arena, where the show was, Nadine had just changed her ring clothes on and was going to Dave's lockerroom, when she heard his and Melina's voice from there.

Melina sat on Dave's lap and tried to talk him out of the tag team match, which would happen in four days. The diva had just put her lips on his despite his resisting, when he saw movement by the door and before he could do anything, he heard a gasp. When he turned his eyes to the door, he saw a shocked Nadine. Before Dave got evilly grinning Melina off from his lap, Nadine had already disappeared and when Dave got to the room door, he didn't see her anywhere. Then he turned back to Melina rage in his eyes.

"That was stupid thing to do. Even from you."

"It's time for you to dumb the redhead." Melina said smile on her lips. "So, do we have a deal here? You and Rey will pull out of the tag team match?"

"We have not such a deal. I'll kill those guys on Friday." Dave snorted leaving flustered Melina to stand on the lockerroom.

Nadine couldn't believe her eyes, when she saw Melina and Dave kissing. She knew that Dave had seen her, but didn't stay to wait and hear what he might say, when she saw Dave pushing Melina off quite violently. She ran along the corridor of the arena not noticing Bob, who she passed and left to stand watching after her. He was sure that he had seen Nadine crying.

Nadine found herself standing behind Teddy's door. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and made the decision. She knocked on the door and right after she had entered the room and closed the door behind, she snapped.

"I don't want to be in the same storyline with Dave anymore."

Teddy hadn't expected this and watched the redhead for a moment.

"But why? I thought you were doing great. And audience loves you both."

"I saw Dave just kissing Melina." She blurred out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. There is no change of being mistaken about it." Nadine sounded very sarcastic.

Teddy was very surprised, when he heard this, he knew how Dave felt for Nadine and thought that there had to some kind of explanation for what she had seen.

"Does Dave know?" Teddy asked.

"That I saw them? Yes. That I'm talking to you? I don't think so."

"Alright. If you are really sure about this, I'll talk to creatives and Vince. But you will have to go to ring tonight though." Teddy said seriously.

"If that is a must situation..." Nadine sighed.

"It is." Teddy said sternly.

"Alright then. I'll go tonight to ring with him." She sighed heavily.

"Good. And Nadine, like I said couple of months ago, when you had difficult time with Alex, personal problems can't be seen in the ring."

"I understand." Nadine said quietly, though she didn't know how to be not showing them. The situation was now totally different than it had been with Alex.

"Good. I'll see what I can do about this storyline. If I'm honest, we didn't plan to separate you two yet." Teddy said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should talk to Dave."

"There is nothing to talk about." Nadine said before she left the room.

Nadine didn't have time to go to womens lockerroom, because Dave's non-title match against Randy was just starting. When Nadine got to the curtains, she realized that Randy was just going to ring and Dave waited his entrance theme to start. Nadine stood few steps from Dave, and when he turned to her, she saw the sad expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nadine. But the kiss meant nothing. Melina just..." The end of the sentence disappeared under Dave's entrance theme. He just sighed and tried to take Nadine's hand, but she pulled back. Dave gave up knowing that he had to step behind the curtains infront the yelling audience.

Nadine walked few steps behind Dave and stood while he did his entrance moves. Then they got to the ring and remembering Teddys words Nadine let hesitantly Dave help him up the steel stairs. She was still worried about his back, and knew that she couldn't hate the man despite what she had just seen. But she was still angry at Dave, he should had known better than mess with her.

When the match started Dave was in control, but after a while Randy got in the match and two big men were very equal. There was couple situations, where Nadine would have helped Dave in normal situations, but now she did nothing and she saw that Randy gave her few amazed looks. He had expected Nadine to intervene and when she didn't, he started to wonder her behaviour. Also Dave had expected Nadine to do something else, than just cheer for him, and she did that also rather quietly, but in the other hand he understood that the fiery redhead was pissed to him. In the last minutes of the match Randy managed to block Dave so that he couldn't Batista Bomb him, and when Randy backed to ropes, he felt that someone grapped his other leg, and turned to Nadine, who was standing just behind him on the floor. That was the distraction, what Dave needed and he managed to pull Randy back to middle of the ring and did a Spinebuster getting the three count. Nadine celebrated Dave's victory on the ring very quietly and Dave let her be, he planned on talking with her, when they would be back in hotel.

When they were on backstage, Nadine turned to Dave her eyes flaming.

"This was the last time we were seen in ring together." With that she marched away leaving Dave to stare after her.

"What's going on?" Rey had been standing near by and he heard Nadine's words. He had also noticed that she had acted strangely during the match. It wasn't her style to leave Dave in that kind of trouble like he had been couple of times in the match. In the end she had helped Dave to win the match, but Rey knew that something was wrong.

"Nothing." Dave snapped leaving Rey watching after him. Rey had the feeling that Dave knew exactly the reason for Nadine's words and behaviour, but didn't want to tell it. But he knew that he would hear it very soon, after all he and Nadine were very close. Rey just hoped that it had nothing to do with Shane McMahon.

When Nadine got back to women's lockerroom, she did everythig to keep her breathing in control and tried no to panic. Torrie noticed immediately that something was wrong, and she had seen the match, like had Stacy, who looked at the redhaired diva concerned.

"Did something happen before the match? You were acting weird on the ringside."

"It's nothing." Nadine said quietly, when she started to change her clothes.

"Everyone could see that you weren't acting like you usually do." Torrie commented. She had seen Nadine like this before, but it was before the divorce.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Nadine muttered turning then her eyes to Torrie. "Can we leave straight away back to the hotel?"

"Of course." Torrie answered and squinted. "You're not waiting for Dave?"

"No, I'm not." Both of the blondes heard the slight annoyance in her voice, but decided to let that go, Nadine would tell them what was wrong, sooner or later.

In Dave and Mark Calloway's lockerroom the older man tried to get Dave tell him what was going on. Also he had wondered Nadine's behaviour, specially when it wasn't written on script for that evening. Mark had a great respect for the redhead and he knew that what ever Dave had done, it wouldn't be secret for very long. Nadine had a quite a temper and so did her best friends in the business, Rey, Matt and Torrie. So, Mark was sure that everyone would know pretty soon what was going on, because certainly something was, Dave was also very quiet and a bit snappish when he gave one-syllabe answers on Mark's questions.

Nadine wanted to leave the arena fast, because she didn't want to see Matt, Bob or Rey on that moment, and certainly she didn't want to hear Dave trying to explain that kiss which he and Melina shared. When Torrie pulled out of the parking place, she watched to Nadine thru the front mirror.

"What happened tonight?" Torrie wanted to know why her good friend was so quiet, and seemed like she had to really fight against the tears.

"It's Dave." Nadine sighed.

"Yeah, everyone figured that much." Torrie stated.

"I saw him kissing Melina." Nadine said a bit hesitantly.

There was total silence in the car for a moment, but then Stacy broke the silence.

"I can't believe it. Are you sure?"

"Just believe it. I saw it myself and my eyes doesn't lie so much." Nadine stated dryly.

The rest of the drive to hotel was very quiet and when they got to the hotel, Nadine turned to the blondes, who were sharing the room.

"Can I come to your room? I don't know if I want to share the room with Dave tonight."

"Sure." Stacy said.

"Of course you can." Torrie agreed also, though she thought that Nadine should talk to Dave, there had to be some reasonable explanation for what she had seen him and Melina doing. Torrie knew that Dave loved Nadine too much to cheat on him, and she also knew that Melina wasn't the most decent person in Smackdown. She would do anything so that MNM would be still the tag team champions, and Torrie suspected that this had something to do with the match which would happen in Friday.

When Nadine took her luggage to Stacy and Torrie's room, the emotions took the advantage on her and she locked herself to the bathroom. Only voice, which Stacy and Torrie heard, when they tried to talk her out of there, was desperate sobbing.


	22. Chapter 22

_I own only Nadine, others belong to WWE._

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 22**

Torrie and Stacy tried to talk Nadine out of the bathroom without a success. Finally Torrie gave up and turned to Stacy.

"Can you go look for Rey or Matt? Maybe they can talk her out of there."

The other blonde just nodded and left the room. Also Stacy was worried about Nadine, specially when she hadn't seen her like this, but she had heard that Rey knew how to handle situations like this. She was just about to knock on Matt and Rey's door, when she heard a male voice.

"Stace? Are you looking for me?"

She turned and saw Matt and Bob Howard standing just few steps from her.

"Yeah. I actually am. Or Rey…" She hesitated a little. "It's Nadine…"

"Rey flew straight to San Diego from arena." Matt seemed worried. "What about Nadine?"

"She locked herself on bathroom and she is not coming out." Stacy explained.

"In her and Dave's room?" Bob asked.

"No. She wanted to spend a night in my and Torrie's room." Stacy sighed.

"What did Dave do to her?" Matt sounded very pissed.

"Well, you see… Hmmmm…" Stacy stammered.

"Spill it out, Stacy." Bob snapped. "We all saw that something was wrong already during the show. Nadine was acting weird and Dave didn't say a word to anyone. He just glared Melina, who…" Bob ended his sentence, when he saw expression on Stacy's face changing when he mentioned the diva.

"Melina?" He asked then.

"Yeah. Nadine saw Dave kissing her." Stacy sighed.

"That idiot!" Matt barked and turned to go on Daves room door, when Stacy took him by the arm.

"You can do that later. Now we have to get Nadine out of the bathroom. She has been there already for an hour."

"She is right." Bob agreed. "We can say a few selected words to Dave later. Now we have to at least try to talk to Nadine."

Bob and Matt followed Stacy to her and Torrie's room, where the blonde stood behind the bathroom door looking worried.

"Rey left already to San Diego, but I found these two." Stacy stated when Torrie watched at them.

"Alright. Guys, try to talk Nadine out of there. I'm worried about her."

"Nadine, honey. It's Bob. Open this door, please." Bob said knocking on the door.

Inside the bathroom the redhaired diva sat on floor trying to get her breathing in control again. She felt a little better than a moment ago, when she hardly heard Torrie's voice from other side of the door, because she had quite hard panic attact that she could hardly calm herself down. She wasn't crying anymore and she heard Bob's voice, but didn't answer to that.

"Darling, please open this door. We are worried about you." Nadine recognized Matt's voice and started to wonder why Rey wasn't there. Then she remember that he had left to airport straight from the arena, and she hadn't even wished him safe flight.

"Nadine, please!" Bob pleaded and Nadine heard from his voice that he was worried.

"We know what you saw during the show, but that's no reason for you to lock yourself in there." Matt said.

After fifteen minutes Nadine stood from the floor and opened the bathroom door hesitating and saw immediately four very worried faces standing behind the door. Without a word Matt closed the redhead on his tight embrace.

"I heard from Stacy what Dave did. That moron." Matt stated after he had let Nadine go.

The redhead didn't say anything and turned to Bob, who took her also to tight hug.

"I'm not defending Dave or anything, but are you sure that it wasn't Melina, who kissed him?" Bob watched the woman, who had become very dear to him. "We all know how obsessed she is about being the top diva and part of the tag team champions. And Dave and Rey will have the match against Nitro and Mercury on Friday."

"I know she is a bitch. I've never liked her." Nadine said. "But she was sitting on Dave's lap. It isn't like Dave couldn't push her away earlier. Melina isn't so powerful."

"Her power is on other things." Torrie muttered so that no one else heard her.

"Dave would never cheat on you." Bob stated watching the redhead straight to her eyes.

Nadine just nodded, she knew that Dave wouldn't do that, but kissing the other woman was almost as bad as cheating for her opinnion.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Stacy said.

"I don't want to. Not yet." Nadine said quietly.

"You have to. Sooner the better." Torrie agreed with the other blonde.

Matt took Nadine gently by the arm and led her on the couch.

"Maybe girls are right. At this moment I don't appreciate Dave too much, but I know that he loves you." He said sitting next to her.

"I can't." Nadine said watching straight to his eyes.

"Alright. We won't push you." Matt sighed. "We have four days off before the next show. Where are you going for those days? I guess you don't want to go to DC."

"No, I don't. I guess I'll call Thomas, if I can go to his place." Nadine said.

"Is that wise? I know you are close, but Thomas will be so mad, when you tell what's happened." Matt said. He knew Nadine's brother Thomas, who was quite protective what came to his younger sister. Thomas had never liked Alex and Matt thought that he would never like Dave, if he knew what had happened.

"I know, but I have no other choises. My parents are on Caribean cruise, so they aren't home." Nadine gave out a heavy sigh. "And going to Detroit isn't an option."

"Of course it isn't." Matt said sternly, and glanced then to Bob, who nodded knowing what he was going to say next. "You can come to Cameron."

"No. I can't come... I don't want to intrude..." Nadine started.

" Don't be silly, Nadine. You are always welcomed there." Matt interrupted her. "And Jeff would be so happy if you came there."

"Jeff? But he is on road with TNA." Nadine said.

"No he isn't. He has two weeks off and he's home."

"Ah. I would love to see Jeff. I haven't seen him for ages." Nadine said. "But I have a plain ticket to DC already for tomorrow."

"You can change it. I think you should go with Matt. You have some time to think this over and when you're back, you can listen what Dave have to say." Bob stated, when Torrie and Stacy agreed with him.

"Alright then." Nadine sighed.

"Good." Matt said and stood up. "Now you should go to bed. We have to leave early to airport tomorrow morning."

Bob and Matt both gave Nadine a tigh hug before they left the room, and when the door was closed behind them, Matt turned towards Daves room, and Bob did nothing to prevent him knowing that it wasn't wise. Frankly he wanted also say few words to Dave, but he could do it later.

He stood behind Dave and Mark's room door and knocked on it. When Dave opened the door, in the same second Matt's fist hit his jaw.

"Fuckin' asshole."

Dave took few steps backwards and when he got over the surprise bunch, Matt was already gone.

Mark saw what happened and watched Dave with curiosity when he closed the door.

"You have to tell what happened. Obviously it has something to do with Nadine, and Matt seems to know already."

"Alright then." Dave sighed heavily. "Just before my match this evening Melina came to our lockerroom and tried to talk me out of the tag team match on Friday."

Mark just nodded and Dave continued.

"She took the hard weapon to use and sat on my lap. Then she kissed me. It came with such a surprise that I couldn't do anything else than kiss back." Dave kept a pause and Mark watched him closely.

"Nadine saw you two, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." Dave admitted.

"You should known better." Mark sighed. "I know you love Nadine, everyone knows it. And Melina is a bitch. She would do everything so that Nitro and Mercury would still be tag team champs. And she feels that you and Rey are a real threat to them."

"Yes I do love her." Dave admitted and then a weak smile came to his lips. "I've never heard you calling any woman a bitch."

"I don't usually call women bitch, but I know Melina and she is an exception." Also Mark smiled a little. "You should talk to Nadine and try to explain what really happened."

" I'll do it tomorrow. She is coming to DC and we can sort this out." Dave said. "Now I need some ice. Matt hit me hard."

Mark watched when Dave took the ice from minifridge thinking that maybe this time he had deserved it. But he also agreed with Dave on that it was no use to try to talk to Nadine on that night. The fiery redhead wouldn't listen to him today, Mark knew her that well, but thought that Dave could have the change to explain tomorrow. And after all, Nadine was supposed to spend the next three days in DC with him.

After a restless and badly slept night Nadine woke up early at the next morning. After she had dressed and put the make up on, she made sure that she had packed all her things on her bag. Then she took her mobile and after staring at it for a moment, she made the decision, which she felt being only way out of this situation. She dialed a familiar number and because it was 6.45 on the morning, the male voice, which answered after several alarms, sounded very tired.

"Sorry, that I woke you." Nadine said. "But I need a one favour from you still, Shane."

"What it is, honey?"

"Can you talk to Vince, and ask if it would be possible for me to sign to RAW?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for all reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

After the call he had from Nadine, Shane couldn't sleep anymore. He lied still on his and Marissa's bed watching his wife, who was sleeping peacefully. Shane knew immediately that something had happened that night on Smackdown, when Nadine asked if she could sign to RAW. She was a Smackdown girl and Shane knew she wouldn't ask anything like that, if something wasn't going on. She almost hated RAW. Nadine hadn't tell him, why she asked this despite Shane had tried to get her tell him what had happened. Soon he took his mobile again and dialed a number, he knew that Matt Hardy certainly knew why Nadine wanted to sign to RAW now.

Just when Matt was leaving his hotelroom, his mobile chirped and he was surprised to see Shane McMahon's name blinking on the display.

"McMahon? Why do you call at this time?"

"What a nice way to answer the phone and to your boss' son." Shane sounded sarcastic. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I'm just leaving to airport. But I thought you'd be sleeping still." Matt started to wonder why Shane had called him, that didn't usually happen.

"I was, but Nadine woke me up 20 minutes ago."

"Nadine? Why?" Matt was amazed.

"She wanted to ask me a favour." Shane sighed a little. "She wants to sign to RAW."

Matt was totally silent for a moment, he hadn't expected this. It wasn't Nadine's style to run away, when she had problems, not before trying to solve those first anyway.

"I can't believe it." He said finally.

"I didn't believe it first either, but she sounded like she was very serious." Shane said.

"I refuse to believe that she runs away from this. It's not her style." Matt said more to himself, but Shane heard it.

"What happened anyway? She sounded weird and didn't tell me what's going on."

For Matt this came as a little surprise, he would thought that Nadine would have told Shane the reason for this favour, but obviously the redhead had left it out.

"I'm not maybe the right person to tell this, but I think you should know." Matt gave out a heavy sigh. "Yesterday on the show Nadine saw Melina and Dave kissing."

Now Shane was silent for a moment, thinking that Dave was a fool after all.

"But how could Dave do that?" He finally asked.

"I think the foult was more in Melina, she can be really bitch. But in the other hand, Dave should have known better. I'm not defending him or anything." Matt said.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. And Dave and Rey do have the title match against MNM in three days. Has this something to do with it?" Shane asked.

"I guess so." Matt answered. "But what are you going to with Nadine's request? Are you going to talk to Vince? We don't want to loose her and I'm sure Teddy does everything to keep her in Smackdown."

"I thought that if I give you one week to sort things out. If Nadine then still wants to come to RAW, I will talk to Vince about it."

"That sounds reasonable. I'm sure we can sort this out and she'll stay here in Smackdown." Matt sounded confident. "Thanks for calling me, Shane. But I have to go now. I have to go to airport and Nadine is coming to Cameron with me."

"No problem. Let me know how things are going."

"Sure. Bye, Shane."

"Bye."

After the call Matt let out a heavy sigh and took his bag. He went to knock on the three divas door and it didn't take long, when Nadine opened the door.

"Are you ready to leave?" Matt watched her closely and noticed that the redhead seemed very tired.

"Yeah. I'll just take my luggage." She turned from the door and almost bumped to Torrie, who had just waken up.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I have to change my plane ticket, so it's better than we'll go to airport a little earlier." Nadine said puttig her coat on.

"Alright. Have fun at Cameron and don't worry about anything. I'm sure everything will be alright soon again." The blonde diva said hugging her good friend.

"I will." Nadine smiled weakly. "Say hello to Peter from me. And when Stacy wakes up, tell her that I wished her good flight."

"Sure." Then Torrie turned to Matt and at the same time when she hugged him, she whispered. "Take good care of her."

Matt just nodded serious expression on his face.

Matt and Nadine drove to the airport in silence. She had no difficulties on changing her ticket and after the check in they settled down to wait the call that they could enter the airplane.

On the hotel Dave had just knocked on Torrie and Stacy's door and now both of the divas were staring at him. He got the feeling that they didn't have too good thoughts about him at that moment.

"Hey. Is Nadine ready to leave?"

Stacy and Torrie changed glances, which made Dave wonder that what was going on, both of the blondes seemed like they didn't know how to answer.

"No. Or actually she left an hour ago. With Matt." Torrie said finally.

"What? With Matt? Why in the earth? Our plane leaves only at ten." Dave seemed very amazed about the fact that Nadine wasn't in the hotel anymore.

"She knows that. But she decided to go to Cameron with Matt." Stacy said. "And I don't blame her at all for that."

"Nothing happened between me and Melina." Dave said watching Torrie to her eyes. "I can't believe Nadine would think that it really meant something."

"If it didn't, why you did it at all?" Torrie snapped.

"Melina surprised me totally." Dave gave out a sigh. "But why Nadine went with Matt?"

"He succested it. He is a true friend, and knows when Nadine needs him." Stacy glared at Dave. Though she had said that Nadine should talk to him, she wasn't going to let Dave go easy.

"Can you tell her..." Dave started.

"We aren't going to tell her anything. You have to do it yourself." Torrie snapped. "And it won't be easy when Matt is around, and then there is Rey." She had a little evil smile on her lips.

"Please..." Dave pleaded knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to talk to her.

"No, Dave. Not this time. You have to do it by yourself this time." Torrie sounded very serious.

"Alright." Dave sighed and turned to go back on his own room.

He was flustered about the fact that Nadine had left the hotel without telling him that she wasn't going to come to DC with him. He had no idea that the redhead had taken this so seriously, but maybe all the things what had happened with Alex had made her more careful.

Nadine was very silent in plane and Matt let her be though he gave her worried glances once in a while. On their drive from airport to Cameron Matt tried to make some kind of conversations, but when he got only one-syllabe replies from Nadine, he gave up. When Matt parked on the drive of his and Jeff's house, he turned to Nadine.

"Jeff doesn't know that you are with me. So don't be surprised in case he acts weird."

"He acts always weird. But I am so glad to see him." Nadine smiled weakly.

They got out of the car and took their luggage, then they went to the door and when they got in the house, Matt announced with a loud voice.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"If Jeff didn't hear our entering, he surely knows now that at least you are here." Nadine giggled.

It took less than a minute when Nadine heard a surprised, familiar voice from the kitchen door.

"Nadine! What are you doing here?"

Before she had the change to answer, Jeff had taken her to his tight embrace.

"Gosh, it's so nice to see you. But I wasn't expecting you." Jeff said when he let his good friend go.

"Matt talked me to come here for few days." Nadine smiled. "It is so nice to see you, sweetie."

"I know." Jeff grinned, but then he got serious again. "I thought you would spend these couple of days which you have freetime with Dave. But here you are with me and Matt."

"So did I." Nadine sighed and Jeff turned his questioning eyes to Matt. He knew Nadine very well and had noticed immediately that something was wrong.

"Nadine should tell you herself. But I can tell you that Dave acted like a jerk." Matt said to his brother. Then he took Nadine by her arm and led her to livingroom where she sat on the coach sighing heavily.

"What happened?" Jeff sat next to her and watched her closely.

Nadine told what she had seen on their previous show. When she had ended her little story all three were silent for a moment.

"I never thought that Dave would do something like that. I have always thought that he is a decent guy." Jeff said then thoughtfully.

"We all did." Matt commented dryly.

"I'm on your side, honey. But I think that you should talk to him." Jeff held Nadines hand and watched her on the eyes. Althought Nadine felt emotional, she had to bite her lip so that she hadn't burst to laugher. She couldn't imagine Jeff so serious, specially when the man had striking blue hair and she knew that Jeff wasn't so often very serious.

"I know that." Nadine said quietly. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, like what you have made us for dinner, Jeff? We are starving." Matt grinned to his brother.

"I? Why do you think I made something to eat for you two. I didn't even know that Nadine is coming. Thought if I had, I would have made something special just for her."

"You can't cook, Jeff." Nadine smiled now widely to her mentor and good friend.

"I know. That's only thing I'm not good at." The blue hair grinned back to her.

They managed to prepare something to eat for all of them and Nadine was in quite good spirits specially when Hardys avoided talking about what happened with Dave. Nadine asked about her friends and former co-workers in TNA and Jeff had a lot of rumours tell to her. Nadine asked also about Alex and after she convinced Jeff, that she was going back to him, he told that Alex had been rather difficult person after he had signed the divorce papers. Jeff was still his friend, but they weren't so close like they were before Nadine and Alex's divorce. Nadine felt a little bad that Alex couldn't move on already, because she didn't want to hurt her ex husband anymore and she was sincere when she hoped that Alex would find some nice woman.

When Nadine had gone to sleep on their guestroom, Matt and Jeff sat in livingroom. Matt explained that all who knew about this incident between Dave and Melina thought that the diva was the person to blame. He thought that also Nadine realized it. She just wanted to punish Dave somehow and in the same process she punished herself. Matt told also to his brother that Shane McMahon had called him early at that morning and what he had told. Matt hadn't told Nadine about that call yet and Jeff agreed with him when he said that maybe it was best that Nadine didn't know it.

"What about Rey? He must be really pissed." Jeff asked then.

"Yes, Rey. He doesn't know what happened. He left straight from the show to home, so he wasn't in the hotel. He knows that something happened during the show, but he doesn't know what." Matt said.

"Maybe you should call him before anyone else does that."

"Perhaps, but he will be so pissed to Dave." Matt sighed.

"Maybe Dave deserves it." Jeff squinted.

"Or then not. Rey is merciless when he is pissed." Matt sighed. "But Bob was there and I'm quite sure that he didn't waste time in callig to Rey. After all Rey is the one who's been taking care of Nadine, specially during these couple of last months."

"I'm sure we will now it tomorrow. If Rey knows, he will call Nadine." Jeff yawned. "But now I want to go to sleep."

Matt just nodded and followed Jeff upstairs, where they both went to sleep in their own rooms.


End file.
